A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition
by Leoanda Taylor
Summary: A drabble for every day of the year (19/04/19 to 18/04/20). Some from the TV Show, some AU. All pairs and themes welcome! Any and all pairings and themes used. I also have a C:Sword and Cornett version of this. Hence 'Edition'.
1. Silence

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Summary:** Basically, I'm gonna write a drabble for every day of this year starting from 19/04/2019 until 19/04/2020. Hopefully, this will inspire me to write and fall in love with 'Heritage' again.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Silence**

Sometimes all Beast Boy wanted was for his mind to shut up. Just for a while.

All of his instincts fought against each other constantly, and while he could box them off or ignore them most of the time, he just wanted some peace and quiet. He could drown them out with loud, obnoxious music, he could spar until his whole body grew exhausted, and he could meditate until he fell asleep.

But his mind never truly shut up.

If he could just have some silence. Just for a little while. Then he would be OK.

**Leoanda:** Themes always welcome!


	2. Doubtful

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Doubtful**

Raising one perfectly manicured eyebrow, Robin wondered at how the two teens came up with these things.

Stank Ball had to be the grossest game he had ever heard off - and he didn't even want to ask where the collection of disgusting fabric had come from in order to make up the ball in the first place - and even to his human nose it smelt _bad_. He wasn't sure how Beast Boy could stand it.

"Oh, come on! You know you want to play!"

"I really don't," Robin eyed the greenling warily. Beast Boy was holding the 'ball' and the Fearless Leader could practically see the cogs turning in his mind.

"Why? 'Cause you know you'll lose?"

Robin really hated that the Changeling could get under his skin sometimes. And Beast Boy knew that he could.

"Doubtful."

**Leoanda:** All parings and themes are welcome!


	3. System

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**System**

The System was broken.

No matter how hard the good guys tried to put away the bad guys - even when they were caught red handed - the bad guys inevitable got away. And innocent people suffered for it.

It had become almost a weekly thing for Beast Boy and Robin to sit in the common room in the early hours of morning and speak quietly, sombrely on just how broken it all was. Once upon a time, 'Heroes' could punish the bad guys there and then, and _then_ the justice system could take them. It wasn't fair or good, but at least the bad guys would get _something_ in return for the horror and pain they would inflict.

Beast Boy and Robin didn't discuss the 'good ol' times', but they did discuss how it hadn't really changed. It had only gotten more broken.

**Leoanda:** All pairings and themes welcome!


	4. An Autistic Outlook

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**SPECIAL NOTE:** I have a number of autistic members in my family, and each has their own place on the spectrum, so please _do_ keep in mind when reading this that each autistic person is different and has a different way of expressing it.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**An Autistic Outlook**

Rocking back and forth on the back of her heels, sixteen year old Kara gnawed on the Chewelry necklace that her mother had gifted her on her last birthday. Slamming her hands over her ears, Kara stood closed her eyes tightly as a slab of roof fell just meters from where she was standing.

"Hey! You need to move!"

Shaking her head, Kara continued rocking back and forth. She could understand what the strange boy in the brightly coloured outfit was saying, but she couldn't move. She just _couldn't_. Every instinct was screaming at her - her mind was screaming at her - to just _stay put_.

"It's okay," a quiet voice whispered from her side.

Kara shook her head again.

"No, really! It's okay. Do you like cats? Or dogs? Or any animals?"

Nodding, Kara slowly opened her eyes turning her head slightly to look at the green boy standing next to her. He wasn't moving, just patiently waiting.

"Yeah? Cats?"

Another nod.

Kara watched in fear as the green boy transformed into a small green cat. Not missing a beat, she continued rocking back and forth, hands still covering her ears.

The quiet meow didn't really register, but as she worried at her Chewelry, she felt slightly calmer. She liked cats. Sometimes her parents took her to a cat cafe where she could watch them without anyone - or the cats themselves - touching her. She didn't like being touched. All touches were bad, even the ones that she was told weren't supposed to be.

The green cat danced away from her before moving back towards her. This pattern repeated a few times, each time Kara watching with a slight interest. She had never seen a green cat before. And she didn't know they could dance.

A small smile began to form on her face as she watched.

"Watch out!"

Sceaming, Kara pulled herself inwards, hunching into a ball. Looking back up after a moment as a quiet meow came again, she could see a strange black dome covering them. Just outside, and strange girl was holding out her hand as a second strange girl threw a large piece of building away from where she was curled up.

She didn't like this. Kara just wanted to be back in her room.

"Meow."

Smiling slightly around the Chewelry at the green cat which had moved closer to her, she watched as it began back-flipping and tumbling within in a small space.

Kara was scared, but at least the pretty, green kitty was here. She _did_ like cats.

**Leoanda:** Thank you to _Emmeline C. Thornbrooke_ for the theme.

All parings, prompts and themes are welcome!


	5. Tight

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Leoanda:** Okay, so the only Rose Wilson I really know anything about is from _Teen Titans GO!_ and _The New 52_, so this is based off of what I know from them. Thanks!

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Tight**

Beast Boy really didn't like how close Raven was getting to Rose. On the one hand, he wanted Raven to like Rose, but on the other, he kinda liked the two girls being slightly jealous of each other. He had a strange non-romantic-but-still-romantic relationship with both of them, and he still wasn't too sure how to handle it all.

On the one hand, Raven helped him balance himself. She was there and willing to accept every part of him - even the monster within. On the other, the half-demon could be slightly vindictive with her words and closed off.

Rose, meanwhile, was a smart-mouth with a hidden streak of kindness. She also had a dark past that could greatly affect any potential relationship.

Trying to pretend that he wasn't watching the two bond, the thought of an open relationship between the three of them flickered through his mind.

He let this thought wander a little _too_ far - *nudge nudge, wink wink* - before pulling his mind back to the present. There was _no way_ either of them would consider _that_.

**Leoanda:** Thank you to _Guest_ for the prompt!

All parings, prompts and themes are welcome!


	6. Fluffy

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Fluffy**

Fluffing up the bright pink pillow, Starfire giggled to herself as the furry fabric tickled her cheek. She truly loved this! All of it. Her friends, her life and her work.

Back on Tameran she was a Princess with duties and invisible chains. She wasn't allowed to have fluffy pillows and bright pink wallpaper. She wasn't allowed to eat 'junk food' and stay up late watching movies.

She was a Princess. Princesses just didn't do that.

But here, she could. Here, she did.

And she never took the fluffiness for granted. Both the pillow _and_ her friendships.

**Leoanda:** All pairings and themes welcome!


	7. Marvellous

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Marvellous**

"Marvellous! Simply marvellous!"

"Oi! Would you cram it already!" Cyborg sighed heavily for what felt like the millionth time.

The latest idiotic bad guy just wouldn't shut up. Personally, he would take Mog over _this_ guy.

"But it_ is_!"

"I. Don't. Care! Just shut up!" Ignoring the now pouting wanna-be thief, Cyborg wondered how _he_ had ended up with the nutty one. Raven and Beast Boy had chased down a call from the other side of town, and Starfire and Robin were on a 'date-not-date' and were 'not-to-be-disturbed'.

Still, if he needed help, who was Robin to turn away a cry for help?

Grinning evilly, the metallic teen pulled out his communicator.

"Oh! How marvellous!"

Rolling his eyes, Cyborg had no regrets when he pressed the button for line 1.

**Leoanda:** All pairings and themes welcome!


	8. Cuddly

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Cuddly**

The last thing word that Karen would use to describe Cyborg with would be 'cuddly', however, when the metal teen wanted to, he could certainly try.

Pushing gently at the cold metallic arm wrapped around her bare torso, Bumblebee tried not to shiver at the chill that Cyborg was giddily pressing onto her. Really, she _loved_ that he was so cuddly. Most guys - especially their age - thought that it was un-cool to cuddle and so wouldn't dare to do it in front of other people. But here the giant teen was, cuddling her as gently as possible - huge grin and a look of adoration on his face - in front of the other Titans and half of Jump City.

Smiling back, Karen knew that she wouldn't have it any other way.

**Leoanda:** Thank you to _Guest_ for the prompt.

All prompt, themes and pairings welcome!


	9. Beneficial

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Beneficial**

She always pretended to be annoyed at him, even when she wasn't, because that was how they were. He would drag her out of his room, and she would get him to listen for longer than a minute at a time. She would fling him out of the window first thing in the morning and he would growl at her when he thought she was being selfish. She would rant in rage at him, and he would always have a joke for her. She would listen with no judgement when he cried and he would hug her in her more anxiety-driven moments.

It was a partnership. And one that benefited them both.

**Leoanda:** All pairings and themes welcome!


	10. Vacuous

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Vacuous (Stupid, gormless)**

Beast Boy loved using that word when people tried to describe him. They all talked down to him, all laughed at how little they thought he knew. And in truth, he wasn't the smartest member of the team. Far from it.

But he wasn't stupid.

So, when they paused for a second in describing him, he loved surprising them.

"You're just so..."

"...Vacuous? Yeah, but at least I know what that means," he grinned darkly at the blonde girl behind the counter.

**Leoanda:** All pairings and themes welcome!


	11. Territory

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Territory**

"It's not _that_ bad!" the changeling objected as Robin openly gagged.

"Yes it is!" the Boy Wonder argued back between gags.

Today was a day set aside to clean the Tower. Or more specifically, to clean Beast Boy's room. It was a complete mess, and Robin was determined to get it straightened out. Today.

"I honestly don't know how you can live like this. Doesn't it effect you? At all?"

"No! It smells like home. Like den. Like _my_ territory!" Growling slightly at having to explain this _yet again_, Beast Boy folded his arms, glaring at the Teams Leader.

"Can't it do that and be _clean_?"

"It _is_ clean. It just doesn't look like it sometimes."

"'_Sometimes_'?"

"Yeah, _sometimes_."

Glaring at each other, Beast Boy wondered just how long it would be before Robin realised that he wasn't going to touch the greenlings territory. Ever.

**Leoanda:** All pairings and themes welcome!


	12. Black-and-White

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Black-and-White**

Black and White. Everything in the world of Justice was Black and White. Black was bad, White was good. That was what Batman had taught him. There was no in-between. Ever.

And yet Robin just could not agree with that. How many shades of grey were there in the world that the Dark Knight was ignoring? Robin could understand that some people were just plain _bad_. Like the Joker, or the Penguin or the Riddler.

But he knew others who were only the way they were because they didn't have a choice. Like Clayface, Twoface and Captain Cold.

The grey areas were why he left. And when he started the 'Teen Titans' he was determined not to make the same mistakes.

**Leoanda:** All pairings and themes welcome!


	13. Steel

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Steel**

Cyborg hated everything about it. The colour, the feel, the things it could be made into. Steel was a cold, cruel mistress, and one that he needed in order to survive. Almost 80% of his body was composed of it now, and the remaining 20% was almost always cold because of it.

It was a rare day that he forgot his new physical make-up.

Thanks to the Titan's - and mostly Beast Boy - he had come to terms with who he now was, and how he could live out the rest of his days. He was no longer ashamed of what his Father had done to him, he was proud he could help people. That he could protect them and be a model, a Hero for anyone with a prosthetic who needed a confidence boost.

It was a rare day that he forgot just how much steel he was now made out of.

But, he no longer hated it when he remembered again. Even when he hated the steel itself.

**Leoanda:** All pairings and themes welcome!


	14. Street

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Street**

Sitting heavily onto the Kerb, Beast Boy sighed as his eyes swept the street. Starfire smiled tiredly at him as she lightly planted herself next to him. The two had the late night/early morning patrol and so far the only trouble around were a few drunks who milled about aimlessly, the occasional argument - but no actual fights - breaking out.

It was an unusual occurrence for a main street in Jump City to be so silent, and for once, Beast Boy was grateful. With nothing but the street lights to illuminate the world, the street almost seemed welcoming, and the green teen could almost believe that the world was a truly peaceful place.

Shaking his head, Beast Boy smiled grimly to himself. He was never really one for such fanciful thinking.

**Leoanda: **All themes, pairings and prompts are welcome! Thank you.


	15. Please

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Please**

Sometimes it was the simplest word in the world to say. At other times it was the hardest.

For Beast Boy, it was still a relatively new word.

He had been too young to really understand the need for polite words when his family had died, and the harshness of the streets and foster care had never given him a reason to _want_ to be polite. It was only with Rita's gentle guidance that he had actually started to use the word. And that was when he remembered to use it.

But standing here, in front of his first true crush, Beast Boy found the word easily dropping from his lips.

"_Please_, Terra! Don't do this! Please."

**Leoanda: **Thank you to _Guest_ for the prompt!

All themes, pairings and prompts are welcome! Thank you.


	16. Red

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Red**

Caressing the soft material of Beast Boy's grey glove, Raven wondered if wearing them made him feel better. If they kept his mind from wandering too far down the rabbit hole when he looked at his bare hands.

Maybe she should start wearing gloves too if that was the case.

Staring at the glove and then at her pale greyish skin, Raven could only see the blood of those she couldn't save, couldn't help, and all those that she had hurt - whether on purpose or inadvertently - on her hands. She felt that the imaginary blood spatter crept all the way up her arms, moving steadily to consume her entire being.

Holding the glove, she wondered if Beast Boy felt this way. If any of the other Titans felt this way.

Or if it was only her.

**Leoanda: **Thank you to _Guest_ for the prompt!

All themes, pairings and prompts are welcome! Thank you.


	17. Grim

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Grim**

Diving behind a usefully placed boulder, Starfire tried to make herself as small as possible, staying as silent as she could as she waited for the small patrol ship to pass by. She had been running now for near to a week and the guards were nowhere near to giving up the chase.

Koriand'r was actually proud of them in a weird way. Her people were fighters. Warriors. And giving up wasn't really something they did.

Despite the flame of pride within her, though, she was saddened and exhausted. She had done nothing wrong, and yet she was considered a fugitive - a criminal. She was thought to be too dangerous to just let go, and at this point her future was bleak at best. If she could find somewhere to even _have_ a future.

Koridand'r could go back, and she didn't know where forwards was.

Shaking her head and letting her pink locks sway lightly around her, the Tameran Princess took on last calming breath before flying from her hiding place and further into the next grim part of her life.

**Leoanda: **Thank you to _Guest_ for the prompt!

All themes, pairings and prompts are welcome! Thank you.


	18. Touch

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Touch**

Softly tracing imaginary patterns across velveteen fur, Beast Boy mindlessly wondered at the trust that every animal he came in contact with had in him. He could just as easily snap the poor creatures neck as easily as he was stroking it. But somehow, that simple, gently touch was all it took to have the cat's complete trust.

Maybe it was the fact that he was half animal that allowed him these few stolen moments of serenity, but the simple contact and the soft purring managed to touch his heart to remind him that not every touch was bad.

**Leoanda: **Thank you to _Guest_ for the prompt!

All themes, pairings and prompts are welcome! Thank you.


	19. Mirror - Robin

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Mirror - Robin**

Even when he was a child, he had never really liked mirrors. They were more for the magicians that his family travelled with to use to trick people. When he got a little older, he associated them with The Joker and the twisted fun house that he and Batman had been precariously led through.

Now that he was a Titan, he hated what he saw reflected there.

The worst parts of himself.

The part that almost went solo.

The part that wanted to fall into the darkness and the surrounding shadows.

The part that he whole-heartedly believed made him just like Slade.

He hated mirrors. He hated that it could and would only reflect the worst he had to offer. And he hated that the eyes staring back at him were a strangers.

**Leoanda: **Thank you to _Guest_ for the prompt!

All themes, pairings and prompts are welcome! Thank you.


	20. Sweet

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Sweet**

Eyebrow twitching in irritation, Robin tried hard not to push Cybee (for they had now become their own singular entity in his mind) down the flight of stairs they were about to walk past.

Much to his chagrin, Starfire had suggested a double-date between the two couples, and while he had been initially happy to attend any date with Starfire, he hadn't really taken into account just how irritating the other couple would be.

"No, _you're_ the sweetest," Cyborg coo-ed.

"No, _you _are," Bumblebee insisted.

"No, _you_ are~"

"No, _you_~ are!"

Groaning into his hands, the Boy Wonder could only take solace in Starfire giggling at them next to him.

**Leoanda: **All themes, pairings and prompts are welcome! Thank you.


	21. Content

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Content**

Flicking a small piece of dirt off of her shoulder, Jinx stepped lightly into the fight, a smirk planted firmly onto her face. It was somewhat strange to be fighting as one of the good guys, but it was a nice change. And contrary to what she had been expecting, everybody had easily accepted her induction into the Titans.

"Hey, Babe!"

Swatting in fondness at the energetic speedster, she brought her hands up to cast her namesake, realising that for the first time in a long time, she wasn't just happy. She was content.

**Leoanda: **All themes, pairings and prompts are welcome! Thank you.


	22. Mirror - Cyborg

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Mirror - Cyborg**

When Cyborg looked in the mirror, he saw the teen he once was. He saw the strong muscles, smooth hazelnut skin and a good looking guy. A healthy guy. A guy who was popular and well liked - if a bit of a jerk on the occasion.

When Cyborg looked in the mirror, he didn't _want_ to see the metallic limbs, the red light that replaced his eye and he didn't want to see the scars, the distorted mess of skin that hid beneath the armoured casing.

When Cyborg looked in the mirror, he saw the man he should have been.

And he hated what he now was.

**Leoanda: **Thank you to _Guest_ for the prompt!

All themes, pairings and prompts are welcome! Thank you.


	23. Rich

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Rich**

Sitting at the kitchen table, perched on the corner stools, Beast Boy and Robin each nursed a cup of warm milk (soy milk in Beast Boy's case) and in the gloom of the early hours of the morning (or lateness of night) they quietly reminisced on how they got to where they were.

With surprising revelations.

"You're rich?!"

"Shhhh! Dude!"

"Seriously? Since when?"

"I was born to it. My parents were scientists and they'd saved a lot of money from their findings... I just don't touch it."

"Why? You could do anything with it!"

"Yeah... but... It's blood money."

" 'Blood money'? How?"

"Dude... They _died_ because of me. I basically help kill them. I don't want it. I'll never want it. But I can't just get rid of it. They earned it and wanted me to have it. So until I can find a good place to put it, it stays in the bank."

"Racking up interest and making more money."

Shrugging, the greenling grinned sadly.

"At least the place it ends up at will be taken care of."

"I suppose."

**Leoanda:** All prompt, themes and pairings welcome!


	24. Mirror - Starfire

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Mirror - Starfire**

She knew she was considered pretty - beautiful even. Her smile was always bright and her mood always beaming. The happiest girl. The perfect girl. War had made her strong, independent and it had left her with a continuous desire to be herself.

When Koriand'r viewed herself in the mirror, she was happy with the person she was and the progress she had made. She liked her reflection and she didn't take that for granted.

She had once hated the mirrors surrounding her, reflecting her failures and the small stain of darkness that she had buried deep within her since arriving on Earth. She would never let that darkness rule her.

She liked who she was, and she would never take how she got there for granted.

**Leoanda: **Thank you to _Guest_ for the prompt!

All themes, pairings and prompts are welcome! Thank you.


	25. Shadow

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition  
**_Leoanda Taylor_

**Shadow**

Standing silently within the deepest shadows, Batman watched the young heroes with barely a movement. This wasn't the first time that he had ventured to Jump City since Robin had left his side, and he knew that it wouldn't be the last time.

Despite the young teens temper and natural inclination to do everything by himself, Robin was proving himself to be a wonderful leader.

But that didn't stop these random drop-ins, and it wouldn't for some time, yet.

Dick was still his charge, and Bruce took that seriously. He always would.

**Leoanda:** All prompt, themes and pairings welcome!


	26. Blue

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition****  
**_Leoanda Taylor_

**Blue**

It was the only picture he had of them, and it was his most treasured possession. The faces of his parents staring right back at him – a constant reminder of how he came to be who he currently was, and _why _he was the way he was – the smiles radiating hope and wisdom in equal parts.

He always ended up studying the clear blue of his mothers eyes, wondering if once they shared the same hue. He wondered if those same eyes would reflect the same amount of hope – if he would be deserving of that hope.

Irrigardless, he once again found himself drowning into the blue irises staring back at him.

**Leoanda:** All prompt, themes and pairings welcome!


	27. Happily Ever After

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition****  
**_Leoanda Taylor_

**Happily Ever After**

Sighing heavily, Kitten sat inside her cell day-dreaming about her beloved husband, Fang. They had been married a few years now, and just as in love as ever. Oh, how she hated to be apart from him!

Their most recent spate of evil had seen them separated as she had been caught by the newest batch of Teen Titans and placed away from her family, and into this gross place.

But she knew that she wouldn't be without them for long. After all, her darling little spider-kitties needed her!

Grinning at the now familiar scratching of pedipalps, the blonde mother backed away from the concrete wall.

Her babies would never let her stay in this

**Leoanda:** Thank you to '_GinaSurreal_' for the theme. And the reviews! I'm really glad that you're enjoying them (especially since most of them seem to be on the more on the pensive side).

All prompt, themes and pairings welcome!


	28. Drowning

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition****  
**_Leoanda Taylor_

**Drowning**

There were some days that she felt like she was drowning.

Not the movie, romanticised version where it was like falling asleep after a short struggle, but the 'everything hurts' version. The version where her throat constricted and pulse as it tried to gasp for air; the version where her eyes, nose and ears stung, and a harsh burning sensation consumed her limbs preventing her from being able to move.

Some days, Raven felt like she was drowning. Like she was giving up and accepting the pain that came after the constant struggle of containing her emotions. Some days she _wanted_ to give up.

But then he would smile at her, crack a bad joke and talk without expecting any reply. And for a while – just a little while – she could get close to the surface. She couldn't break it. But he could get her close.

**Leoanda:** All prompt, themes and pairings welcome!


	29. Mirror - Raven

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Mirror - Raven**

Holding the small hand mirror in front of her, Raven regarded her reflection with some distaste - and a little sadness. Her reflection had always been about hiding her emotions somewhere secure and away from her powers, she had never really viewed her own image before.

And yet, here she was, tracing the contours of her face and trying to find just what about her face said 'pretty'. Okay, she had high cheek bones and full lips. Dark eyes and thick hair. Nothing special when she stood next to the beautiful Tameran Princess or even the energetic Earth-bender.

And yet, he had called her 'pretty'.

Letting a small smile flitter across her face, Raven supposed that as long as she was pretty to him, then maybe she _was_ pretty.

**Leoanda: **Thank you to _Guest_ for the prompt!

All themes, pairings and prompts are welcome! Thank you.


	30. Houses

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I _am_ from the UK so some spelling _may_ be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Houses**

"Well, that's not a surprising," Beast Boy smirked, rolling his eyes.

"Well, what about you? What house did you get put in?" Robin huffed, crossing his arms irritably.

"Guess."

"Probably Hufflepuff," Cyborg chimed in with a grin. Robin had been placed in Ravenclaw and Starfire was a Gryffindor. Raven was currently in the middle of taking the 'test' - which she was outwardly doing to get Beast Boy to shut up, and inwardly was genuinely curious about - when Robin's result came in.

"Not saying until Rob guesses."

"Gryffindor," the Boy Wonder intoned.

"Nope!"

"Hufflepuff."

"Naha."

"No _way_ are you a Ravenclaw!" Cyborg spoke up.

"Yep."

"You're a Ravenclaw?" Robin asked incredulously.

"No."

"Then what are you?!"

"A Slytherin. And no green jokes, please."

"What else was he going to be," Raven smirked from her place at the counter, not even looking away from the computer screen. "He's an evil genius when he wants to be. We just don't usually let him."

"Keyword there being 'usually'," Beast Boy pointed out with a grin.

**Leoanda:** All prompt, themes and pairings welcome!


	31. Discovery

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition****  
**_Leoanda Taylor_

**Discovery**

Nursing the warm cup and taking a small sip of the thick, dark liquid, Batman sighed as the usual tiredness began to seep into his tiring mind. The Bats usual venture from the fogs of Gotham had not gone as planned.

It was very difficult to hide every scent and sound, every movement and intense gaze from everyone. And he had just found out the hard way that trying to hide his presence from a Cyborg and a natural predator was impossible.

The two teens had sniggered at his surprise – Beast Boy could smell him a literal mile off, and Cyborg could find him in the shadows with infer-red – and the large amount of awe he had inspired was almost now completely gone.

He deserved this cup off coffee. Dealing with teenagers wasn't something he knew how to do. And something he no longer had an interest in.

**Leoanda:** Thank you to 'Madchickenlover' for the prompt. I'm glad that you're enjoying these, and I hope you like this!

All prompt, themes and pairings welcome!


	32. Coffee - Black

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition****  
**_Leoanda Taylor_

**Coffee - Black**

The late night/early morning patrol had been a nightmare. Usually all they had to do was deal with a few break-ins, a few drunks and the occasional domestic disturbance.

Last night, however, had been a mess.

Usually only two Titans take the late night/early morning shift, but last night had been so bad that the other three had been called in to help. When everything had finally settled down and the police had everything under control, the Titans had trudged back to the Tower and were each trying to wake themselves back up for the day ahead.

Trying not to bash his head repeatedly against the table top, Beast Boy sipped his pure black coffee and held back a groan as the alarm went off.

**Leoanda:** All prompt, themes and pairings welcome!


	33. Fantasy

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition****  
**_Leoanda Taylor_

**Fantasy**

"Dude, no way!"

"C'mon, Beast Boy, this'll be really good for the Titans reputation. And this could give us a way into speaking to a young audience," Robin insisted, holding up the letter.

A new TV series producer had written to the green Titan asking if he would like to cameo as a new one-off character in her new fantasy series. Obviously, Beast Boy wasn't happy about it.

"Dude, we're _teenagers, _we _are _the audience!" Flopping unceremoniously onto the couch, the greenling crossed his arms huffing. "It's hard enough to get people to accept me being a meta and a _green _meta at that, without this on top!"

"I know. I do. But, this could be a chance to reach out to other metas, other teenagers and kids having a tough time for being different. Maybe, just maybe, we can give them an alternative to places like the Hive or Brother Blood," sighing, Robin sat down next to Beast Boy.

"Dude. You think I don't know that? You think I don't know the impact of seeing someone like me being on a TV show? I've lived it. _I _was that kid. It doesn't help. I needed the Doom Patrol to help me, and even then, it failed. _I _got me here. It was long and hard, but I did it. And they have to do for themselves too."

"Then _tell_ them that."

"It won't matter. It never does."

**Leoanda:** All prompt, themes and pairings welcome!


	34. Wood

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition****  
**_Leoanda Taylor_

**Wood**

Sitting with her legs crossed, Raven tried to centre her mind and allowed her emotions to pass through her swiftly. Taking long, calm and steadying breaths, the half-demon felt the auras of her surroundings. She could feel the soft whispers of the trees and the quiet scuttling of the insects, and even the quiet yet strong energy from the Earth itself.

Hiding a smile, Raven could also feel the restless energy and the twitching of Beast Boy as he kept his distance at the edge of the clearing.

He had insisted on coming too – stating that it might be dangerous to go alone – and now he was trying to be quiet, all the while she could tell that he just wanted to give in to some of his baser instincts. She knew that his ears were twitching with each minute movement around him, and that he just wanted to communicate with every living thing that passed by.

Taking another slow breath, Raven refocused

**Leoanda:** All prompt, themes and pairings welcome!


	35. Meta-War AU

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note:** I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition****  
**_Leoanda Taylor_

**Meta-War AU**

Slamming his fist into the concrete wall, Beast Boy let out a loud growl. His team had just received word that yet another team had been killed.

The Meta-War had been raging on for almost four years now, and there didn't seem to be an end in sight. The war had begun when a group of humans had targeted a meta-human just one too many times. The incident had very quickly escalated from debates and arguments over Meta-human rights into an all out war.

Neither side was winning, but they were both taking heavy hits.

The Titans had never really had a chance to form, but with the war, none of the metas/aliens/half-demons could work with Robin when he took the human side. Now it was four years later, and Cyborg was somewhere underground, Starfire had left Earth altogether and Raven had trapped herself away on Azerath.

Beast Boy hadn't seen Robin for a long time, but he was well aware of just how many metas he'd killed. And the team he'd just killed today.

Robin needed to be dealt with. Now.

**Leoanda:** All prompt, themes and pairings welcome!


	36. Deformation

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Deformation**

It was a word he had first heard used to describe him during the court case for his foster home. He was 'deformed'. From the green colour of his skin, to the points of his ears, and all the way to his animal senses. He was 'deformed'.

Being able to change into any animal he wanted just pushed this title further onto him, as his body matter had to deform in order for the change to occur. He had grown to hate the word. Hate what it represented, and what it really meant.

He was wrong. Everything about him was just... wrong.

And that took what little humanity he had away from him. It forced him to become more of an animal than he actually was. Even the law treated him like an animal.

So, when the term 'meta-human' started to make the rounds, Beast Boy didn't apply it to himself for the longest time. The Doom Patrol used it for him, and the Teen Titan's used it.

Heck, in public that was the phrase that he used, himself.

But in his head... he was still deformed.

**Leoanda: **Thank you to _Madchickenlover_ for the suggestions! I hope you like them!

All themes, pairings and prompts are welcome! Thank you.


	37. Support

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Support**

"That's not going to stay up, you know," Robin informed them, eyebrow half-raised in an imagined eye-roll.

"Just let us figure it out, man," Cyborg replied, robotic eye keeping check of each little movement.

"Yeah! And quit with the negativity, dude! It's gonna cause it to fall over," Beast Boy scowled over at the Boy Wonder, crossing his arms.

Shaking his head in defeat, Robin walked away from the two with his coffee in hand. "I'm just trying to warn you..."

"It's gonna be fine!" Returning his attention back to the structure, Beast Boy tilted his head slightly.

"Just ignore him, he's just upset that he didn't think of it first," Cyborg reassured the changeling.

Standing (or rather, wobbling) in front of them the Teen Titan's console collection had been precariously mounted onto a DIY wooden structure that was being propped up by a broom. It was holding somewhat steady, but it really wasn't a well balanced configuration.

"Yeah... Let's just... tape the broom to it or something. Just to be sure," Beast Boy nodded with a light grin.

"Yep! Let's definitely do that."

**Leoanda: **Thank you to _Madchickenlover_ for the suggestions! I hope you like them!

All themes, pairings and prompts are welcome! Thank you.


	38. Echo

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Echo (Meta-War AU)**

Standing in the rubble, Robin stared tiredly around him. The dust from the ceiling half-collapsing onto them was just starting to settle, and already he knew that two people hadn't survived.

His small unit was already down to five, and with this further loss, they were now three. He supposed that they deserved this, in some small twisted way. He had had a chance to pick the right side, to maybe help prevent this war... but he hadn't.

Turning his eyes to the two remaining men in his unit (if it could still be called that), he noticed the glassy looks of loss in their eyes and the exhaustion in the slump of their shoulders. They were losing the war. In spirit if not in actual.

Looking up at the newly formed hole in the ceiling, Robin wondered just how many people were echoing his thoughts. Were other humans? Metas? Was Batman, or Wonder Woman? Superman?

Was Beast Boy?

**Leoanda: **Thank you to _Madchickenlover_ for the suggestions! I hope you like them!

All themes, pairings and prompts are welcome! Thank you.


	39. Diner

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Diner**

Wiping down the table, the _Jumpin' Pancakes_ _Diner_ waitress sighed at the sound of an explosion coming from the distance. The city was being attacked _again_, and she had no doubt that at some point the fight would make its way to the diners side of the city.

Not that it hadn't before.

Almost every building in the city had _Heroes Insurance_ which covered them if a building was destroyed or damaged during the fight for good vs evil.

Glancing out the window, the waitress squinted up at the sky, trying to make out the figures duking it out above the _Jump CIty Bank_. Shaking her head, she headed back around the counter as a customer entered, setting off the small bell above the door.

"Just another typical night, huh?" the customer groaned, sliding into a stool.

"Just another typical night," she echoed back with a sigh and a nod.

**Leoanda: **Thank you to _Madchickenlover_ for the suggestions! I hope you like them!

All themes, pairings and prompts are welcome! Thank you.


	40. Outskirts

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Outskirts (Heritage AU Snippet ((not in the actual fic)) )**

Letting the small ship float aimlessly through the dark vastness of space, Prince Garfield chewed silently on his lip as he contemplated his immediate future. As the Crown Prince of Altoda and the Elistrian Empire Garfield was an important person and someone who was constantly monitored more for the Empire's safety rather than for his own.

He had never really minded that he needed to stay safe for the Empires sake - afterall, he had been raised to put all others above himself, and this was just another method to do that - but he had began to feel too closed off and boxed in to keep going.

He was a child - one with special abilities and an Empire at his beck and call - and he just wanted to _be_ one. So, the first moment he could, Garfield had fled. He had discussed the possibility before, but had never been taken seriously.

Now with a small ship on hand, he just needed to find a place to go to. A place where he could be himself, and a place where no one knew who he was or what he could do if he ever fulfilled his potential.

Pressing several buttons on the navigation systems keyboard, the greenling scrolled the chart out as far as he could, looking to the outskirts of the Quadrant.

Earth.

That sounded promising... if a little weird.

Maybe the outskirts of civilisation would do for him that his home world couldn't.

**Leoanda: **Thank you to _Madchickenlover_ for the suggestions! I hope you like them!

All themes, pairings and prompts are welcome! Thank you.


	41. Hazard

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Hazard**

Trying not to throw up, Robin held back any outward sign that he was both disgusted and horrified at the pot of 'food' Starfire was presenting to the small group of Titans. It wasn't food, there was no way it was food, but Robin smiled as best he could at the beaming alien.

"I'm sure it's fine. It looks good Starfire," he tried to reassure the pink haired teen.

"Dude, it's _bubbling_ and it's _cold_. What _cold_ thing _bubbles_?" Beast Boy pointed out, backing off slightly from the monstrous pot.

"_This_ does," Robin bit back. Turning back to Starfire, he continued: "I'd be happy to try it, Star."

"Oh, thank you friend Robin! I'm sure you'll _love_ it! It is a dish to be shared with the closest of friends!" Starfire giggled scooping up the bright orange substance into a bowl and passing it to the Titan's Leader.

Gritting his teeth, Robin spooned a decent amount into his mouth, trying to ignore the looks of horror from three of the Titans and focusing on the hopeful expression of the purple-clad teen in front of him. Forcing himself to gulp it down, he used every bit of training to school his features as he attempted to give off a positive reaction.

"Okay, let's just slap a 'Hazard' sticker on this and the forget it happened," Cyborg announced. "Seriously, man. You're not fooling anybody."

**Leoanda: **Thank you to _Madchickenlover_ for the suggestions! I hope you like them!

All themes, pairings and prompts are welcome! Thank you.


	42. Jumper

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Jumper**

Making sure that her door was locked (securely enough that even Beast Boy couldn't get in), Raven slipped off her cloak, placing it neatly onto the hook beside the door. Floating over to her bed, she quickly slid the black and grey jumper over her head and arms, letting the smell and warmth take over her.

Her control had been slipping slightly since she had awoken this morning, and having been released from her current duties she wanted to get her emotions - which had been spinning in and out of control - calmed down.

The jumper helped.

She didn't know why, or even how she let herself get away with it - but it worked.

Several months ago, it had been her turn to sort out the clothes washing and when sorting through the clean clothes, Raven had noticed a black and grey jumper. Checking the tag, she was genuinely surprised that it belonged to Beast Boy. She had never seen him wear it - or _any_ kind of jumper - but from the small holes forming on the sleeve cuffs he had had it a while.

The dark haired teen had no idea what had come over her, but she had placed it into _her_ pile of clothes and was now using it as a measure to keep her emotions under control. Wearing it helped to put her into a more positive mind-set and it actually worked.

Not that she could ever let Beast Boy find out. Heck, he had already gotten upset that _one_ of his jumpers had gone missing. She wasn't about to admit that she had it. Besides, apparently, he had _more than one_.

A thought she couldn't quite get over. He had never seemed the type, but now she just wanted to know what he looked like in one. What other colours did he have them in? How many did he have? Did he just own two of the same jumper?

Either way, he wasn't getting _this_ one back. Smiling to herself at the thought, Raven slumped back onto the covers of her bed letting the soft fabric do its work. Already, she was _much_ calmer.

**Leoanda: **Thank you to _Madchickenlover_ for the suggestions! I hope you enjoyed them!

All themes, pairings and prompts are welcome! Thank you.


	43. Garfield (& Friends)

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Garfield (& Friends)**

It had been funny...

...At first.

Now, Cyborg was heavily regretting the 'small' prank that he had pulled on Beast Boy. He had forgotten the one cardinal rule when pranking the greenling: if you got personal, he would turn evil. And an evil Beast Boy was the beginning of the Apocalypse.

The prank had been simple enough. The Titans (though Cyborg only told Beast Boy) had been asked (lie) to dress up in character costumes as a part of a sick child's '_Make A Wish_', wish. So, as was Beast Boy's M.O. the green Titan had gone all out and painted himself in bright orange with black stripes, donning full cat ears, paws and tail to resemble '_Garfield the Cat_'.

With all the pride of someone doing an insanely good deed, Beast Boy had presented himself to the other Titans only to discover Cyborg's true intentions. And like the _amazing_ guy that Beast Boy was, he had laughed along with the joke.

Red flag.

The next day, Beast Boy had simply shook his head and congratulated Cyborg on a prank well done.

Crimson Flag.

The day after that, Beast Boy had casually entered the kitchen and slid an old photo of Cyborg dancing around the tower dressed in a bright pink and yellow polka-dot dress, blonde wig and bright red high heels. How the changeling had gotten that photo was beyond even Cyborgs knowing.

But that wasn't what caused the ice to rush through his flesh and wiring. The casual smile and friendly voice did that.

"I sent a copy to everyone who'd love to have it. Bumblebee, all your ex-girlfriends - yes, even your junior high ones - the Ministers of Defence... that high school teacher you had a crush on... the Mayor of Jump City... the President of the United States... and... hang on... who else? Oh, yeah! Bill Gates."

"You... you emailed them all that picture?"

"What? No! No no no no no! No way. I posted it to them. In the mail."

And that was how Cyborg now found himself running (read: driving like a maniac) around the country trying to get to the letters before they could be delivered.

Never mess with Beast Boy. Got it. Lesson learned.

Back at Titan Tower, Beast Boy cackled to himself.

"He's going to kill you for this one, you know," Raven pointed out with a raised eyebrow and sipping at her tea.

"Only when he finally realises that I never actually made any copies or sent any letters."

"Remind me to never make you angry," Robin sighed, horrified by the entire ordeal.

**Leoanda: **Thank you to _Eris_ for the suggestion. I actually thought that it was a hilarious idea. Also, I love the idea that the other Titan's have just decided to let it all happen and not interfere. It's probably easier on them that way. I hope you like it (and the title). _EDIT:_ I actually wrote this on the day that you suggested it, however, my OCD forced me to write and post in order of suggestions. _Madchickenlover_ gave me seven prompts/themes in one go and just before you reviewed so your suggestion was next on the list. I hope you understand and forgive my OCD.

All themes, pairings and prompts are welcome! Thank you.


	44. Robin's Jump Scare Mansion

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**Note 2:** Okay, this is quite a long one, and heavily references a great game. Cookies to anyone who recognises it.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Robin's Jump Scare Mansion**

Positively fuming at the sheer audacity Beast Boy had, Robin paced back and forth in front of the Teen Titan's strategy table. Seated calmly in her usual seat, Raven watched the Fearless Leader wondering why she had been singled out.

"So... why am I here, exactly?" She inquired politely, if slightly bored.

"He did it, again! _Again_! Beast Boy never takes anything seriously, and someday, he's going to get someone hurt!" Robin fumed, glaring at the walls,

"So, talk to him."

"I've _tried_ that! He just nods his head, and then proceeds to do whatever he wants!"

"And you need _me_ to talk to him?" Raven asked, one eyebrow raised. She honestly wasn't sure if Beast Boy would listen to _her_ over anybody else.

"No. I need you to help me scare him into understanding how _important_ it is to listen to me," the Boy Wonder smirked.

* * *

Stretching languidly, Beast Boy ran a quick hand through his hair glancing at the clock on his bedroom wall. Starfire and Cyborg were still out on patrol and wouldn't be back for several hours, Robin was probably training or scouring over some cold case or other, and Raven was doing who-knew-what where.

He should probably get something to eat, and make sure that the other two Titan's ate something too.

Standing, the greenling pressed the button to open his door.

He blinked.

Then blinked again.

Turning to check that he was still stood in his room in the Teen Titan Tower, Beast Boy looked back to the corridor which looked like it definitely _didn't_ belong in the Tower. The corridor was now dark and ominous, with grey bricking and chequered flooring. Looking left then right, the changeling briefly debated just going back into his bedroom and ignoring the whole thing - no way would Robin allow this to happen without raising some sort of alarm - but he knew better than to just do _nothing_.

Sighing, Beast Boy stepped gingerly into the hallway, letting his bedroom door _swoosh_ behind him. Tossing a mental coin, Beast Boy took the left side of the hall, cautiously moving towards the end of the corridor and keeping note of all the missing doors. In fact the only door in the hallway seemed to be the one at the very end.

Approaching it slowly, Beast Boy pressed his ear to the wooden object hoping to hear anything on the other side. Not hearing anything, he slowly and delicately pulled on the iron knob internally wincing at the loud _CREAK_-ing it caused.

Fortunately, the only thing on the other side of the door seemed to be yet another corridor. Hesitating for just a moment, the greenling slipped through the gap and let the door close behind him. Beast Boy continues to make his way through the corridor, when his animal senses force him to jump backwards and his human senses force him to scream.

Dangling in front of him - having been dropped unceremoniously from the ceiling - a creepy puppet-like man holding a large sewing needle and a Joker-esque smile jangled slightly from the drop.

Realising that the puppet was just that, a puppet, Beast Boy pushed himself against the wall as much as he could in order to slide past it which out having to touch it. He officially had no idea what was going on, but now he was well and truly scared.

Practically racing down to the next door, Beast Boy jumped back screaming for a second time and a wooden board painted like a cute Lucky Cat sprang out from the side of the wall. Under any other circumstance, Beast Boy would have cooed over it, but right now, he just wanted to get the hell back to somewhere _normal_. He was really regretting leaving his room.

Beast Boy's journey through what was once the Teen Titan Tower was full of much the same. Wood boards painted with cute pictures (ice-cream cones, cats, flowers, ect.) would pop out at irregular intervals, and more creepy puppets (skeletons, ghost-like Dementor things, 'ghosts', shadowy figures ect.) would either drop down from the ceiling or follow him down each corridor.

Eventually, the green teen sped through a door and into the Titan Tower living room.

Glancing around, Beast Boy noticed that despite that it was dark, it was the same as it had always been. The large couch was the same, the T.V. and the table, the small kitchen/dining area - nothing seemed off.

Not trusting for whatever was happening to be over with, Beast Boy quietly padded further into the room, just waiting for something to drop down.

* * *

"Don't you think that this is a bit much?" Raven asked Robin.

Admittedly, most of this had been her idea. She knew best just what _actually_ scared the green teen, but she didn't want to traumatize him. He _was_ her best friend after all.

"No. He needs to learn. Besides, he's _always_ pranking _us_, it's about time we got him back," Robin smiled smugly. He knew that Beast Boy would appreciate all of this once it was over with, but the dark haired teen also wanted to in-still the knowledge that Robin needed to be listened to. "Let's move onto the next phase."

Sighing, Raven only shook her head as any outward sign of her disapproval. Giving Beast Boy a taste of his own medicine was the only reason she had agreed to this in the first place, but now she kind of wanted it to end. Hopefully, Robin would come clean soon enough.

* * *

Jumping yet again, Beast Boy let out a growl of frustration. He was almost done being scared.

_Almost_.

So far, everything around him was just making him jump, nothing had actually touched him, or even attacked him. That had led him to believe that this was a test of some kind. No doubt one of Robins, but Beast Boy was still unsure of how he was pulling it off. The Boy Wonder had probably pulled another Titan in on it - maybe Cyborg wasn't actually out on patrol, or Raven may have been using her powers to create this weird, twisted world - either way, he was going to get more than an earful when this was all over.

If this _was_ a test - which was becoming more and more likely - then they were messing with the wrong Changeling.

Glaring at the wooden board (painted to look like a cute smiling cactus) which had just jumped out from the wall, Beast Boy decided to take this into his own hands. He was the Prank King for a reason. And whoever was messing with him, was about to find out _why_.

* * *

"Uh oh," Raven smirked. "Beast Boy's gone missing."

Squinting at the bright screen, Robin alternated between each camera trying to find the green Titan to no avail.

"He was here a second ago. Maybe he finally changed into something and hid?" Robin said more to himself than the half-demon.

"Why don't you go down there and check?"

"Better idea: why don't _we_ go down there and check?" the masked teen shot back.

"Fine by me," Raven shrugged. She really wasn't that into this anymore. It had been funny at first, but now she was actually concerned with the state of Beast Boys mentality. He had seemed pretty freaked out just before he had disappeared.

Leaving the security room, Robin and Raven made their way through the new maze that was once the Teen Titan's Tower, and with Raven's magic the two Birds arrived at the living room in record time. Scanning the immediate area - and with Robin hoping that he could further scare Beast Boy if possible - the two could find no trace of the changeling.

***DINK DI-DINK D-DINK-A-DI-DINK, DINK-A-DINK A DINK-A***

Spinning to face the direction the Jack-In-The-Box music was coming from, Robin and Raven watch as a small doll totters it's way over to them. It takes several paces before falling flat on its face, the arms and legs still moving.

"_Mamma! Mamma!_"

Shuddering, Raven takes an unconscious step closer to the other Titan, eyes wide in fear. She didn't remember and music or dolls being in the plan - or in any of the props they had spread throughout the Tower.

"Did you do this?" She asked timidly.

"No. Did you?" Robin whispered back.

"No."

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Jumping in unison, both teenagers turned pale white as they both registered the scream having belonged to Beast Boy. Swapping looks of horror, it began to dawn on them that maybe someone had taken advantage of the situation - neither were quite at the point where they believed that actual ghosts/spirits/skeletons/puppets were causing any of this - and Beast Boy was in actual trouble.

"Let's go!" Robin commanded, trying to sound as confident as he usually did - and not like the terrified five year old that he felt.

Running through the main door and into the 'haunted' corridor, the two screamed as three puppets dropped from the ceiling (all with menacing looks) and right in front of them, child-like giggling followed further creeping them out.

Gulping back his growing fear, Robin pushed the props aside and sped down the hall trying to get to where the initial scream had come from with Raven following closely behind.

Spinning on his heel, Robin shrieked as he felt a very _human_ finger trace its way down his left arm.

"Was that you?!"

"Was what me?"

"Did you just brush my left arm?"

"No, how could I do that when I'm on your right side?"

Thoroughly freaked, Robin finally decided to stop messing around. This was no longer a game, and Beast Boy may be in some actual trouble. Trying to keep the fraying pieces of his mind together, Robin gulped again, and shook his head before continuing in the direction they had heard Beast Boys scream come from.

"Let's find Beast Boy and end this," Robin spoke, not quite keeping the trembling from leaking through. Raven only nodded her reply.

Passing through the door at the end of the hallway, the two Titans kept their senses wide open, trying to locate any potential threat or Beast Boy - whichever they found first.

"**BOO!**"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhh!"

"I'M TOO PRETTY TO DIE!"

Clinging to one another, it took the two of them a few moments to realise the cackling figure hunched in front of them meant them no harm.

"Dude, did you just really scream that you're '_too pretty to die_'?" Beast Boy giggled at Robin, wiping away tears of laughter.

"WHAT THE HELL-!" The Boy Wonder began to rage.

"Dude," Beast Boy interrupted. "Don't _ever_ try to prank the King of Pranks. You'll always lose."

**Leoanda:** Thank you to _Eris_ for the prompt, and cookies to anyone who gets the title!

All prompt, themes and pairings welcome!


	45. Mirror - Beast Boy

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Mirror - Beast Boy**

Some part of him had never gotten used to the green. Instead of green hair and eyes, a part of him still expected to see dark blond hair and sea blue eyes. Sometimes when he saw himself, he still expected to see peach skin and a spread of freckles across his nose.

Sometimes, he expected to still look human.

But when he caught himself, he saw just how _un_-human he actually was.

The pointed ears, sharp predatory teeth, claw-like nails and the green skin made him look like something out of a nightmare.

That's why he always wore a smile. If he had to see his own reflection, he wanted to be smiling. Bad things didn't smile dumbly - nightmarish things didn't smile cheekily, with a joke or pun on the tip of their tongue.

Beast Boy didn't particularly _like_ his reflection. But as long as he was smiling, he no longer _hated_ it.

**Leoanda: **Thank you to _Guest_ for the prompt!

All themes, pairings and prompts are welcome! Thank you.


	46. Raven's Cell (Meta-War AU)

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Meta-War AU - Raven's Cell**

Sliding down the cell wall, Raven curled into herself.

She hated this. Hated that it had all come to this. But it was the only way she could think of to keep everyone safe. Safe from her powers, her emotions... _her_.

She had made sure that the others wouldn't come for her, and she hoped that they wouldn't. Although she figured that at some point Starfire or Beast Boy might, but she would just turn them away. They were her friends, her family, and she _wasn't_ going to see them hurt. Not by _her_.

Wrapping her arms around her knees, she was left with her jumbled thoughts and emotions - Fear was taking the reins, and the others were being oddly quiet for once. Raven was used to Fear, but Fear was quickly morphing into Terror, and she wasn't used to that.

Squeezing her eyes shut, the half-demon did something she had never thought to do before.

She prayed.

**Leoanda: **All themes, pairings and prompts are welcome! Thank you.


	47. Tail

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Tails**

It wasn't unusual for the Titan's to be blasted with some substance or another by a particularly devious villain, however, it was a rare occurrence when they were blasted with something toxic.

But it _did_ happen.

And it had happened that morning.

As such the Teen Titans were required to undergo anti-toxic showers which meant that they were cordoned off with plastic sheeting and scanned for radiation or other toxic substances that may remain.

Grumbling, Robin refused to remove his mask (stating that he would rather live with radiation or poison for the rest of his life) but otherwise walked into the boy's side of the showers butt-naked.

Cyborg was having a slightly more complicated procedure with all of his circuitry having to be cleansed in a more methodical and less electrocution-ary way.

Because of this, Beast Boy felt somewhat safe washing with the other two male Titans as they both seemed to be focused on themselves. And that was how he let his guard down enough to not notice Robin glance around the shower area.

"What. Is. _That_?"

Immediately covering the previously secret appendage, Beast Boy blushed dark purple not quite knowing how to answer.

"What you've never seen a pecker before, Rob?" Cyborg snickered, not turning around.

"That's _not_ what I was referring to, Cyborg! Beast Boy's got a _tail_."

"What?!" Turning to view the greenling - who was now burying his face in his hands as there was no point in hiding his tail now.

"Guys, _seriously_?" Beast Boy whined.

The fluffy green appendage was reminiscent of a deer's tail and was currently trying to flatten itself against the small of his back. Blushing furiously Beast Boy groaned as he was bombarded with questions from his fellow Titans.

"What's going on over there?" Raven's voice drifted between the tarps separating the girls showers from the boys showers.

"Beast Boy has a _tail_!" Cyborg shouted over.

"How have I never known that?" Robin asked himself.

"Because I didn't _want_ you too!" Beast Boy cried in embarrassment.

"What kind of tail?" Starfire asked, giggling at the various images popping in and out of her imagination.

"Kinda deer-like," the metal teen observed.

"Are there any head-lights around?" Raven smirked.

"Very funny, Rae!" The changeling sniped back.

"You're the one always telling me to cheer up, Bambi."

"I hate you all."

**Leoanda:** Thank you to _Eris_ for the prompt!

All prompt, themes and pairings welcome!


	48. Mask - Robin

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Mask - Robin**

Sitting on his neatly tidied bed, Robin held his head in his hands, tears threatening to fall and soak his mask.

For years, Robin's mask had been more than just a piece of cloth to hide his identity from the world. It was a barrier between his true feelings and those of the world, a shield if you will. The mask let him be the warrior he needed to be. The _Hero_ he wanted to be.

Without it, he was just Dick Grayson, orphan and weakling.

It was only in the privacy of his own room - locked away from the world - that he allowed his armour to fail. But even then, his mask usually remained.

***Knock Knock Knock***

Sniffling at the light tapping on his door, the only full-human Titan ignored it hoping that whoever was on the other side would just leave.

"Robin?" Starfire called out softly.

Gulping, Robin kept his face in his hands as the alien Princess opened the door, quietly keying in the code. A flood of light entered the dark room before the door _swished_ closed behind her. He didn't hear her move, but the dark haired teen felt the weight of the bed shift as she sat down next to him.

"There was nothing you could do, Robin," the pink haired teen spoke gently. "There was nothing any of us could do."

"I know. But she _died_ Star, and that _is_ on me."

Placing a hand on his shoulder, she turned the male teen to face her.

"It is on _all_ of us."

Hesitating for only a minute, Robin felt the trust he had in Starfire overrule every other instinct he had.

Slipping off the last piece of his armour, his shield, Robin let the black mask drop to the floor and let his tears fall freely.

"But it was because of _me_."

As blue eyes met green, Robin gave in and sobbed into Starfire's shoulder.

**Leoanda:** Thank you to _Eris_ for the prompt!

All prompt, themes and pairings welcome!


	49. Cause

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Cause**

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Noooooooooooo!"

Wincing at the screech coming from the kitchen, Beast Boy paused his place in his game knowing exactly what was coming next.

"Where's all the meat?!"

Storming into the living area, Cyborg glared straight at the green changeling.

"Dude, what makes you think it had anything to do with _me_?" Beast Boy glared back. Just because it _did_ have something to do with him didn't mean anyone could just accuse him. Or, not without substantial evidence anyway.

"Why would anyone else get rid of it?"

"I don't know! Ask them!"

Growling at each other, Cyborg finally huffed and stormed back out the room.

"It _was_ you though, right?" Raven asked looking at him side-ways.

"Yeah," Beast Boy nodded back.

* * *

Yawning, Beast Boy squinted at the open fridge in front of him. He had half-expected it to be full of meat or for all of his personal food items to have gone missing - but it looked the same as it had the day before. The meat was still gone, but otherwise, nothing seemed to be different.

Shrugging and making the decision to just keep an eye out for the rest of the month - because if Cyborg didn't get back at him during that time, then he just wasn't going to at all - the green teen went about making himself a vegan breakfast.

Making up some tofu omelettes and a glass of almond milk, Beast Boy sat down at the kitchen table and dug heartily into his first meal.

It took ten seconds for him to realise that something was wrong.

It took a further fifteen seconds for him to realise _what_ was wrong.

"Oh My God!"

Spitting out the food that he had not swallowed, Beast Boy rushed over to the kitchen sink and attempted to wash away the vile taste of chicken egg and cow milk.

"Don't mess with my food, B," Cyborg glared from the doorway. "It's not funny."

**Leoanda:** Thank you to _Eris_ for the prompt!

All prompt, themes and pairings welcome!


	50. Effect

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Effect**

Cyborg sat on alone on the large couch in the Teen Titans Tower living area playing a solo video game, bored.

It had been a week since his little prank on Beast Boy and - personally - he believed that he had been in the right. The changeling shouldn't mess with his food. However, he had seen little of the green teen since and it had only taken a couple of days for the metallic teen to realise that Beast Boy was pointedly avoiding him.

Pouting, he tried not to be too hurt by the avoidance - _he_ was the victim in this, after all - and vowed to make peace the next time they saw each other.

Speaking of-

"Yo, BB!"

Hearing the sigh, Cyborg's eyebrow twitched before he maturely pushed the slight twinge of anger to one side. Getting angry when he had just made up his mind to patch things up would not help.

"Yeah?"

"C'mon, let's just make up already. I miss my gaming partner," Cyborg smiled, trying to offer an olive branch.

"Are you sorry?" Beast Boy asked, looking at him impassively.

"It was just a prank. And _you_ should be sorry for getting rid of all my meat!" the metal teen bristled.

"_That_ was a prank. I just moved it all to the basement freezers! _You_ **made me drink milk** and tried to **make me eat meat**. Do you have any idea _why_ I'm a vegan-vegetarian?" the changeling asked, riled up.

They were openly glaring at each other now, and Cyborg tried to keep his temper under control by milling over what Beast Boy had just said.

"Because you can turn into any animal you want, and it's a form or cannibalism?"

"No," Beast Boy sighed. "I'm a vegan-vegetarian because I'm the only one of my kind. There is literally _no one_ _else_ like me. I'm unique. And on top of that, a natural predator. From my claws to my fangs and my sensitive hearing and sight, I am, at heart, a hunter."

"Okay. So?"

"_So_, Humans. Are. Prey. To. Me."

"Oh." Eye wide, Cyborg chewed that over. It made sense really. "So, what has that got to do withyou being a vegan-vegetarian?"

"If I eat _any_ meat, then it's gonna make me want to hunt for it. Trust me, dude. When I first changed, I ate a 'normal' meal and all I wanted to do for _weeks_ was hunt. I enjoy hunting. And I hate that I enjoy it. If I let myself hunt, one day, I'll work my way up the food chain and guess what's at the top?"

"What?"

"You."

"_Me_?" Cyborg squeaked.

"Meta-humans. And right under you are normal humans. I stay the hell away from meat so that I don't become the bad guy."

"Okay."

"You sorry now?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah, BB. I'm sorry."

"Okay."

The two stood there for a few seconds contemplating the depth of everything Beast Boy had just said.

"So... you still wanna game?" the green teen asked eventually.

"Yes," Cyborg replied with relief.

**Leoanda:** Thank you to _Eris_ for the prompt!

All prompt, themes and pairings welcome!


	51. Story Time

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Story Time**

_Once upon a time... A boy met a girl. And like people are known to do, they shook hands. From the moment their hands touched they formed a bond._

_Once upon a time... A boy and a girl held hands. They held hands as each day passed by. Holding hands they walked the crowded streets, the deserted streets and the shadowed streets._

_Once upon a time... Evil lurked. It lived in the shadows, and the small crevices of people's minds and hearts._

_Once upon a time... Evil was cold and cruel. And in its coldest, cruellest moments, it watched a boy and a girl holding hands. It watched, and it waited._

_Once upon a time... The evil lurked larger in one man than in others. It had waited and waited only spilling over when the shadows of the mind grew. And with the mind growing darker, so did the heart. Now swollen, the evil lurked only behind the man's eyes. And together, they watched. They watched a boy and a girl hold hands._

_Once upon a time... A boy felt his hand break and his vision go dark._

_Once upon a time... A girl screamed as her hand broke and her body destroyed._

_Once upon a time... Evil had stopped watching._

_Once upon a time... A boy awoke to a cold, empty hand and the remains of a girl._

_Once upon a time... Evil won._

Sitting alone in his room, Beast Boy stared at the small heart-shaped tin he was holding in his hands.

"I'm so, so sorry, Terra."

**Leoanda:** All prompt, themes and pairings welcome!


	52. Blind Date

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Blind Date**

Rubbing her temples, Raven tried to ignore the waves of emotion Robin was sending out as he paced the living area of the Titan Tower. She sighed inwardly at the next wave of anxiousness, trying to keep it separate from her own emotions.

She smiled inwardly in appreciation moments later as Beast Boy sent new waves of calm and amusement towards her, affectively obliterating what Robin was sending out. The only outward sign of thanks she gave, however, was a small nod that she knew only the other teen would notice.

"Ugghhh!"

"Dude! Chill!" Beast Boy groused. "You're gonna wear a hole in the floor!"

"Yeah, man. Besides, you can't - and _won't_ \- do anything about it," Cyborg put in his two cents. "Just wait quietly until she gets back."

"If Starfire wants to go on a date with someone _who isn't you_, then she is most certainly allowed. It's not _her_ fault that you didn't ask her out first," Raven pointed out, still annoyed that The Boy Wonder's emotions kept effecting her.

"But we don't even know who she's on a date with!" Robin continued.

"I do!" Beast Boy chirped, grinning evilly. "I was the one who set them up."

"But, _why_?" the dark haired teen whined.

"'Cause she _asked_. She wanted to experience a 'normal' date, and I suggested a friend that I have. She was really excited about it," the greenling shrugged.

"Besides, it's not like she hasn't been on a date before," the empath pointed out.

"Oh, yeah! I forgot she went out with Speedy," Cyborg grinned, recalling the event.

Glaring at the three other Titans, Robin also recalled the 'date' with true hatred in his eyes, and grumbled about unsupportive friends and colleges under his breath.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	53. Dysmorphia

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Dysmorphia**

Removing the singed shoulder panel, Cyborg placed it into a steel container to be recycled into something else at a later point in time. Sighing only briefly at the revealed scar tissue, the eldest Titan went about removing the rest of the broken or too-singed-to-be-reused pieces of 'armour' revealing an equal mixture of wiring and disfigured flesh.

It had been a part of him for a few years now, but every time he caught sight of his exposed skin, he still winced. The memories of the accident and the horror his father had put him through were as much a mental aspect as a physical one, and seeing his reflection in the mirror in front of him right now he recalled his initial thought: he was deformed.

"_It's not that bad._"

Turning away from the mirror and walking over to the cabinet holding all of his spare 'armour' pieces, he let his mind wander to the conversation he had had with Bumble Bee months before.

"_You got to live, didn't you? And you even got something cool looking to cover all the _real_ damage._"

"_Maybe, but I'm still ugly,_" he had smiled self-deprecatingly.

"_I've seen your high school photos, Vic. You weren't exactly pretty to begin with,_" she had smirked back at him.

"_Thanks,_" he had answered both sarcastically and meaningfully.

Forcing himself to look back at the mirror with a grin, Cyborg knew that he would always see the deformity. But _hot damn_ if he didn't make disfiguration look _good_.

**Leoanda:** Thank you to _Madchickenlover_ for the prompt!

All prompt, themes and pairings welcome!


	54. East Is East

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**East Is East**

Propping his feet up onto the coffee table, Speedy tossed the newspaper onto the seat next to him.

"How come those guys always get mentioned, but _we_ don't?" he griped with a light sneer to the other Titan's East members.

"Maybe because they're the _original_ Teen Titans?" Aqualad asked back, quirking an amused eyebrow.

"So? We've dealt with just as many bad guys as they have!"

"You're just upset that _Robin_ gets mentioned," Bumblebee pointed out. "Besides, the less we're mentioned the better we'll be at undercover missions."

"The less we're mentioned, the less we're trusted by the people we're trying to protect," the red head griped back. Crossing his arms in a huff, he was _never_ going to admit that the Leader of Titan East was right. He loved her like a sister, but she was one smug brat when she wanted to be, and he wasn't going to willingly give her fuel.

"They trust us just fine," Aqualad replied.

"Cuando no estamos soplando cosas, de todos modos," Màs giggled, slapping his twins arm lightly. Menos giggled back at him, the two rolling around of the couch.

"What did he say?" The marine teen asked.

"That they _don't_ trust us because we're not in the paper enough," Speedy responded.

Smacking the archer up the back of his head with an eye-roll, Bumblebee corrected him. "He said that they trust us when we're not 'blowing anything up'. Which I hope none of us are _trying_ to do," she glared around at the boys.

Receiving unanimous headshakes, the black and yellowed costumed Titan rolled her eyes again knowing full well that this wasn't the case.

**Leoanda:** Thank you to _Madchickenlover_ for the prompt!

All prompt, themes and pairings welcome!


	55. Cellular Revenge

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**'Cell'ular Revenge**

"Curse those Teen Titans!" Ding Dong Daddy Dowd punched his fist into one of the tiny cell walls. "Not only did they destroy my Baby, but they locked me away in this awful room!"

Slumping back onto the thoroughly uncomfortable bed, Ding Dong Daddy Dowd ran his hands through his thin, blond hair. When he got out of here - because he _was_ going to get out, one way or another - he was going to get his revenge. And it would be _awesome_!

He just had to figure out what his revenge was going to be. He could try running them over after his Gremlins helped him re-make Baby. Or he could send his Gremlins to dismantle everything the Teen Titans owned. Or he could do something truly evil. So evil, that no other Villain had ever attempted it.

He could shut down all of Jump City's internet networks and stop the Titans from being able to use their phones and computers!

He was sure that that was what the youngsters valued over anything else.

Nodding to himself, Ding Dong Daddy Dowd decided that that was the best plan. Now all he had to do was to get out of this barred room.

**Leoanda:** Thank you to _Madchickenlover_ for the prompt!

As for the title: Did you get it? Did you get it? *Nudge nudge, wiggle eyebrow, wiggle eyebrow* Did you get it?

All prompt, themes and pairings welcome!


	56. Blind Date - Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Blind Date - Part 2**

It had been a little odd, going on a date as Dick Grayson, but his friends had been right - he had never actually asked Starfire out on a date, so he needed to either ask, or move on. And so he had moved on. Or was trying to.

The date had been a nice change of pace. She was sweet, his age and an old 'friend' of Cyborg's from his high school days. They had gone to watch a movie and then shared a pizza before he had escorted her to a taxi home.

It had been nice. And they had shared comments to meet up at some point at a later time, possibly for a second date. On his way back to the Teen Titan Tower, Dick actually felt good about his romantic situation.

"So, how was it? Did you like her? Did you kids get along?" Cyborg asked once he was back at the Teen Titan Tower and donned his mask and cape once more.

"It was pretty good, actually. Thanks," Robin smiled. "We exchanged numbers, so, you never know... we might go out again."

"Good for you, dude," Beast Boy chirped up from the couch. "Maybe you'll actually get a social life."

"Hey! I'm not _that_ bad."

"Yes, you are," Raven said without looking up from her book. She lightly bumped her elbow into Starfire's side as the young Tameran Princess hadn't said a word or even shown any kind of emotion - which was extremely unusual.

Jolting back lightly in surprise, Starfire simply stood and quietly left the room. And Robin - who was now giving a few details to Cyborg - was the only one who hadn't noticed.

"Anyway, I'm gonna go and get up-to-date on what's been happening on the wires," the Boy Wonder finally said. Giving a small wave of thanks, Robin left the main living room and made his way to his bedroom.

He was almost there when he felt a small brush against his arm. Spinning on one heel and raising his arms defensively - as he had sensed nothing before the gentle touch - only to realise that Starfire was hovering silently in front of him.

"Star? What's wrong? You okay?"

"Did you really enjoy your date?" she asked quietly.

"Uh, yeah. It was nice," he answered, unsure of where this was going.

"Are you two going to do the 'going out' again?"

"Uhh... maybe? I don't know." Now thoroughly confused, the black haired teen stood in the darkened hallway, trying to figure out what was wrong and why Starfire was acting the way she was.

"What about me?" she asked, even quieter.

"What about you?"

"Would you try the 'going out' with me?"

"...What?..." Completely stunned now, Robin had no idea what to do or say.

"Would you do the 'going out' with me?" she asked again, slightly louder this time.

"...Okay. Sure."

Brightening up immediately, the Tameran flew off back towards the living area.

It took a few minutes of Robin staring off into space for him to realise that she had been _jealous_.

**Leoanda:** Thank you to _Eris_ for the prompt!

All prompt, themes and pairings welcome!


	57. It's A Picnic, Not A Date!

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**It's A Picnic, Not A Date!**

They had picked a great spot, really. The sun was shining, it was warm with a light breeze and the park was buzzing with general life. It was a perfect day.

And a perfect day usually required a picnic.

So, Beast Boy and Cyborg had packed a lunch basket - filled with both tofu/quorn meat and actual meat, as well as sandwiches, biscuits, cakes and various fruits - and had ambled down to the park.

They had both decided on a spot near the lake, with the Titans Tower in the distance. It was scenic, and after having laid out the plaid blanket and set out the food, they had poured drinks and then just _talked_.

It had been a while, so the change of pace and having given each other the time away from not only the other Titans, but also the public in general, was _nice_.

"Awwww! Look! They're on a date!"

"I _told_ you they we're like that!"

Slamming his head into his hand, Cyborg let the green teen take this one.

"It's a picnic, not a date, thank you!" Waving at the two girls - who had gone red in embarrassment of being overheard - he sent them a toothy grin before rolling his eyes. "What's that.. like the sixth time now?"

"Yep."

**Leoanda:** Thank you to _Eris_ for the prompt!

All prompt, themes and pairings welcome!


	58. Sensing Earnest

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Sensing Earnest**

Sometimes, Beast Boy hated that he was a meta-human.

Not always because he was green and a natural predator. But sometimes - because a part of his meta-humanness was that he had heightened senses - he hated that he could sense things that no one else around him could.

Usually, he could smell fear or anger, or he could taste disapproval, or he could hear conversations he wasn't supposed to be privy to. But every now and then, he could _smell_ something that embarrassed him. Not because it was anything wrong, but because in being able to sense emotions and actions through scent, it made him privy to parts of other people's lives that they didn't want anyone to know of and that no one else knew. Not even the person giving off the scent knew that he could smell it.

Which was the predicament he was currently finding himself in.

He was embarrassed. For himself and for Robin.

He could _smell_ it. And he knew that no one else could. That Robin couldn't.

He could smell what Robin must've been doing not to long before joining them in the living room. And it wasn't even PG-13.

Groaning inwardly, Beast Boy resigned himself to not being able to look the Boy Wonder in the eyes for the next couple of days.

**Leoanda:** Thank you to _Eris_ for the prompts! I hope you liked them (and all the pun titles).

All prompt, themes and pairings welcome!


	59. Beached 'Saurus

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Beached 'Saurus!**

"Awwwww, man!"

Groaning as one, the Teen Titans wilted as they viewed the almost fully packed beach. The teens had decided to take a truly deserved break by taking advantage of the great weather and trooping down to the Jump City Beach - picnic baskets in hand.

"Well, we might as well find _somewhere_ to sit," Robin said, scanning the beach up and down for any space that may fit the five of them.

"_Where_? This place is full!" Cyborg replied. "And it's the _whole_ beach!"

"I'd rather go home than try to find a place surrounded by so many people," Raven shrugged. It was hard enough to keep peoples' emotions from effecting her on a good day, let alone when she just wanted to relax.

"Perhaps we should just surrender the beach and attempt to relax somewhere else?" Starfire asked.

"Hang on, hang on, hang on! I've got an idea!" Beast Boy grinned at them.

"Uh oh."

Twenty minutes later, four of the Teen Titans were sat on the railing that separated the beach from the road, waiting to see what bright idea the Prankster had come up with now.

Suddenly, a huge black-green Mosasaurus leapt up onto the beach, crashing the waves and flooding a large area of land. Screeching, the large, sharp teeth snapped at the air as its tail crashed back into the water creating a barrage of smaller waves.

Immediately, people started to flee, screaming at the monstrosity in front of them. Within minutes, the only people left were the face-palming Titans and the few locals who had recognised the green monster as Beast Boy.

"BEAST BOY!" Robin shouted, angry. This was _not_ what he had in mind.

**Leoanda:** Thank you to _Eris_ for the prompt!

All prompt, themes and pairings welcome!


	60. Rooftops

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Rooftops**

Swinging her legs lightly over the Teen Titans Tower roof edge, Raven allowed the monotonous motion to calm her chaotic mind. She had not awoken that morning in the best of moods, and the day had only caused everything to get worse. Nothing helped.

So, instead of taking it out on her friends, Raven had silently made her way to the roof so that she could let the evening light and the slight breeze calm her. She took several deep breaths and closed her eyes.

"Raven?"

Nodding slightly in acknowledgement, the empath waited silently as Robin moved to sit next to her. Dangling his legs over the side of the roof too, he sighed gently and held one of her hands in his without looking at her.

"You okay?" he asked softly.

"I'll be fine. I just need a few minutes," she answered, just as quiet.

"Okay."

Sitting there in companionable silence, the two Birds watched the world turn for a while.

**Leoanda:** Thank you to _Onlybooksandchocolate_ for the prompt!

All prompt, themes and pairings welcome!


	61. Tribal Paint

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Tribal Paint**

He should be _blaming_ Robin. Really, he should.

But honestly, he was actually happy to back in a place he had spent some of his more formative years. The small village wasn't actually the village had had been raised, but it was close enough as not only did he speak the language, but they had the same customs that he remembered.

Donning a black and gold cloth that wrapped around his torso and ended over the side of his right shoulder, Beast Boy was painted with black and gold stripes (similar to that of a tigers) and gold painted in a stripe across his eyes.

In an effort to continue good relations between the Teen Titans and the Honorary Titans, Robin had decided that they should all visit the more far-out-reaching Honorary Titans which had led to the excursion of tracking down Hot Spot. He had not been in the city and all lines of enquiry had led them (*cough*Robin*cough*) to getting lost.

Having some experience in surviving the harsh, foreign lands, Beast Boy had taken over and had managed to lead them to this small village in the middle of, apparently, nowhere.

The green teen grinned as he recalled the villagers bowing and murmuring in awe at the sight of him. He had forgotten that he had almost been worshipped as a God here.

"Why are you the only one that's allowed to get dressed up?" Cyborg asked, confused.

"Because, Dude, they think I'm a _God_."

"_You_?"

"Yeah," grinning at them, he turned and spoke in Kiswahili to the Village Elder about the feast arrangements. It had been decided that in order not to offend the village, they would be spending the night before moving on to track down Hot Spot. And as a part of not offending the village, the village was putting on a feast to 'respect' Beast Boy.

"Did _you_ know that he could speak another language?" Raven asked the Boy Wonder.

"No. Did you?"

"No."

"This is soooo weird!" Cyborg mused. "Our fate is in the hands of a renowned prankster. One who _they_ believe is a _God_. This cannot be good."

"Perhaps we should have some faith in friend Beast Boy," Starfire pointed out, knowing just how serious the green teen could be when he needed to be. Watching a somewhat evil smirk appear onto the changelings face, she _did_ wonder if her trust was warranted.

**Leoanda:** Thank you to _Eris_ for the prompt!

All prompt, themes and pairings welcome!


	62. Visit (Meta-War AU)

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**Eris:** Have you considered creating your own account and trying to write your own set of drabbles/shorts? You seem to have a lot of ideas and I'm sure that if you give it a go you could be a great writer. Just a thought.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Visit (Meta-War AU)**

Dropping lightly into the wooden chair, Beast Boy sighed quietly as he watched the heavy metal door from across the room. It was a dark and heavy as it had been the last time he had been here, and he knew that it wouldn't open for him - or for anyone.

The monks had been as helpful as possible but even they had limits. One had smiled grimly at him while placing the pot of tea onto the small table before leaving the green man alone with the door.

And he was effectively alone with the door.

Raven never let herself have any visitors.

So, he just poured himself a cup of herbal tea and sat silently sipping as he watched the door hoping that she could at least sense his presence.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	63. Pokemon Go!

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Pokémon Go**

"Beast Boy!" Robin called out, throwing a punch at the colossal stone Meta currently attacking Jump City.

"Just a minute!"

Sticking his tongue out the side of his mouth, Beast Boy pressed his finger onto the screen of his mobile phone, taking careful aim, before swiping the standard red Pokéball at the little green Pikachu on the screen.

"What on Earth are you doing?!" The Boy Wonder shouted back, bewildered.

"I'm _trying_ to catch this Event Pikachu. Dude, it's _me_!" The changeling grinned broadly, waving his mobile phone back and forth.

"Are you serious?! Beast Boy! Get. Over. HERE!"

"In a minute!" he called back, now trying to capture it with a blue Great Ball.

"No! NOW!" Dodging to one side, Robin wondered at Beast Boy's mentality.

"Hang on!... YES! Got it!" Jumping up and down on the spot, Beast Boy giggled as the capture screen came on.

"_Beast Boy_!"

"Okay, okay! Yeesh!" The changeling rolled his eyes, putting his phone away. "You should try to catch it once were done."

"Just get over here!" Robin groaned, more to himself than anyone else.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	64. Wisdom

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Wisdom**

"What a _stupid_ thing to say!" Robin whined in exasperation, burying his face into his hands.

"It's not stupid! It's _wise_," Beast Boy bit back, offended.

"In what world is telling a bunch of kids that _Zombies_ exist, wise?" the Boy Wonder insisted.

"A world full of green shape-shifters, half-demons, cyborgs, aliens, animate concrete, literal _superheroes_ and _magic_!"

"He's got you on that one," Cyborg pointed at Robin. "I mean, if _we_ exist, what else does?"

"_Everything_! Everything exists! Dude, if I can turn into Dinosaurs and Unicorns, then zombies exist," the changeling huffed falling back onto the couch.

"Well, they _don't_. And please stop telling _young_ and _impressionable_ _children_ those sorts of things, you're going to get us into deep trouble," the masked teen glared. "Next thing you're going to tell me is that _vampires_ exist."

"Yeah. They do. How do you _not_ believe in these things?" Beast Boy asked completely confused as to how _he_ was the smart one here.

"They _don't_! Vampires, zombies and ghosts aren't real!"

"Dude, 'don't assume before the facts'."

"Arrrrgggggggghhhhh!"

Stomping out of the room, Robin left the other Titans wondering how they had let the only _human_ on the team be their leader.

"Isn't the original quote 'presume' not 'assume'?" Raven pointed out.

"Yeah, but Robins being a jerk," he smirked back at her.

"Okay."

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	65. Courage

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Courage**

It was a well kept secret that she was scared of a lot of things. She was scared of things that most people were afraid of - extreme heights; being truly alone; spiders; the dark; small spaces, the list goes on.

And due to her current occupation, she was scared of things other people never came across - losing herself to her powers; letting her anger take control; accidentally hurting someone (one of her friends, or worse, someone innocent); _purposely_ hurting someone; losing a friend or someone she considered family, and that list goes on too.

She went into battle afraid of everything and she came back to the tower afraid.

But despite the fear, she used her powers to keep people safe. To keep her friends safe. Courage was not the absence of fear but the ability to do what was right and _act_ in spite of it.

She was a hero. She would always help someone no matter how scared she got.

_That's_ what made Starfire was a hero.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	66. Power

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Power**

Staring intently at the tiny LED, Beast Boy and Cyborg were stumped.

"Shouldn't it be turning on?" the greenling asked.

"Yeah, _should_. But, it isn't." Scratching his head in complete confusion, the metallic teen went through the process one more time. "Okay, so the console wall lead is plugged it. That lead is also plugged into the console _correctly_. The cord linking the console to the TV is also _correctly_ plugged in at both ends and the controllers are wireless and the batteries are fully charged."

"Are you sure that the light isn't just broken?"

"No way. The console isn't even making the _whirring_ noise it does when it's on," Cyborg replied.

"They why isn't it turning on?"

"Maybe," Raven drawled from her place on the couch without looking up from her book, "you should try turning the wall switch that the plug is in, on?"

"Ohhhh!"

Giggling in embarrassment, the changeling leant down and flipped the switch on. Immediately, the console hummed to life and the small, green LED lit up.

"Thanks, Rae!"

"Sure."

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	67. Bath Time!

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Bath Time!**

Giggling, Starfire waited as Beast Boy tested the temperature of the water in the large bath tub as she held Silkie close to her chest. The two Titans had had to take turns in looking after it over the last two weeks, and due to their hectic schedules, they had been unable to give the mutant larva the proper attention it deserved.

"Okay! That's a pretty good temperature," Beast Boy grinned.

Gently placing the pink and yellow creature into the white tub, Starfire petted Silkies head before gleefully picking up the soap and body brush.

"Silkie will appreciate the bubbles!" the Princess giggled again. Holding the bottle of liquid soap - scented with a _lovely_ vanilla and coconut combination - she squirted a out a generous amount right onto the larva's back before gliding the body brush back and forth across the length of Silkies back and neck.

Holding the larva in place, Beast Boy made sure to lather the extra amounts of soap around Silkies side and belly before gently turning the small creature onto it's back and letting Starfire scrub whatever dirt and grime had accumulated there (not that there was much as Silkie rarely left the Tower).

It was a strangely relaxing event, one where Silkie felt loved and thoroughly pampered by its' humans, and one where Starfire and Beast Boy got to spend some time together that didn't revolve around something dark or depressing.

**Leoanda:** Thank you to _The-Fallen-Spirit_ for the prompt!

All prompt, themes and pairings welcome!


	68. Welcome to Night Vale

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Welcome to Night Vale**

Squinting against the harshness of the sun, Robin sat on the bench outside of a _Ralph's_ wondering just how he had gotten there.

The Titan's had once more ventured out into the more remote parts of America to recruit potential Honorary Titans. _This_ time though, they had gone in groups. Starfire and Raven had travelled north, while Cyborg and (a borrowed) Bumble Bee had gone further east. He and Beast Boy had gone south, but now, he wasn't really sure _where_ they were, or _how_ they had gotten there.

The changeling was stood by the stores door, peering through the glass window and trying to see if there was any movement inside.

"How did we get here?" Robin asked out loud.

"Dunno. I don't remember," Beast Boy replied quietly. Giving up, the green teen sat down next to the other teenager looking up and down the silent street. "I think I know where we are though."

"Where?"

"Night Vale."

"_Where_?"

"Night Vale." Still speaking quietly, Beast Boy waited for something to happen. What that was was beyond Robins current knowing. "Hey, do you have a radio on you? Mine broke last week and I haven't been able to get it replaced, yet."

"Uhhhh, yeah." Rummaging in his belt for a few moments, the Boy Wonder pulled out a small black portable radio and handed it over to his teammate. "What do you know about this Night Vale?"

"You'll see."

Switching the small device on - Beast Boy didn't even bother trying to tune it - and almost immediately a silky smooth voice filtered through the small speakers.

"_And hello to our new visitors! The famous Teen Titan's no less! I _do_ hope that you enjoy your stay here in _Night Vale_, and please, do not listen to the Angels near you, they tell lies and do not exist._"

Sending a horrified and confused expression to Beast Boy, Robin wondered just where the hell they were.

"Ugg, great!" the changeling groaned, rolling his eyes and ignoring Robin. "Well, at least I'm not going to be the weirdest thing here."

"What is going on?" Robin asked again.

"We're in _Night Vale_. Everything is going on. Just try to think of it as being on a bad acid trip."

"I've never done drugs, Beast Boy."

"Neither have I. But this is gonna be just like that."

"_Welcome to _Night Vale," Cecil repeated over the radio.

**Leoanda:** Gods, I love the _Welcome to Night Vale_ podcasts. Any other fans?

All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	69. Parley (Meta-War AU)

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Parley (Meta-War AU)**

Wiping the streak of blood from his chin, Beast Boy sat down on the ground, leaning against a destroyed wall. His dark green eyes glared darkly at the human sat across from him, one who was also wiping away the blood from his split lip.

"Let's just... parley, or something. Just for a minute," the human heaved.

"Sure. 'Cause we're both secretly pirates," the meta-human smirked, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"B, c'mon. It's me."

"Yeah. It's _you_."

Glaring at the young man across from him, Beast Boy knew that he would never actually forgive him. No matter their joint history or previous friendship.

"Just... just... just _talk_ to me. _Please_! I was wrong! I _am_ wrong, okay? What can I do?"

"Nothing. You picked your side, Richard. You chose _them_."

"_I know_! But, I made a mistake, Garfield!"

"So, what? You wanna jump ship? Just... change sides? You think we'll let you? You really think we're gonna _trust_ you?" Beast Boy growled.

"I'm _sorry_."

"Not good enough. You've done too much damage. Killed too many of us. _Way_ too many. I can't trust you, and I _won't_."

"I'm sorry," Robin whispered now, looking down at his hands.

"Too late," Beast Boy replied just as quiet. "It's way too late."

"I know. But, I needed to try."

**Leoanda:** Okay, maybe I'll get around to making this into an actual full fic at some point.

All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	70. Snippits

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Snippits**

Dick was the only one he could really talk to about his family. It was a rare time when the two of them sat up - very late (or early) in the morning - and reminisced about the times before they were heroes, and just _how_ they became heroes, but it _did_ happen.

"I used to think that he hated me, but when I think back on it, he just wanted me to stop being scared," Dick continued. "He was my Dad, and I know now that he just wanted what was best for me."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I remember this one time when _my_ Dad held me down as a nurse injected me with something - can't remember what, exactly. I just kept screaming and crying. But he was just trying to save me. I was dying and he just wanted me to live," Garfield confided. It was an awful memory, and not one he had ever been fond of, but it was only with age that he fully appreciated just how hard it had to have been for his father too. "He cried too. After, I mean."

"Yeah, I put way too much bad stuff onto him. Stuff that wasn't even in his control."

"I guess all we can do now is forgive them and try to get what was good from it," the green teen replied. "Your Dad want to make sure you were prepared for the world and mine just wanted me to live. They weren't bad people..."

"...They were just in the middle of some _really_ bad circumstances," the masked teen finished with a wry smile.

"Yep."

**Leoanda:** Thank you to _The-Fallen-Spirit_ for the prompt!

All prompt, themes and pairings welcome!


	71. Contentment

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Contentment**

Starfire was giggling at Cyborg and Beast Boy trying to out-do each other by 'rapping' insults as Robin 'rated' each insult to devise a winner.

They were being quite loud, and as Beast Boy leapt onto the coffee table to 'throw-down' a new set of 'lyrics', Raven quirked an eyebrow and lightly shook her head at the entire performance before returning her attention to her book.

During these brief periods of peace the groups usually found some obscure way to entertain themselves. And although the other Titan's were well aware of her preference to be alone, they never faltered in extending an invitation to join in _every time_.

So, as she watched her friends attempt their own version of _Roast Battle_, she felt truly content.

**Leoanda:** Thank you to _The-Fallen-Spirit_ for the prompt! Yeah, I sometimes feel like Raven is the Eeyore of the group, so this was a great prompt for her. Thank you!

All prompt, themes and pairings welcome!


	72. K-Pop!

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**Eris:** Don't worry, I'm getting around to you're prompts! There are a lot of them and I'm still doing first come first served, so yours will start after the next one. They've already been written and I promise, they are coming.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**K-Pop!**

Throwing her arm out and winking back at the gigantic TV screen, Starfire mirrored every dance move that _BoA_ was performing. _BoA_ was her favourite K-Pop artist and the Tameran Princess followed along with every movement and (much to her fellow Titan's dismay) attempt to sing every note.

Robin tried to be enthusiastic about Starfire's new hobby, but it was hard when the young alien couldn't sing and her 'dancing' mostly consisted of stomping around the living area.

Cyborg had long learnt to just vacate the area as quickly as possible, and Raven somehow always managed to slip away unseen moments before Starfire started to caterwaul.

Not surprisingly, Beast Boy was usually jamming away to the music, himself, but he often preferred to make up his own dance routine rather than follow the one on screen.

So, it was (too often, in Robin's mind) that Starfire and Beast Boy would find themselves singing and dancing to various Korean and Japanese songs in the living area at some point in the early afternoon.

**Leoanda:** Thank you to _The-Fallen-Spirit_ for the prompt!

_Side-Note:_ I'm a huge fan of _BoA_ myself, so I had to mention her. Any other fans?

All prompt, themes and pairings welcome!


	73. Monthly Cycles

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Monthly Cycles**

Beast Boy understood being a slave to your senses. Hell, he was a slave to most of his, he couldn't help when his body reacted to something because his instinct told it to. His ears would involuntarily perk upwards when he heard a new sound; his heart-beat would slow when he sensed danger; his eye-sight would sharpen in the dark.

He _knew_ that those sorts of things couldn't be controlled.

But his face still went bright red as he buried his face into his crossed arms at the same time every month.

He genuinely thought that he would've gotten used to it - learnt to ignore it - by now. But it could still make him blush, and it still made him not want to even _look_ at his fellow Titans during this phase of the lunar cycle.

"Ugh, why can't hot water bottles last longer than three hours?" Raven muttered darkly to the Tameran Princess.

"Because everything hates us right now," Starfire grumbled back at her, hugging her bright pink and fluffy hot water bottle close to her stomach. "My _body_ hates me right now."

"Tell me about it," the half-demon replied as she clung tightly to her own lilac hot water bottle.

Beast Boy wasn't sure if it was better or worse that the two girls cycles had synced.

Probably worse.

**Leoanda:** Thank you to _The-Fallen-Spirit_ for the prompt!

_Side-Note:_ I actually prefer to use wheat bags. They're hotter and last _waaaay_ longer. They're also easier to position.

All prompt, themes and pairings welcome!


	74. I'm a Ninja!

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**I'm a Ninja!**

Pointedly ignoring the feeling of being stared at, Robin took a sip of his coffee and continued to read the article on his smart tablet. The fearless leader managed to get through two entire paragraphs before he felt a slight _Whoosh!_ of air over his head and he caught a flash of black in his peripheral vision.

"_What_ is Beast Boy doing?" Cyborg asked as he looked up at the ceiling where the black-clad changeling was clinging from.

"Ssshhhhhhhhhh!" Beast Boy stage whispered. "You can't actually see me!"

"Of course I can see you! I'm looking _right_ _at you_!" the metallic teen pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

"Just ignore him. He's been like this all morning," Robin spoke without looking up from his article.

"But... _why_?"

"Because... I'm a Ninja!" Beast Boy grinned.

**Leoanda:** Thank you to _Eris_ for the prompt!

All prompt, themes and pairings welcome!


	75. Haunted House

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Haunted(?) House**

A number of strange occurrences had been reported surrounding the abandoned house, and from studying the reports Robin had come to the conclusion that maybe a gang or some other criminal was hiding out there.

So, he had come up with a plan to see just what was going on - just in case a person of interest was plotting something bad. Or so he kept telling the other Titans. Really, the Boy Wonder just wanted the reports to stop being sent his way.

And that was how the five teens found themselves standing outside of a dark, gloomy building trying to figure out just how _anyone_ would want to live there. It would definitely make a good place to hide in though.

Making their way silently up the path, Robin led them up to the doorway before ducking under the right side window and peeping into the room. With all five Titans hiding as best they could in front of the house, they each listened intently for anything inside.

_**fffwwwwwooooooooooo**_

Gulping, Robin steeled himself before he pushed the door open as quietly as he could, secretly hoping that the sound was just the wind. Leading the team into the house, they crept into the main hallway with Robin giving each of them signals to search the house in different directions.

**###############################################**

Robin had been creeping around the upstairs bedrooms when he heard some quiet whispering. Stopping still, he let his hearing sharpen in an attempt to pin-point where the whispering was coming from. Slinking towards the bathroom door, the Boy Wonder peered around it just enough to see Beast Boy speaking quietly to thin air.

"What are you doing?" Robin asked, still keeping his voice low.

Jumping at the question, Beast Boy's eyes widened and his face flushed bright red as he stared back at Robin. Gulping loudly, the green teen's eyes looked about for a way out before he realised that he would have to give an explanation.

"I was talking," Beast Boy finally replied.

"To who?"

"To the spirits."

"Spirits?" Robin asked sceptically. Moving to sit on the edge of the bath tub next to his teammate, the masked teen looked around the small space trying to see what Beast Boy could see.

"Yeah. Usually, spirits haunt people. But this guy, he got lost and ended up here. I think he's just trying to find a way home," Beast Boy whispered back.

"Okay... Do you usually talk to.. 'spirits'?" Robin asked. It was a little concerning to say the least. But then again, Robin was aware that there were things in the world that he may never truly understand.

"Sometimes," the changeling shrugged. "I tend to be the only one who can see or hear them, so if they want to talk, I listen. It's the least I can do."

"Cool." Nodding, the dark haired teen looked back through the door and towards the rest of the house. "So, the house is empty, otherwise, then?"

"Yeah. It's just James."

"James?"

"The spirit. He's called James."

"Okay. So it's just James?"

"Yeah. It's just James."

**Leoanda:** Thank you to _Eris_ for the prompt!

All prompt, themes and pairings welcome!


	76. Mythical Proportions

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Mythical Proportions**

Smirking, Beast Boy waited for the other four Titans to be in the main living area before making his grand entrance. Music blared over the radio's speakers, beating out his sick intro music.

Letting out a gentle neigh, Beast Boy trotted into the main living area and gleefully watched as Robin, Raven, Starfire and Cyborg's mouths dropped in unison. Flicking his black mane over his shoulder, Beast Boy made sure that they took note of the gleaming green horn.

"You're a unicorn?!" Cyborg gasped.

**Leoanda:** Thank you to _Eris_ for the prompt!

All prompt, themes and pairings welcome!


	77. Communication Across the Species

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Communication Across the Species**

"No way! And you just _let_ him?" Beast Boy gasped, running his fingers through his hair.

"Meow meow, meow meow meooow!"

"Awwwww! What a cute kittie!" Starfire squealed, scooping the tortoise coloured cat up into her arms and cuddling it close.

"Hey! Star! Please put her down, she's kinda had a rough day," the green teen asked, putting his hands up in a staying manner.

"Oh! Okay! I'm sorry!" Gently letting the feline jump out of her arms, the purple clad teen watched at the cat gently padded over to Beast Boy before plopping herself behind him. "She has had a rough day?" Starfire asked, confused.

"Yeah. Her owner has been really clingly lately, and her youngest kitten was a real jerk to her this morning. So, pretty rough," he nodded.

"You can understand her?" the Princess asked.

"Uhhh, yeah? I guess," shrugging, Beast Boy didn't see what the big deal was. He could transform into any animal he wanted after all. It wasn't that big of a deal.

**Leoanda:** Thank you to _Eris_ for the prompt!

All prompt, themes and pairings welcome!


	78. Making Friends - Werewolves

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Making Friends - Werewolves**

Branching out of the United States of America had been an ambitious idea, but it had proven to be a good decision in the past, so Robin had sent them all out once more in the hopes of recruiting honorary Titan's around the world.

As Robin saw it, the more of them there were, the better off they all would be.

So, with his advanced knowledge of European languages, Beast Boy had been sent to Europe in a effort to recruit. He was currently in Wittlich, Germany, and chasing an old fable into the ground.

Legend has it that a mysterious creature - a Werewolf - had been last seen back in 1988. But there had been a number of recent sightings which suggested that it may have come back.

Personally, Beast Boy thought that a Meta-Human with wolf- or dog-like features may have been lurking about and perhaps the new sightings were off a relative. With that in mind, he wandered around the shrine area and the road leading towards Morbach.

"Hello?"

Jumping almost five feet into the air, Beast Boy spun around letting his eyes fall onto the pair of glowing yellow eyes staring back at him. Grinning suddenly, Beast Boy waved as a young boy stepped out of the shadows revealing a cute version of Teen Wolf.

"Hey!"

**Leoanda:** Thank you to _Eris_ for the prompt!

All prompt, themes and pairings welcome!


	79. Making Friends - Monkey King

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Making Friends - Monkey King**

Rubbing his temples, Robin wondered (once again) why he had chosen himself to be the one to go to China to recruit honorary Titans. He could barely form a full sentence in Cantonese and China spoke eight languages and that didn't include the hundreds of variations in dialect and sentence structure. He was extremely dependant on everyone being able to speak English, which was actually quite arrogant.

Following up on a rumour - which a kind twenty-something had given to him - Robin was making his way to a small village temple where the rumour had spoken of the Monkey God come to life. From the Boy Wonder's past experience, he knew that the most likely scenario was that it was a Meta-Human who had been a product of his up-bringing.

Having arrived to the village and paid his respects to the Temple's Gods, Robin had wondered if his life was just some big joke or one big conspiracy to send him insane. Which is how he found himself rubbing his forehead and hoping that the 'Monkey God' would stop babbling away in Mandarin and go back to speaking English sometime soon.

This was just like dealing with a hyper Beast Boy.

**Leoanda:** Thank you to _Eris_ for the prompt!

All prompt, themes and pairings welcome!


	80. Making Friends - Bhramari

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Making Friends - Bhramari**

Folding her legs under herself, Raven accepted the honeyed tea with a light bow of her head. She had not been overly keen on venturing out of Jump City on her own - after what had happened the _last_ time they had tried to recruit honorary Titans, it wasn't really a wonder - but when she had arrived in Majuli, Assam the half-demon had been pleasantly surprised to find a fellow demi-being.

Padma - or Bhramari, as everyone called her - had been in the fields letting her numerous bees and hornets build their nest while she tended to several flower beds along with a few members of her family.

Watching a small bee settle onto the rose patterned saucer, Raven quietly recruited another honorary Titan.

**Leoanda:** Thank you to _Eris_ for the prompt!

All prompt, themes and pairings welcome!


	81. Making Friends - Zennyo Ryūō

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Making Friends - ****Zennyo Ryūō**

Soaring threw the darkened clouds, Starfire narrowed her eyes at the whizzing figure in front of her. The Zennyo Ryūō was giggling at her and spraying the water from the rain clouds into her eyes as it spun large swirling figures around her.

The small game of tag had quickly become a game of who was faster. Grinning, the Tameran put on a burst of speed, slamming her hand into the rain spirits back.

"You're It!"

**Leoanda:** Thank you to _Eris_ for the prompt!

All prompt, themes and pairings welcome!


	82. Making Friends - Chupacabra

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Making Friends - Chupacabra**

Cyborg was a big guy. Even before he had the accident he had been pretty large, and now with the added mechanical components, he was huge. Which is why he couldn't understand why he was so scared of a small pack of Chupacabra's.

He had been sent to Canóvanas, Puerto Rico, to track down the person behind several superstitious sightings. He had approached the Meta-human who looked so much like one, hoping to be able to turn on the charm and then make a swift exit. But somehow, the Meta-human had pulled him into staying for lunch and then had promptly sat down with her pack surrounding the two of them.

At least, the Chupacabra's of legend were a lot smaller in real life.

**Leoanda:** Thank you to _Eris_ for the prompt!

All prompt, themes and pairings welcome!


	83. Making Friends - Vampire

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Making Friends - Vampire**

Beast Boy's second target in Europe was actually pretty close to where he had found miniature _Teen Wolf_. Having travelled east, he had gone to Braniewo, Poland where a young looking hero had been spotted late at night and had been rumoured to live somewhere around Braniewo Castle.

Honestly, the changeling had been expecting a European Robin, but having caught up with the older teen, Beast Boy realised that he was far from it.

"So... you really need blood?" the green teen asked, trying not to gag at the smell coming from the cup in the Vampire's hand.

"Yes. But I only drink from animals," she explained. "Butchers kill and sell the locals meat, so I simply buy the blood that is let."

"That's.. efficient, I guess. You afraid of the sun?"

"No," Maja smiled. "But my eye-sight is so sensitive that I need to wear shades."

"Not a fan of _Twilight_, then?"

"Definitely not."

"Cool."

**Leoanda:** Thank you to _Eris_ for the prompt!

All prompt, themes and pairings welcome!


	84. Making Friends - Minotaur

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Making Friends - Minotaur**

Beast Boy's third stop in Europe was Heraklion, Crete. A young, horned hero going by the name 'Minotaur' was rumoured to be working in the area, and Beast Boy wondered just how many mythological creatures he was going to meet this month.

Walking the streets as a small green cat, Beast Boy let his feline senses do most of the work in tracking down the young hero. So far, he trip to Europe had been relatively uneventful - if meeting legendary creatures could be called 'uneventful' - and he had strangely had little to no trouble when it came to the locals - though that could be due to local superstition - but it was still easier to just travel transformed.

When the changeling had finally located 'The Minotaur', he watched the horned hero for a while, not really that impressed with the small goat horns that protruded out of the dark, curly hair. The teen hero was more of a Satyr than a Minotaur, but hey, _he_ hadn't chosen his name either.

**Leoanda:** Thank you to _Eris_ for the prompt!

All prompt, themes and pairings welcome!


	85. Making Friends - Baba Jaga

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Making Friends - Baba Jaga**

The last stop in Eastern Europe for Beast Boy was Shchepkinsky Forest, Rostov-von-Don, Russia. He had overheard several stories about 'magical' protectors of the forest, protectors that the locals were calling '_Baba Jaga_'.

Rolling his eyes at the name, he had maintained his cat-form and was now letting his green colouring blend him perfectly into the environment.

The protectors - or '_Baba Jaga'_s' - were in fact three sisters who each had the ability to grow and manipulate flora. He had to push back the darker memories of his last encounters with a Earth manipulator, but at least the three sisters seemed amicable to those who were of the Earth.

**Leoanda:** Thank you to _Eris_ for the prompt!

All prompt, themes and pairings welcome!


	86. Dude, You Dead

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Dude, You Dead.**

Robin really couldn't remember how they had gotten onto the subject, but he was currently wishing that they would stop.

Somehow, they had began talking about life-spans. Raven was a half-demon so her life was exponentially longer than anyone else's. Although, Beast Boy had very quickly chimed in that due to his slowed growth and his amazing healing abilities, that it was likely that he would live for a couple of hundred years longer than the average human.

Cyborg had nodded and made several comments that due to his brain being largely mechanical now, he could potentially live for however long he could power his body for.

And Starfire wasn't too sure how long a Tameran's life-span was in comparison to a humans, but they had managed to work out that she would live at least sixty years longer than the average human.

Which left Robin rubbing his temples and glaring at the greenling who was now grinning evilly at him.

"So, how long do you have left, Rob?"

"Please, shut up. I'm hoping to live a long and happy life."

"For a human. Which isn't that long, really, is it?" Cyborg grinned.

"Yeah, Robin. You're practically in the last stage of life in comparison to the rest of us," Raven smirked.

"Dude, you Dead."

**Leoanda:** Thank you to _Eris_ for the prompt!

All prompt, themes and pairings welcome!


	87. Language Barrier? What Language Barrier?

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Language Barrier? What Language Barrier?**

"I thought you were supposed to be uneducated?" Robin stated rather rudely.

"Dude, not cool! I am _totally_ educated!" Beast Boy huffed. "Just because my education isn't the standard one taught in schools doesn't mean that I don't _know_ stuff!"

"Still... how can you know over _twenty_ different languages? And how did I _not_ know?"

"Uhhh, 'cause you never asked?" Beast Boy shrugged, making a 'duh' face.

"So, you can speak most European languages, several African languages, _and_ six different sign languages?"

"Yeah. Jericho's been teaching me those," the green teen announced proudly. "And if you think the amount _I_ can speak is insane, you should ask Raven how many _she_ knows."

**Leoanda:** Thank you to _Eris_ for the prompt!

All prompt, themes and pairings welcome!


	88. Iron Stomach

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Iron Stomach**

Frowning at the state of three of her friends hunched over and trying not to empty the entirety of their stomach contents onto the floor, Starfire glared and her crossed her arms. Her food was _wonderful_, and it wasn't _her_ fault that they couldn't appreciate it.

"Great food, Star! What's it called again?" Beast Boy asked with a 1000 watt grin.

Turning to face the only one of her friends happily munching away at the yellow and blue gloop, the alien Princess allowed herself to grin at him just as broadly.

At least _someone_ could tell good cooking.

**Leoanda:** Thank you to _Eris_ for the prompt!

All prompt, themes and pairings welcome!


	89. Coffee - Milky

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Coffee - Milky**

Raven usually _never_ opted for coffee.

Her preferred beverage was a nice citric blend of herbal tea.

But when a fire had broken out on a central floor of a 60ft tall building and it had been all hands on deck in order to get everyone out as well as keeping the fire itself under control, around the sixteenth hour, she had gratefully accepted the milky cup of coffee, sipping at it and letting the caffeine give her a small energy boost.

She didn't usually opt for coffee, but she could certainly appreciate it.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	90. Not An Elf!

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Not An Elf!**

Having recently travelled to France in order to recruit new honorary members for the Teen Titans, he had made a new (non-hero) friend who had been _adamant_ that he needed to update his sense of style.

Trying to be too put out by it, Beast Boy had merely shrugged and let his new friend drag him around the local shops dressing him up. Now that he was back in the USA, the changeling was eager to show off his new French style.

"You look like an elf."

"No, I don't! It's chic!"

"You look like an elf."

Growling, Beast Boy glared darkly at Cyborg. "It's _fashionable_."

"It makes you look like an elf."

"_How_?"

"Dude, you're wearing red jeans and a white and red striped shirt. You look like an elf."

"Shut up!"

**Leoanda:** Thank you to _Eris_ for the prompt!

All prompt, themes and pairings welcome!


	91. Hong Kong Phooey

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Hong Kong Phooey**

"Trust me, Dude. If they _don't_ know it's you, then they shouldn't be cops," Beast Boy shook his head.

Being physically different himself, Beast Boy knew that a mask was _not_ going to hide his identity. Being green had pretty much guaranteed that his identity would always be obvious, so he would instantly tell that the half-dog-half-human man in front of him was the infamous _Hong Kong Phooey_.

"Oh, no! How could I be the honourable _Hong Kong Phooey_! He is an amazing Hero! I'm merely a humble janitor," the half-dog-half-humanoid replied, sweating slightly.

"Sure you are, dude. Sure you are."

**Leoanda:** Thank you to _Eris_ for the prompt!

All prompt, themes and pairings welcome!


	92. To Err Is Human

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**To Err Is Human**

Updating his internal system with the latest in cyber defence software, Cyborg wondered - not for the first time, and definitely not the last - just what kept him human.

He was half machine, and most of his body was mechanical, he didn't even sleep properly as his internal systems were constantly on alert, running in the background regardless of what it was he was doing.

He wondered what made Beast Boy human. The kid was mainly animal and even most of his physical features were more beast than boy. The changeling had even confided in him that most of his mind set revolved around his animal instincts.

Cyborg wondered what made Raven human. Her demon half was all powerful and seemed to want to rampage and destroy most of the universe.

But, Cyborg _did_ sleep. Beast Boy _didn't_ let his animal instincts control his actions. And Raven _didn't_ give into her demon half.

Maybe _that's_ what kept them all human.

The fact that they _never_ gave up.

**Leoanda:** Thank you to _Eris_ for the prompt!

All prompt, themes and pairings welcome!


	93. It's Tough To Be A God

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**It's Tough To Be A God**

Taking a sip of citric herbal tea, Raven glanced thoughtfully at the book she had just finished. The gothic romance-drama novel had been full of many Deities, Gods and Angels of different faiths and cultures and it had made her wonder if some truth came from it all.

Was there some otherworldly being running things. Were there several?

Her own father was a kind of God (not that she would ever allow him to be called that), and Aqualad's grandfather was a God. But were they _real_ God's? Or were they just beings so powerful that it was the only name humanity felt they could give them.

Was that all it took be become a God? To be more powerful than any human mind could comprehend.

Were all the Gods/Goddess/Deities/Angels/Demons/Devils ect just meta's of the past who were so strong, so tyrannical, that the only word humans could use to describe them, was 'God'?

Shivering at the thought, Raven hoped that she would never know.

**Leoanda:** Cookies to anyone who gets the title. And thank you to _Eris_ for the prompt!

All prompt, themes and pairings welcome!


	94. Not So Close Encounters

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Not So Close Encounters of the Third Kind**

"I wonder why no alien race has come to Earth, yet?" Robin wondered watching the sky darkening from late evening to full night. From the Titans Tower you he could see each star beginning to shine brightly with each passing minute.

"Star and Rae are here," Beast Boy pointed out. "Although Rae is half-human."

"Okay, then, why had no _other_ alien race come to Earth?"

"Perhaps it is because humans are discriminative of their own kind, so others do not wish to be a part of it," Starfire spoke quietly. She herself had only come to this plant in the hopes that the Tamerans tracking her down wouldn't follow her.

"Maybe," the Boy Wonder admitted. "But, we're getting better, and maybe other species could help further our progress."

"Or kill us all, while calling it an 'invasion'."

"She's got you there, dude."

**Leoanda:** Thank you to _Eris_ for the prompt!

All prompt, themes and pairings welcome!


	95. Universal Theory

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Universal Theory**

Contrary to popular belief - Beast Boy _was_ educated.

Yes, his education had been unorthodox, but he still had one. And these lectures that he snuck into every now and then could be used as proof of it - if he didn't worry about getting into trouble for it anyway.

The current lecture was more of a discussion on theories about the birthing of the Universe.

Beast Boy himself was an avid believer of the _Oscillating Universe Theory_, but it _was_ closely related to the _Cyclic Universe Theory_ which was the main point of the days discussion.

Was the Universe just one Big Bang, or many?

The changeling supposed that they would never truly know.

**Leoanda:** Thank you to _Eris_ for the prompt!

All prompt, themes and pairings welcome!


	96. Comic-Con

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Comic-Con**

Posing with a group of six year olds, Beast Boy grinned at the looks of awe on the faces of the people passing by.

In the interest of 'being more accessible to the people', the Teen Titans had agreed (read: Robin had agreed) to attend the Jump City Comic-Con and the teens even had their own panel to answer questions and give the people an insight into the goings on of the everyday life of a Teen Titan.

For Beast Boy - a long time comic, anime and gaming fan - it was one of the best days ever.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	97. Up-Side Down

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Up-Side Down**

Raising an eyebrow, Robin wondered - not for the first time - if the green teen had been dropped on his head repeatedly as a child.

"What are you doing?"

"Sitting."

"You're upside down."

"Duh."

Folding his arms, the Boy Wonder just stared as Beast Boy sat on the couch up-side down, his arms splayed out on the floor and his feet dangling over the back of the couch.

"Why?"

"'Cause, sometimes, I need to be up-side down to be the right way up."

"You've been reading one of Raven's books again, haven't you?"

"Yeah."

"Thought so."

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	98. The Crew - Pirate AU

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**The Crew - Pirate AU**

The crew was extremely small for a ship of _The Titans_ size, but Captain Dick 'Robin' Grayson was more than happy to keep it that way. His crew may have been small in number, but they always got the job done and they were feared for both their reputation and their ability to live up to it.

Grinning into the ocean air, Captain Robin let his eyes wander over to the exotic looking Kori 'Starfire' Anders. She was an extremely capable fighter who had originally travelled with a gypsy caravan as a fire wielder before she had joined after being falsely accused of murder. When the local authorities had shown up she had fled to the oceans and become a steady member of his crew.

Speaking quietly to Starfire, Rachael 'Raven' Roth - a pale young woman who had been forced to flee her home after being accused as a witch - pointed out something on one of their maps before pointing towards the west of their current destination.

Steering their steady vessel, First Mate Victor 'Cyborg' Stone - named so as an explosion had forced him to cover most of his heavily scarred body with metal plating and remove one eye - sighed loudly adding his two cents to the girls conversation.

Shaking his head, Captain Robin decided not to get involved and moved to the bow of the ship where the youngest - and arguably the most experienced - member of _The Titans_ crew was languidly dangling his feet over the side of the ship.

Leaning against the wood, Captain Robin watched the passing clouds, keeping note of the wind changes and any sign of enemy ships.

"Arguing about the location, again?" Beast Boy asked.

"It has potential."

"Hah, we're good. Just let them let off some steam. We've a ways to go yet."

"Yeah. I'd just prefer them to save it all for any resistance we might come up against."

"True." Shrugging lazily, the younger man looked back out to sea, toothy smile never leaving his face.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	99. Annoying

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Annoying**

"Hey, you wanna know the _real_ reason I left the _Doom Patrol_?" Beast Boy asked casually.

Raven wondered if she had heard him right as he had said it so casually. They were currently the only ones in the kitchen - she was waiting for the kettle to finish boiling and he was munching away at a few carrot sticks - and she had thought that he was busy listening to the music on his head phones.

"...Sure?"

"'Cause I annoyed them."

Blinking slowly, Raven simply stared at the other teen.

"No, seriously. They're my last chance at a real family and I was annoying them. I didn't want to permanently lose them, so I left."

"And you're telling me this because...?"

"If I start to annoy you, please tell me. I don't want to lose you either. I mean, I know I irritate you sometimes, and I know I _can_ be annoying... but if I start to annoy you _all_ the time... tell me. I don't want to lose you either."

"You won't." Raven promised immediately. "You won't ever lose me, Beast Boy. You're my friend."

"Yeah, and I _used_ to be their son."

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	100. Aro-Asexual

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**Note 2:** Yaaaaay! Drabble 100! Here's a Pride one to celebrate.

**Note 3: **This is completely AU.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Aromantic Asexual**

He had always known that she had never been physically attracted to anyone. He had never taken offense to this - as he, himself, was attracted to almost _everyone_ \- and he had always aimed to just be friends with her.

But the question of sexuality had never really been raised between them, so he wasn't really sure what she was. He also wasn't sure it was any of his business.

It probably wasn't.

But they were friends, and he didn't want to accidently put his proverbial foot in his mouth.

So he took the plunge.

"Just _what_ are you, exactly?"

"Aro-Asexual."

"And what does that mean _exactly_? Do you still have romantic feelings?" he asked, elated that she hadn't just thrown him out a window.

"No, I don't. I don't have any romantic or sexual feelings for anyone."

"So... just friendship? Or do you also want some sort of companionship?"

"Friendship is perfect. Companionship... while I like having only a small number of friends, I don't want to spend my life with _one_ person, but I don't really like being around that many people either because of my Empathy."

"So, just us _Titan's_ then?"

"Yeah. Just us _Titan's_."

"Cool."

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	101. Asylum

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Asylum AU**

Usually, the males and females were kept separate from each other, but once a month they were permitted to interact.

Usually, Dick sat quietly at a corner table with the boy, Garfield, who never stopped talking. Usually, the biggest teenager there, Victor, would stand against the wall near them.

Usually, when they were allowed to mingle, a girl, Kori, would bounce over to their table and begin to talk non-stop with Garfield.

Usually.

But today, Dick stood staring at the young pale girl sat at _their_ table. She was obviously new and he was deciding if it would be worth warning her about the two teens who would no doubt talk to her non-stop.

Then again, Dick still wasn't sure if any of them were real, so maybe this girl wasn't either.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	102. Two Years (Meta-War AU)

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Two Years - Meta-War AU**

Not that he wasn't happy to see his old friend, but Garfield was also annoyed at the lack of contact. It wasn't like he hadn't tried to reach out himself, but the green man (at eight-teen, he _was_ a man, now) had never managed to find the metallic man.

Until now.

"So, you've just been moving around, keeping out of it?" Garfield asked.

"Sort of. I've been keeping innocent people out of it."

"Innocent? No one's innocent in this. Either they want us dead, or they don't."

"It's more complicated than that, and you _know_ it," Cyborg argued back.

"Is it, though?"

"Yeah. It is."

"How? It's _war_, Vic. One that I feel like I've been fighting alone.. no scratch that. I _have _been fighting alone. Star's gone, Rae's locked herself up and Dick's the enemy. Where the Hell were _you_?" Garfield raged.

"I _had_ to go silent. It was the only way to keep people safe."

"For _two years_? You stopped talking to me, contacting me, letting me know that you were still alive, for _two years?_! Are you serious!"

"I'm sorry, BB. But sometimes, that's just how it goes."

" 'That's just how it goes'? Are you kidding me? I thought you were _dead_!"

"I'm sorry, really. I am. But I couldn't risk the lives of those I'm trying to protect."

"Two years. Two years, Cy. Have you visited Rae? Heard from Star? From Dick?"

"No. Last I saw Raven was at the Tower. Same with Star. As for Robin? Not since he killed BumbleBee."

"He keeps saying he sorry."

"_You've_ seen him? _Talked_ to him?"

"Yeah. Last month. He kept saying he was wrong and that he was sorry."

"What did _you_ say?"

"That it was too late. I mean, it _is_."

"Yeah. It _definitely_ is," the metallic man replied darkly.

**Leoanda:** For '_Madchickenlover_'. I know you like these, and I hope you like this one too.

All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	103. Paint

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**Leoanda:** Sorry for not uploading for so long, but unfortunately I somehow managed to severely bruise my right hand which has prevented me from being able to write. So, I apologise now for the influx of notifications.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Paint**

One of the best parts of being a _Teen Titan_ was that they were all required to do charity work and events. And Beast Boy's favourite event was to visit the various hospitals and medical homes and actually interact with the people they had no way to help.

If even a small visit could brighten up a child of fans day, then he was more than happy to make as many visits as possible.

The only drawback that the changeling could find was that most of the Childrens' Wards had a tendency to have hectic play rooms and without a doubt, Beast Boy would no longer be green - or _just_ green - when he eventually left.

And his love of paint would ever diminish because of it.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	104. Contact

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Contact**

Touch Starvation was a phrase that she had never heard of until after she had settled on Earth for a few months. The fact that her culture were very physical with each other - the constant hugs and hand holding was a part of everyday life for the Tamerans - meant that Touch Starvation just wasn't a thing.

Yet, with the _Teen Titans_ it was so obvious to her that they were all touched starved in some way.

Cyborg was so afraid that his metal hands would accidently hurt someone, he refrained from touching anyone, full stop.

Raven didn't want any physical contact to turn into emotional contact, so she stayed at set distance from the others.

Beast Boy was so starved for physical contact that he just plain ignored personal boundaries and touched people - on the arm, hand, by hugging them - whenever he felt he could get away with it.

And Robin.

Her dear Robin was so touch starved that he wasn't aware that the phrase applied to him.

Starfire would never fully forgive the Dark Knight for not giving his ward the correct attention.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	105. Underworld

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Underworld**

At three years old, the Underworld was just a place his parents had gone to when they died.

At five years old, the Underworld was his home. It was dark and foreboding and a place only the desperate or bad resided in. It was a place he had been forced to run to and a place that offered a false sense of safety from the rest of the world.

At eight years old, the Underworld was a place to be shunned. The _Doom Patrol_ wanted him to be born anew, and with it, cast off everything he had ever had to do with the Underworld. So, he had.

At twelve years old, the Underworld was a memory that pushed and prodded at the edge of his consciousness as he fled the _Doom Patrol_ Headquarters. He no longer wanted to return to it, but he knew that he was more than capable of making a home there again... _if_ he had to.

At fourteen years old, the Underworld was a place he was dragging the other Titans away from. In some way, shape or form, they wandered closer towards it. Robin was the worst. The Boy Wonder knew better, and yet he was letting Slade push him there.

Beast Boy had always had conflicting feelings about the Underworld, but he had always had the mindset that _he_ was the only one that might actually deserve to be there.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	106. Lost

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Lost**

"We're lost."

"I noticed."

It wasn't the first time he had heard that. In fact, they had already established that they were lost an hour ago. Not that Beast Boy didn't know that, he just liked stating the obvious whenever he wanted.

Sighing for the hundredth time, Robin looked over his shoulder as the black and purple clad Changeling stumbled over a clod of sand, glaring at him. Again. The snark was coming right along with the obviousness, it seemed.

"So?"

" 'So', what?"

Gritting his teeth, Beast Boy took a deep breath, rand his gloved hands through his hair, and exhaled.

"So… _where_ _are we going_?" the greenling asked.

"We're _lost_."

"Then let's just go back!"

"We can't."

"Why?"

"_We're lost_."

"I told you we should have asked for directions!"

"We didn't _need_ directions!" Robin glared back.

"Then how are we lost?"

"Because _we are_!"

Crossing his arms, Beast Boy trudged along behind the Boy Wonder in silence for a few minutes.

"Want me to fly up and see if we're anywhere near civilization?"

"..."

"Rob?"

"..."

"_Rob_?"

"...Fine."

"Hey, I'm not the one who didn't ask for directions."

"We weren't lost at that point!"

"Yeah, but we are now."

"...Would you just fly, please?"

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	107. Zombie AU

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Zombie AU**

"I _told_ you!" Beast Boy cried in dismay.

When a virus had broken out of a lab in South Africa and spread rapidly out across the continent before infecting the rest of the world. The virus itself had started out as a small cold before turning deadly. When the carrier 'died', they were inducted into full fledged members of the 'un-dead'.

The virus had reached Jump City several months before, and the coughing that came with the late stages could be heard all over the city.

"I _know_," Cyborg groaned.

Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire and Raven were somehow immune (for obvious reasons) so they had ventured out into the city to try to help as many people as they could or 'put down' those they couldn't.

It was a horrible and gruelling job, but it had to be done.

Last night, Robin - who had been quarantined to the Tower and operating missions via radio - had started to cough.

Taking a blood test, Cyborg had just obtained the results.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	108. Angels & Demons

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Angels & Demons**

No matter the situation or how bad things got, Beast Boy always had a smile on his face. Whether it was a sad smile or one of his trademark blinding ones, he could always make her feel slightly better just by smiling.

He was an angel, in a way. _Her_ angel.

_She_, however, was a demon.

Well... _half_-demon.

She was a never ending darkness, one that engulfed everything she touched. It was why she tried to stay away from people. Even the people she called her friends.

Yet, her angel would never leave her alone.

And for that, she was glad that angels existed.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	109. Fire

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Fire**

All Cyborg could remember from the accident was the fire. At the time, he had thought that the searing pain that made his limbs and back feel numb had almost been a good thing - now he knew that it meant he would never be able to use them again.

All Cyborg could really remember from the accident was the fire. It surrounded him and let of enough carbon dioxide to knock him unconscious.

Cyborg hate fire. It had ruined him.

And then it had remade him.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	110. Water

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Water**

Dipping her feet into the salt water of the ocean as it swept up the beach of their small island, Starfire giggled at the cool sensation running up from her feet to her legs and hips. The water on Earth was always calming, and it was some of the purest substance that she had come across during her travels across the Universe.

As she unceremoniously plomped herself down straight into the sea, she sighed happily.

She really did love this water based planet.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	111. Air

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Air**

Robin quickly placed the oxygen mask over the young woman's mouth, motioning for her to start sucking it in as deeply as she could.

The Titans had arrived only minutes before to the burning house, each rushing to remove anything living to the relative safety of the street before setting up a system to get water from the nearest fire hydrant to the house.

It was a few minutes before the Fire Brigade and an ambulance could get there, but Cyborg had all the necessary equipment, which is how Robin found himself making sure that the small family hadn't inhaled too much smoke.

Taking a breath himself, the Boy Wonder turned to survey the damage and what needed to be taken care of next.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	112. Earth

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Earth**

Padding through the small woodland area of the local park in the guise of a green cat, Beast Boy purred to himself as he allowed his animal instincts to take over.

His powers had always given him a special bond with the Earth, and he treasured it immensely. He loved to listen to the various creatures and watch them in their natural habitats. He loved to take in the scents of the trees and the grass and he loved to walk amongst it all.

Being in tune with his animal side had always been the only good thing about being as different as he was.

Being a child of the Earth was almost (_almost_) worth the disgusted and horrified looks he got from people every day.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	113. Light

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Light**

During her worst days, Beast Boy would wander into her room (like he had every right to, despite her constantly telling him that he had _no right to_) plop himself onto her bed and lean over to light the candle next to her bed.

The greenling always made sure that she was surrounded by light, and that on her worst days, he made sure that she always had a good view of at least the light of a candle to remind her that _she_ was of the light too.

"You're only _half_ demon, Rae. You're half human too. You can walk in the light just as much as I can," he smiled at her softly.

And she loved him for it.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	114. Dark

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Dark**

He was _not_ afraid of the dark.

He _wasn't_.

He just liked to be able to see the slot of light under his door so that he could see anyone's shadow on the other side. He liked to know when someone was lingering on the other side of his door. He liked to know when someone might be trying to get in. He liked to know when he might have to be ready for a fight.

He _wasn't_ scared of the dark.

He really wasn't.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	115. Grandoise

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Grandiose**

"Wow! That's a big word!" Cyborg grinned teasingly.

"I know big words!" Beast Boy scoffed back.

"Oh, yeah? What does it mean?" the metallic teen asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Pretentious. Exaggerated."

"Very good."

"Obnoxious."

"Not quite."

"No, these are the _other_ things that you're being right now," the greenling scowled, crossing his arms.

"Hey!"

"Well, you_ are_."

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	116. Dead Before Daylight

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Dead Before Daylight**

"Nooooo!" Cyborg cried dramatically as his character was hooked _once again_. As this was the third time he had been hooked, he could no longer tap to save himself was his character was instantly killed.

"Dude! I've saved you _twice_! How do you keep getting caught?" Beast Boy groaned as his character worked on a generator. He flicked his screen around to make sure that _Adiris_ was anywhere nearby as he worked, watching in the corner of his eye as the hook icon turned to a skull.

"I don't know! She's surprisingly good at this!"

Cackling evilly (and making the other _Teen Titans_ slightly worried) Starfire expertly floated her character around the map looking for the other 'victims' to sacrifice.

"_Two more generators, guys_!" Bumblebee called over the headphones.

"Ahhhh! She's found me! Run!" Beast Boy fake cried, gleefully running away and slamming a pallet down onto Starfire's Killer.

"No! I will have my revenge!" The Tameran giggled in reply.

"One more generator," Raven spoke calmly. The telepath wasn't really sure how she had been suckered into it (probably a pair of pretty green eyes) but she was actually (silently) enjoying herself.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	117. Whole

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Whole**

His accident had always made him feel somewhat distant from his own body - like the metallic parts of him just _weren't_ him. And for the longest time, they weren't. They were just pieces of machinery that he had to master in order to 'live'. To move. To _breathe_.

Cyborg felt like he was made up of so many different parts that he was a modern day Frankenstein-ian Monster.

But, when Robin had offered him a place on a new super-hero team - a team of misfits like him - he started to feel like himself.

Not completely - as he would always be made up of mostly cold, steely technology - but it was a huge first step to feeling whole again.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	118. Empty

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Empty**

Most people (even his friends) didn't believe him capable of strategic thinking. They thought that he was just a joker acting a part and relying on pure luck to get him through whatever was thrown at him that day.

But, he liked to believe that he was one step ahead of that thought process. That by being the cotton-headed joker, no one would expect him to use his abilities stealthily.

Which is how he was never captured on any of the security camera's, or seen scurrying along the wall as a mite and through the tiny strip of space under the door that had once belonged to Terra.

Her room had long been emptied of any belongings, and it had been left sparse with only thin curtains covering the windows and the dull, yellow carpet as the rooms only features.

Beast Boy would sit - sometimes for hours - and feel the emptiness of the place that she had left.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	119. High

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**High**

"I really need those cookies back," the nurse whispered hurriedly to Raven.

"Why? I thought they were a 'gift'?" she replied monotonously.

"Yes... they were... but.. well..."

"'Well'?"

"Well, they were accidently mixed up with the weed cookies that we give to some of the patients in order to help relieve them of pain."

"Weed cookies?" the empath repeated, eyebrow raised.

"Yeah... I know! I'm so sorry! I have the actual ones here! So... if you could just please return the other ones?"

"Whhhhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Flying through the hallway, Starfire was topsy-turvying in the air, arms spread.

"I think you might be a little bit late."

"Shhhhuuuussssshhhh!" Robin whispered from behind the Nurses Station, crouching low in a comical effort not to be spotted. "_He_ can _hear_ us!"

"Who..? Actually, I don't want to know."

"Hey, Rae? Mind giving me a hand here? Cyborg thinks he can re-wire the entire hospital from a plug socket!" Beast Boy called over to her from across the hall. Starfire was still zipping about as Cyborg was trying to push one of his fingers into a plug socket, and the poor green teen was frantically trying to yank the metallic teens arm away.

"Didn't _you_ eat one?" Raven asked as she used her powers to pull Cyborg towards her and sitting him on the floor by the Nurses Station.

"Yeah, but I've got a fantastic immune system. I'll need to eat more than one to actually get high."

"Well, at least I won't have to deal with this alone."

"Tell me about it."

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	120. Low

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Low**

Slouching down the couch in exhaustion, Beast Boy wondered why he had days like this.

Most of the time he was relatively happy - not in a weird, hyper-going-insane way - and he had occasions where he went through every emotion available, but generally, he didn't have 'low' days. Day where he felt de-energised, and days where he just didn't want to function normally.

Today was a 'low' day. The fourth 'low' day in a row.

Sighing to himself, he let his eyes close and hoped that no one minded the silence.

"You need a weed cookie?" Raven asked, her tone giving nothing away.

Smiling slightly, he slid further down into the cushions.

"Nah, I'm good. Besides, we don't want a repeat of last month if the others accidently eat them."

"True."

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	121. Elegance

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Elegance**

Watching one of the monitors, Slade pressed his fingers to his mask in deep thought.

They were quite crude really. Just a rag-tag group of teenagers trying to make a place for themselves in the disgusting, horrifying world. But in their crudeness, there was a certain amount of... elegance.

Robin, the Boy Wonder, the Second Greatest Detective and now Leader. Initially, Slade hadn't expected so much from the young man, but he was quickly realising his mistake.

Beast Boy. The Changeling, ex-member of the Doom Patrol and most assuredly the most experienced of the group. He would be a true thorn if not dealt with properly.

The other three were new and un-blooded. _They_ were the cause of the crudeness, he could see, for Robin and Beast Boy held the elegance of practice and previous Heroics.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	122. Swindler

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Swindler**

Despite wanting to be honest, she had never really had a choice _but_ to lie.

The truth had only gotten her into trouble.

She had trusted them. _Yes_, it taken some time and she had lied to them at the start, but once she had opened up to them - to _him_ \- she had trusted them. So when she had told _him_ about how unstable her powers actually were, they had betrayed her.

So, when she was sent back - to spy, to _lie_ \- she had no real concerns about it.

Lying was second nature to her. She could pretend that everything was fine, that she forgave them - forgave _him_ \- and that she just wanted a second chance.

Yeah, like _she_ was the one who wanted the second chance.

So, she lied. Like she always had.

She knew how to play them. She knew just how to play them all.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	123. Dance

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Dance**

As the years had passed, and the world had in evidently changed, _they_ had changed. It was unusual, it wasn't unexpected and it was exactly how things were supposed to be.

Things changed,

People changed.

But the _one_ thing that had never changed, no matter how many years had passed, no matter how much _they themselves_ had changed, their little dance hadn't.

He would smile and tell a joke, or some funny story in an attempt to make her laugh, and she would just blink back at him blankly.

She would sit next to him - not _quite_ touching, but close enough - and read a book while he would be immersed in some game or comic or book of his own and she would try to make him feel less alone.

It was a strange dance they wove, but it was _their_ dance and Raven was forever grateful that it never changed.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	124. Blame - Beast Boy

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Blame**

Beast Boy could understand how easy it was to blame someone else for your own mistakes. How avoiding punishment could tempt someone into pointing the finger at someone innocent.

He could understand it, but he could never do it, himself.

He was the blame taker. He always took responsibility for his actions and due to his de-meaner and physical appearance, most people blamed him for things out of his control.

But that was just part of being a Hero. It was just in the small print of the unwritten contract between the person playing Hero and the people the Hero was protecting.

He had known that before he had joined the _Doom Patrol_, and he knew it now.

So, when Cyborg tried to argue with a grieving widow as to why they hadn't be able to save her Police Officer husband along with the rest of _Jump City_, Beast Boy stepped forward and took the blame.

It was his job. As harsh and nasty as it could be, he was aware of the need for people to blame someone. To put a face or a cause to a hopeless tragedy.

So, as always, Beast Boy took on the role of a Hero.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	125. Court

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Court**

"I mean, it would be nice if, once in a while, _she_ planned the date or _she_ paid for it. Why do _I_ have to? Don't _I_ deserve to be taken somewhere nice and swept off of my feet?" Cyborg complained over breakfast the next morning.

"Oh! So you want Bumblebee to court you?" Beast Boy smirked.

"What is this 'court'? Is it not where criminals are taken to be found guilty?" Starfire asked.

"Sometimes their found innocent too, Star," Robin quickly spoke up.

"Yeah, it's a different kinda court. As in the medieval act of courting," Beast Boy explained as he spooned another portion of vegan waffles onto his plate.

"'Courting'? And what is that?"

"It means to 'woo'," Raven clarified, sipping at her morning tea.

"Oh! So you wish for Bumblebee to woo you, friend Cyborg?"

"Well... sort of. I mean, it'd be nice once in a while."

"'Cause we live in a modern society, so why should be conform to such archaic practices such as the male asking and providing for the female," Beast Boy explained again, much to the tables surprise.

"When did you learn that?" Raven asked sceptically.

"Hey! I know stuff!" the greenling complained, offended.

"Not usually."

Huffing, Beast Boy grumbled into his waffle as Cyborg sighed again.

"Just tell her how you feel," Starfire offered.

"I'd rather you told her during your next 'Girls Night', but left me talking about it out of it."

"Wuss," Robin teased.

"Damn right."

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	126. Coffee - Two Sugars

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Coffee - Two Sugars**

Swirling the dark substance - which was quickly becoming cold - Cyborg stared out into the darkness of the alleyway. An informant was supposed to be meeting him but had yet to show up, so the metal teen had slipped into the only open cafe and had ordered the only drink that they could make quickly.

Cyborg had never really liked coffee straight up black - and he could never understand how Beast Boy _only_ drank it like that - so he had snagged two sugar packets from the counter and slipped back out to the corner of the alley where he passed the time sipping from the Styrofoam cup and swirling the dark substance absentmindedly.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	127. Square

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Square**

Slinking through the shadows of the alleyways, Beast Boy let old memories float through his mind - memories of dangerous streets, blood splatter and dark bruises - his old life was catching up to him. And not for the better.

The _Teen Titans_ were a new start, one where none of his new friends knew anything of his time before he became 'Beast Boy'. The _Doom Patrol_ knew a little - it was difficult to hide anything from Mento - but not _everything_.

Not _this_.

Seeing the too familiar dark figure at the bottom of the alley, Beast Boy made his presence known. Holding out a hand for the small brown envelope, the figure grinned cruelly at the greenling, his grin only growing as he examined it.

Scowling at his 'old friend', the green teen pointed at the now open envelope.

"We all square, then?"

"Yeah. We're square."

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	128. Circle

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Circle**

Robin had never really had any friends before. At least none that he would willingly call his friends. No, Robin had always only had acquaintances, people he worked with and his informants.

Now, he had a Cyborg, a half-demon, an alien Princess and a familiar changeling.

Now, he had people he more than willingly called friends.

Smiling at his friends current antics (one of Beast Boy's ideas, no doubt) he shook his head at the small circle of people who had wiggled their way into his heart.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	129. Triangle

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Triangle**

"Uuugggghhhhhh!"

Throwing herself onto her bed, Jinx wasn't sure if she wanted to scream, cry or let her powers throw everything around her room into pure disarray.

She had made her feelings for Kid Flash very clear - to both _him_ and to any wannabe admirers. Yet, some little harlot still had the audacity to _flirt_ with _her_ guy.

Okay, so they hadn't exactly made it official, but _no way_ was she going to let her _first_ romance with a decent guy who _didn't lie to her_ get away.

Screaming into her pillows, Jinx swore to herself that this wasn't going to be come some sort of love triangle.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	130. Star

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Star**

She had taken her hero name from the Sun, originally. After all, the Sun to Earth was just another star by her standards. And the radiation provided her with enough power to emit flames, so _Starfire_ had seemed like an apt name to take in a world full of anonymous heroes.

But, having lived on Earth for some time now, Koriand'r felt a more romantic attachment to the name. On Earth, stars were lights that you wished on in the most darkest of times. Stars were orbs that led the way to safety and lit up the darkness of night.

Koriand'r smiled as her 'Hero' name was called out by her friends. No longer was her name a practical means, but one of meaning. One where she could be a true hero, both as a Princess and as a friend.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	131. Roses - Lavender

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Roses - Lavender**

Flowers had various secret meanings, and it was a hobby of Beast Boy's that he had picked up from Elasti-Girl to document the various flowers he came across and figure out their meaning.

When he had first wanted to show his feelings for Raven he had thought long and hard on what flower to present her with, but he had always come back to the same one - a Lavender Rose.

Lavender roses meant enchantment, majesty and mystery. As well as love at first sight - but he was hoping that she wouldn't know that.

Holding the rose out for her, he watched closely as her cheeks turned a light shade of pink. Maybe she _did_ know what it meant.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	132. Daffodil

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Daffodil**

Every year, Robin would lay a small bouquet of flowers over his parents graves. And every year, it never felt like enough.

It was a very private time for him, one that even Bruce never dared to tread near. He had tried to go to the flower store alone, but Beast Boy had tagged along for a reason he had kept to himself and Dick had been in no mood to ask why.

It had confused him at first when the changeling had suggested a bunch of daffodils - Beast Boy had been rather quiet and delicate about it, which, if he had been in a right mind, he would have found suspicious - the bright yellow flowers didn't really seem like the kind of flowers to place on a grave, but it at least took the decision out of his own hands.

When Dick had returned to the tower he had looked up the flowers meaning - Creativity, awareness, memory... forgiveness.

It turned out that daffodils were the perfect flowers for his parents.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	133. Clover

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Clover**

Spinning the tiny green flower back and forth between her forefinger and thumb, Raven wondered at the properties associated with a plant so small: faith; hope; luck.

All three of these things had evaded her throughout her life, and no matter how hard she wanted things to change, she didn't have the faith or hope that anything would ever happen. Now with her luck.

Sighing quietly, the empath gently placed the clover onto her bedside table before curling up on her bed to meditate.

Really, Beast Boy was the epitome of a clover.

He always had hope that any situation could be improved, and he had such a fierce faith that humanity was up to the task. He also had the greatest luck of anyone she knew. Anyone _any_ of the _Titan's_ knew.

Glancing back over to the little green plant, Raven wished that it would give her even an speck of the hope that Beast Boy had.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	134. Peonies

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Peonies**

Squealing in delight, Starfire swooped up the pretty bouquet of pink peonies and immediately smooshed them against her face.

"Uhhh... Star?"

Watching from the couch, Beast Boy and Cyborg viewed the scene with pure glee as the Tameran Princess ignored their fearless leader in favour of the flowers.

"Star? ...Starfire?"

Huffing, Robin crossed his arms as one of his eyebrows twitched.

"Who are they from, Star?" Beast Boy asked, trying to sound like he was more interested in the answer rather than the reaction from the Boy Wonder.

"Zennyo sent them!"

"Zennyo? Who's that?" Robin asked.

"Dude, you really need to ask?"

Glaring at the green teen, Robin shrugged darkly.

"Zennyo is my friend from Japan! We raced and became good friends when she agreed to join the _Teen Titans_."

"Oh?" Perking up immediately, Robin viewed the flowers in a new light. "Why would she send you flowers?"

"Because today is the day of the _Yokosuka Celebrations_."

"The _Yokosuka_ _Celebration _is a day of honouring the friendship between Japan and America. Although I am not American, Zennyo still wished to celebrate our new friendship."

"Oh. That's actually really nice."

"Yes~!"

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	135. Marigold

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Marigold**

Crumpling up the small card in his fist, Nightwing growled through his gritted teeth.

The pretty bunch of marigolds had been laid out carefully onto the grave, and the young vigilante knew exactly who had sent them. He wasn't sure yet _why_ they had been laid out, but - thanks to Beast Boy - he did understand their meaning.

Grief. Jealousy. Cruelty.

Which of these meanings - if not all three - applied to the gesture was unknown. but angered Dick all the same.

The _Red Hood_ was still at large, and in his own twisted way, he was still tormenting their old mentor and father figure. Even after the mans passing.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	136. Violas

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Violas**

Sweating slightly, Robin glared across the room at the changeling who was pointedly ignoring him in favour of his video game. The Boy Wonder was dressed up in a nice two piece suit, with a nicely sized black tie and freshly polished shoes.

He held a single viola in his right hand, ready to present it to his date for the night.

_Wayne Enterprises_ was hosting a charity dinner, and Bruce had insisted that his ward, Dick Grayson, show up for once. So, here he was, maskless, and waiting for Starfire to fly in and take his breath away.

Letting out a shaky breath, Dick wondered if the single viola would be enough to show his appreciation for the Tameran Princess.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	137. Daises

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**Note2:** My apologies for taking so long to upload these, and my further apologies for uploading them all at once, however, my hand has now _fully_ recovered, so it should be on a day to day upload from here on out. Thank you for your patience.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Daisy**

"A daisy? Really?"

Viewing the small, white flower with some confusion, Jinx wondered if Kid Flash's mind had sped way past any thought of what the situation would look like.

It was date night, and instead of showing up with a small bunch of roses - or even just a _single_ rose - he had handed her a small, white daisy.

"Yeah."

"Why?" She was genuinely curious, as it wasn't like Wally to just insult her (well, not on purpose, anyway) so she was really hoping for the best, here.

"According to Beast Boy - and he's _really_ into this kind of thing! - daisies mean 'beauty'," staring at the floor, the speedster's face went bright red. "I just wanted you to know how beautiful you are."

"_What_?!"

Her face burning red now, too, Jinx smiled brightly.

"Thank you."

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	138. Poppy

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Poppy**

Whenever anyone passed away (whether from natural causes or something more sinister) it was a tradition for Batman to place a single poppy onto their grave.

It was a tradition that Dick had seen first-hand far too many times during his time as the Dark Knight's Side-Kick, but it was one that he followed himself for many years after.

Dick had always known that the day would come (whether from old age or from a villain finally catching up), but it still broke his heart when he placed that single red poppy onto his mentor's (his _father's_) grave.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	139. Dandelions

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Dandelions**

The florist had looked at her strangely when she had first asked for the flowers - weeds, really - to be added to the small bunch of lavender roses. The roses had held a very special meaning for Raven ever since Garfield had first presented her with one.

And now, having helped and taken a small interest in the hobby, the two had began to make a herbarium leading her to understand just how perfect dandelions were for her bouquet.

Dandelions mean happiness and faithfulness - the perfect accompaniment to her lavender roses.

In the next few days, she was going to walk down the aisle with a beautiful bouquet which would mean something to the both of them - and showed just how she he had always made her feel.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	140. Roses - Green

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Roses - Green**

"No, _really_, you need to get rid of them," Robin insisted.

"Dude, _why_? They're not hurting anybody, and I kinda like 'em," Beast Boy replied, slightly annoyed.

The changeling had received a gift from one of his fans in the form of seven green roses. He had been slightly offended by the colour choice at first, but up looking through his book of flower meanings, he had actually felt quite charmed.

Growth, life and energy.

It was nice that someone had finally recognised that he was changing, and for the better.

"Well, _Raven_ doesn't. And there are only so many light bulbs that we can afford to change in a month."

"Oh. Okay, maybe I should move them to the green house."

"That's probably for the best."

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	141. Buttercup

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Buttercup**

As a child, Cyborg had done what everyone had done when they had plucked the small yellow flower from the ground: he had placed it under his friends chin and told them that the reflection of the yellow meant that they liked butter.

He knew how ridiculous that was now that he was older, but it was always the first thing he thought about when he saw them growing by the roadside. It was one of the few memories about his past that he didn't feel any pain or betrayal over.

Maybe he should send his father one. After all - according to Beast Boy - they meant unfaithful behaviour and childishness. Whether they would be representing his father of himself was a question he could answer another day.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	142. Lily

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Lily (Humility, Devotion)**

In the end, Raven knew that she would be the last one to go.

Her friends where creatures of such short life-spans that she had almost counted down the time until she had to say goodbye.

Dick had been first. It hadn't really surprised them as he had been the only full human among them, but it had saddened the, all the same.

Victor had passed next. He had been silently battling the machine that was slowly killing his human-self - slowly poisoning his remaining human parts before spreading to his brain - and he had passed silently.

New of Koriand'r's passing had reached them a few months after the fact, via an Imperial Messenger. She had fought through a harsh life and had a difficult reign that had sadly ended her life too soon.

It was only a matter of time before Garfield was next.

So, Raven had spent as much time as possible putting of the moment - doing anything she could to not count down.

Sadly, she could only put it off for a few short years.

He had known, of course - he _always_ knew - and had made the arrangements himself, knowing that she would be too distraught to do it herself.

The only thing he hadn't planned were the Lilies.

Every year, she placed a small bunch of lilies onto his grave, as a reminder to both _him_ and herself that she would always be devoted to him no matter how long she out-lived him.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	143. Tulip

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Tulip (Charity)**

No matter how old he got, Dick could never get used to the stag parties of some of his more out-going friends. He had been invited (for reasons vastly unknown to him, and he was considered the world's _second greatest detective_) to yet another of his 'friends' stag do's, and to his continued exacerbation of the situation, they were at a 'Gentleman's Club'.

One of the girls had taken a shine to him, and from his experience as Night Wing, he knew that it was better to just talk to her rather than offend her.

"I'm sorry, what was your name?" He asked.

"Tulip."

"Tulip? You're parents names you 'Tulip'?"

"No," she giggled. "They named me Charity, but it seemed to much like a stripper name, so I just Googled anything to do with it, and it said that tulips meant 'charity'."

"Oh. Smart," he replied, really hoping she would lose interest soon.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	144. Bluebell

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Bluebell**

When Starfire had decided to return to Tameran, Night Wing had been beyond upset and had decided to just deal with it all by throwing himself into his work. He must've had set a new record for the amount of arrests during that first month.

But he had come to an abrupt stop when Changeling had dragged him to his small apartment and gotten him drunk. They had spent the next two weeks just hanging out and messing around and doing _nothing_ hero-related.

It had taken Dick almost a full year to really get himself together, but Garfield had been there for him the entire time.

So, one the anniversary of the night that Garfield had dragged him home to get drunk, Dick had gifted the green man with a single bluebell.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	145. Petunia

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Petunia**

It had become a game between the two of them, to leave each other flowers as a way to show how they were feeling, or as silent messages.

A note would say that one of them would be late, but the red rose would say _I love you_.

One would complete a chore the other one loathed, leaving a camellia to say _I'd do anything to make you happy_.

But somewhere down the line, it became a way to explain themselves.

A bluebell to show gratitude.

A clover to show good luck.

Glaring at the small purple flowers, Raven felt that Garfield was just being petty, now.

After having argued the night before, he had left for patrol and not returned except, apparently, to leave four petunias out for her to find on the counter-top.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	146. Moonflower

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Moonflower**

When she had tread the path of light, of goodness, Raven had grown as a person. She had made new memories and gone through many new experiences that had led her to change and taught her some important lessons.

But it was only when she finally let the darkness take her that she had blossomed.

Facing her fears and giving into the darkest parts of herself, her demonic-self, had led her to become the woman and warrior she had always meant to be.

And _nothing_ was going to stop her. Nothing _could_ stop her.

She was a moonflower after all, she could use the darkness in any way that she wanted. She just had to want.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	147. Iris

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Iris (hope, wisdom, courage)**

Beast Boy's relationship with the _Doom Patrol_ had become somewhat strained since he had left - he _had_ left in the middle of the night leaving only the shortest letter to explain his absence - and it wasn't like he had had a great relationship with them to begin with.

But he had always appreciated what they had done for him.

They had given him a home, a new purpose, and the ability to love himself, even if it was just a little bit.

So, when Rita's birthday rolled round, he had ordered several iris' to be delivered to a location that wouldn't give her identity as Elasti-Girl away, but he knew would still reach her in time.

She had been his only real light during a horrifying time, and he would never forget it.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	148. Forget-Me-Not

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Forget-Me-Not**

The only person Koriand'r had told when she was leaving Earth was Garfield.

He had been a good friend and brother to her since they had first met, and he had been a pillar for her during the times she had felt truly alien to this world. So, he had been the only person she trusted to take care of Dick when she left.

It had been a sad departure, and she _did_ regret not giving Dick and the others a _true_ goodbye, but she needed to leave without anyone trying to make her say.

As she hugged the green man farewell, he had held out a small piece of paper with a single pressed flower for her to take.

"A forget-me-not. So that you won't forget us."

"Oh, Garfield! I could never forget any of you. Never."

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	149. Trumpet Vine

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Trumpet Vine**

Steve had never really understood how Rita and Garfield had kept up their flower pressing hobby, and he had never really taken much of an interest in it. It had been a nice thing to bring back a new flower for his wife, and he _did_ enjoy helping her hunt down the odd rare plant or two for her, but otherwise, he had no interest in it at all.

But his wife and son did.

So, when Beast Boy had made up with the _Doom Patrol_ once more, Steve had wanted to show an active interest in him. Show the boy that he _did_ want to be a father, and that he _did_ want to be a part of the boy's life again.

So he had pushed away his pride and asked his wife how he could possibly make that happen when their relationship had been so broken.

Steve only hoped that Garfield would understand why he was sending freshly (and messily) pressed flower to his son.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	150. Wisteria

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Wisteria**

Glaring at the small stem of blossoms, Rita tried not to be too ruthless with the flowers as she went through the meticulous process of pressing them to fit onto the provided card so that she could add it to her still growing herbarium.

Sometimes she _loved_ the flowers and their meanings. They brought her hope and joy when she was feeling sad and lonely. Paging through her book, she would smile at their beauty and feel each of their meanings. And the ones that she had done with Garfield would always have a special place in her heart.

But sometimes, like right now, she _hated_ them. Hated that such pretty little things had to have such darker meanings even when they were supposed to be good.

The wisteria was just another reminder of what her powers had done to her. And why she sometimes hated them.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	151. Holly

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**Eris:** I _do_ still take prompts and themes, however, I will not be writing the skeleton costume one as not only is it a bad message to send to anyone reading it, but I have had a friend who was bullied in a similar manner (someone glued her shirt sleeves to her bare skin) and the end result is **not** funny. If you have any other suggestions, I will happily look at them.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Holly**

When Cyborg had set up the new _Teen Titans Tower_'s defence system, he had wanted to make things a little easier on the others by introducing an A.I. He had never actually given her a name, but somehow, everyone that knew about her had called her 'Holly'.

"Hey, Holly? Are we operating at an optimal capacity?" Robin asked the A.I.

"_Yes, Robin. We are operating at an optimal capacity_."

"Hey, Rob. _Why_ does everyone call her 'Holly'? " the metallic teen asked.

"Isn't that what you call the defence system?"

"No."

"Oh. Then it was probably Beast Boy. You'd better ask him."

"Of course it was."

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	152. Carnation - Yellow

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Carnation - Yellow (Continuation to **_**Petunia**_**)**

Glaring at the offensive yellow flower, Garfield crushed it in his fist before binning it.

_Petty_. _Disappointed_.

Raven thought that he was being petty and was disappointed with his reaction to their fight. He had just wanted her to know that he was still angry at her, and that he wasn't quite ready to talk yet. That was all.

It wasn't like it was a small argument, either.

He had every right to be angry at her. She had disregarded his feelings like they meant nothing. To him, the yellow carnation was just another way for her to insult him, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to continue like this anymore.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	153. Noise - Robin

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Noise - Robin**

If Dick was being completely honest with himself, he actually preferred the noise. Any noise. Whether it was the TV, his radio or the bustling crowd of people going about their day.

The noise was a constant reminder that he wasn't alone.

That other people existed and that the world would continue on regardless of what happened to it. People had an amazing capacity to survive and to push themselves forward by working together.

Dick loved people, and he loved all the noises that they made.

Which was why he was never truly annoyed at Beast Boy when he had his music blaring or at Cyborg who clattered about the tower. And he loved listening to Starfire hum away while she created whatever 'food' she was making.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	154. Traitor

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Traitor**

Staring at the ground darkly, Beast Boy shrugged himself deeper into his black jacket, pulling it close to help against the cold. He wasn't exactly 'in disguise', but he didn't want anyone to bother him or make himself too noticeable to anyone watching.

Ignoring the figure slinking up behind him, Beast Boy waited for the hooded figure to speak, his eyes never leaving the ground.

"You know I had to do this."

"Did you? Did you _really_?"

"_Yes_."

"I don't believe it. Or _you_."

"Beast Boy..."

"Don't start, Robin. Just... Don't."

Glaring at the ground, the changeling grit his teeth, clenching his fists tightly. He still couldn't get past it. Robin was a traitor. He had betrayed them all by joining Slade. And he was even trying to defend his actions.

"We're done. I won't help you. I'm gonna stop you. No matter what it takes."

"I know. I'm counting on it."

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	155. Suit

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**M . Lalonde:** Thank you so much for _all_ of your reviews! I'm glad that you're enjoying them and hope that you continue to.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Suit**

As Heroes, they were unofficially required to own two suits: their Hero costume and a plain, black suit.

Most of the time, they kept their black suits shut silently away at the back of their wardrobes. But sometimes - like today - they donned the black suit and tried not to make eye contact with anyone else.

Their black suits were meant for one purpose: to mourn.

When a fellow Hero - whether costumed or civilian - fell, it was a common practice to attend their funeral in a simple black suit as opposed their Hero costume out of respect.

Today was the funeral of an officer that _The Teen Titans_ had worked with for a few years. An officer that they hadn't been able to save.

So today, they donned their second suit.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	156. Secret Crusade (Zombie AU)

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Secret Crusade (Zombie AU)**

Sneaking out through the fourth story window, Beast Boy transformed into a starling and flew out across the waterway between Teen Titans Isle and the Jump City mainland.

Robin's cough had advanced into something worse, and it was only a matter of time before the virus took over.

They had recently discovered that a lab in Chicago was developing an experimental cure, and Beast Boy was hoping that they had made enough progress to save Robin. So, here he was, sneaking away from everyone in the hopes of getting to it before it was too late.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	157. Renaissance

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Renaissance**

Tilting his head one way and then the next, Beast Boy tried to understand what was so awe-inspiring about the painting.

"I don't get it."

"Of course you don't."

"Hey! It's not like I don't know anything about art, it's just that I'm looking at a blue canvas with a large yellow dot in the middle."

"So?"

"So! What the hell is it supposed to mean?"

"Whatever you want it to."

Shaking his head at the metallic teen, Beast Boy sighed as he continued to stare at the painting.

"Give me anything from the renaissance any day. At least you _know_ what they're about."

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	158. Brotherhood

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Brotherhood**

A couple of years after the original _Teen Titans_ had parted ways, Beast Boy and Robin - now The Changeling and Nightwing, respectively - had occasionally worked together when tracking down the same guy. From this, however, a number of rumours had began to spread through the gossip channels.

They were secretly lovers.

Secretly boyfriends.

They were _openly_ lovers or boyfriends.

The Changeling had laughed manically at it at first, teasing the older male and the two had even made a game out of it with the press - winking or wriggling their eyebrows at each other, for example.

But they had never really taken any of it seriously.

They were brothers, after all. They had been for years. It was a part of the job description, every fellow hero was your new family. And family was always there for each other.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	159. Revelations

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Revelations**

With his legs flung over the back of the couch, and his head hanging towards the floor, Beast Boy chewed silently on his lip as he tried to figure out just what was going on with Raven lately.

She _hadn't_ flung him out of the window this morning when he had made a joke, she _hadn't_ made a sarcastic comment about his looks and she _hadn't_ been her usual self towards him.

She was being _nice_.

And for the life of him, he couldn't understand _why_.

It wasn't his birthday and nothing especially _bad_ had happened lately... so... _why_?

"Maybe she just appreciates that you've been putting up with a lot from her lately?" Cyborg answered.

"Huh?"

"You were talking out loud, dude."

"Oh... You think she's just trying to be nice as a 'thank you'?"

"Sure, why not?"

"I don't know. She never has before. And she doesn't _have_ to. I _like_ that she can just be herself with me. No matter what mood she's in."

"Okay. Well, maybe she's just in a really, really, _really_. good mood."

"Yeah, right," the greenling scoffed. _No way_ was it that.

"Did you do something or say something extra special?" The metallic teen asked.

"Not really... I mean..." Sitting up properly now, a lavender rose came to mind. "...Maybe?"

Cheeks burning purple, Beast Boy realised that she _had_ known what it meant.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	160. Forsaken

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Forsaken**

Glaring out over the darkened city, Beast Boy wondered if this place was going to be exactly like every other city he had ever stepped into. If it was a place of shadowy corners and of secret deals gone wrong. If it was a place where if you got lost, you'd never be found.

He had been to many cities like this over the last year in the hopes of starting over, of living, _surviving_ by himself. He had let himself get soft and he had come to depend of others. The greenling _couldn't_ let that happen again.

He had tried to make a family with the _Doom Patrol_, and it had left him with less than he had before.

So, looking out over _Jump City_, the changeling wondered if he could start over here. Or if he should just miss it out entirely and try elsewhere.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	161. Black Flag (Pirate AU)

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Black Flag (Pirate AU)**

"Captain Robin! A ship's appeared to the port side!"

Tugging out his spyglass, Robin viewed the vessel quickly approaching them.

"It's flying a black flag, Beast Boy. It's probably friendly."

"I ain't never seen no man-o'-war ship with a British Navel crest fly a black flag, Cap'n," the youngesr pirate commented, pointing to the side of the opposing ship.

"Maybe it's been newly acquired by an ally?"

"Not likely, and you _know it_."

Sighing, Robin nodded. He _did_ know how unlikely it was that a pirate crew had commandeered the large vessel. Which meant that it was a ploy to lead them into a false sense of security so that they could get close enough to use their deadly side cannons in close combat.

"Alright. Guys! Let's gear up! We need to sail as fast and sharp as we can! Let's see if we can outrun her!"

"And if we can't?" Beast Boy asked, grinning at the possibility of a challenge.

"Then we fight."

**Leoanda:** Ship jargon: Bow - Front. Port - Left. Starboard - Right. Stern - Back.

All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	162. Unity (Meta-War AU)

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Unity (Meta-War AU)**

It was official.

The world was at War.

World War III.

And it was about meta-humans gaining their rights.

Shaking his head, Beast Boy sat on what was left of the first building to be targeted by anti-meta humans. The building was nothing more than ruins now, and ground zero for the meta's who wanted to fight back.

A message had been sent out for all metas to meet here, and he was genuinely curious as to what was going to happen. He had already lost Robin and Cyborg was currently trying to help any and all meta kids find somewhere safe to stay for a while.

Starfire was gone too. She hadn't wanted to pick sides, and in truth, Earth wasn't even _her_ world to pick sides for.

Raven was still with him, though. For now, anyway.

She had been quieter than usual, and he knew that the whole thing was tearing her apart. That was why he had insisted on coming here today. Maybe the guys who had set this up wanted to keep the war short. Wanted to make peace before things got too bad, before the whole world self-imploded.

Squeezing her hand slightly, he watched as more and more metas entered the area.

Whatever happened, they had to do it as a unit. One unit was better off than a mass of smaller groups stumbling over each other. Unity was a necessity right now, and he was hoping for their sake - for Raven's - that this would all end quickly.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	163. Underground (Meta-War AU)

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Underground (Meta-War AU)**

After the first riot, Cyborg had known - just _known_ \- that it would escalate beyond any form of normal reasoning for either side to just sit down and _talk_.

So, he had used some of his connections (and quite a few of Beast Boy's) to create safe houses, and he and a few of his more technologically inclined friends had begun to work on various pieces of technology so that Metas could hide in plain sight and still live a relatively 'normal' life.

He had _not_ expected that almost _every_ Meta who didn't want to be directly involved in the war to want to go into hiding.

But, he and his friends had done everything they could.

So, here he was, creating false identities, making sure that houses were available in various countries for Metas and their families to flee to.

He was an Underworld Kingpin.

And he _hated_ that it was necessary.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	164. Desert Oath (15th Century Circus AU)

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Desert Oath (15th Century Circus AU)**

Their little band of travellers had stopped at a small oasis for the night.

They were a mish-mash of people from all walks of life - a tanned gypsy running from a crime she hadn't committed; a telepath/psychic who just wanted the visions and other peoples emotions to leave her alone; a heavily scarred boy who wore metal armour to protect the flesh he had left; a boy cursed by the God's themselves to look different with a penchant for animals; and a boy who could only call the road 'home'.

They were a strange bunch of people, but their little caravan was filled with hope, laughter and _togetherness_.

It was a small oath between them not to leave each other behind.

So, they wouldn't.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	165. Odyssey

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Odyssey**

Every Hero's journey was an Odyssey.

No matter how they started, how their work panned out or how their journey ended, it was a work documented by the people they saved and the people they took down.

Odysseus was the first documented 'Hero' to have his own 'Odyssey'. And there were so many who came after him.

Negative-man was someone who had never really expected to have an Odyssey, but when his accident had occurred he had been unwillingly thrust into one. It had taken him some time to come to turns with what he was now and his new life, but he had happy that his Odyssey wasn't just _his_. It was his teams.

The _Doom Patrol_ was his new family and the journey he now wanted to be on.

This was _their_ Odyssey.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	166. The Red (Red Matter AU)

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**The Red (Red Matter AU)**

Swinging his legs back and forth over the edge of the _Teen Titans Tower_, Beast Boy hummed quietly to himself as he watched the world pass by. It was his day off and he just wanted to chill out and relax.

So, - naturally - when a small red orb appeared right in front of him, he merely quirked an eyebrow at it and briefly wondered if he should just all one of the other members of his team.

After a few seconds, the orb grew in size as it spun manically in place, swirling into a deep, red portal.

"Uhhhhhhh..."

Hopping back onto the roof, the greenling hunched into a defensive position, one hand poised over his communicator - preparing to call for help if he needed it.

"_...He-o...Are..-...th-e..."_

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	167. Broken

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Broken**

Only those who were _really_ close to him knew just how much he avoided mirrors. They usually put it down to the fact that he hated how he looked - green, green, green and yet more green - which wasn't entirely untrue - he had gotten used to his looks, even if he wasn't really okay with them - but it wasn't the main cause for his sheer avoidance of anything which could reflect his image.

He was broken.

And _every_ time he caught sight of himself, he could see it.

Sometimes he didn't know how others couldn't, when it was just so clear to him.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	168. The Fool

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**The Fool**

Contrary to popular belief, he wasn't a fool. A jester on the occasion, but _never_ a fool.

He was the journeyman, the vagabond, the main character in his own story just blank and waiting to learn.

Often, his own wisdom was lost on those around him and he wasn't the type to argue without listening to everyone else's side first. Maybe _that_ was why people always associated him with the fool. It was an ignorant thought, one that showed that they hadn't looked any deeper that his outer visage, but at least he could still learn from the experience, learn how to deal with new problems that came his way.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	169. The Magician

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**The Magician**

_Teen Titans North_ consisted of a very mixed bunch of inexperienced teen superheroes.

Argent, of course, did not consider herself deserving of such a description, but she was aware that the others did not really have any practice with the whole 'being a _true_ hero' thing.

She also wasn't really keen on being the groups de-facto leader. So, she let herself be the experience. The talent and resource. The person who had advanced knowledge of what to do in each situation they came across.

_Teen Titans North_ was a nice bunch, and the half-alien experiment was finding herself settling in quite nicely.

"_Hey! I know we never really got to talk after the whole 'Brotherhood-of-Evil-freezing-everyone-in-an-attempt-to-take-over-the-world' thing, but I know that you've been in the business a while and thought that if you wanted any advice on how to handle and inexperienced team - or if you just wanted to rant or talk about it - I'd been happy to help out._"

Smiling at the message Beast Boy had left for her, Argent began to type out her reply.

It was nice to know that she had _another_ resource close-by.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	170. The High Priestess (Red Matter AU)

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**The High Priestess (Red Matter AU)**

"Uhhhhhhh..."

After being dragged into a whole new universe, moulded and forced to bond with the Red Matter, fought for a cause he wasn't really sure he should be fighting for and generally just being beaten into the ground at every turn, Beast Boy was _not_ ready for **this**.

After having arrived at the _Sacred Temple_ _of Azor_, Beast Boy had thought that the small sanctuary would grant them a little breather while they thought out their next move. Instead, he had been greeted by two Priestess, a Priest and taken to a small white room where the High Priestess was to personally greet them.

"...Rae?"

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	171. The Empress (Meta-War AU)

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**The Empress (Meta-War AU)**

Elasti-Girl had never been more proud. She had also never been more angry.

She had _almost_ been this angry at Mento when Beast Boy had first left _The Doom Patrol_, but this just wasn't the same thing.

A war had been announced, and somehow, Beast Boy was one of the Leaders of the Meta-Humans. She was as proud as a mother could be that her son - her only child - was finally living up to his potential as a leader. But she was _extremely_ angry that he was leading a _war_.

Personally, she hadn't thought that things between the Humans and the Meta-Humans had gotten that bad. That the media had spun things out of control and that a few sit-downs might solve the situation - or at the very least, _prevent_ a war.

So, she was proud. And angry.

And she wasn't sure which emotion would take hold first when Beast Boy finally picked up her call.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	172. The Emperor

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**The Emperor**

Bruce had always been full of complicated emotions.

His start in life coupled with the devastation that ripped through him at an early age had defined the man he had become. He was angry, sad, in constant pain and he was confused at the world for allowing the state it had fallen into.

But when a small, determined orphan had discovered his secret and had, somehow, wormed his way into the _Dark Knights_ heart, Bruce felt happy. It was an emotion that had escaped him for years.

But now, he was a father figure and he didn't want Dick to wander down a dark path.

So, he was also an instructor. He tried to create a stable environment for the boy to grow and develop a _good_ sense of justice, hoping that 'Robin' wouldn't just seek revenge.

But then, Dick had left.

It was a move that was probably better for them, for their father/son relationship, but it still hurt him. It still caused a rent to tear through his heart and opened up old wounds of family loss.

Hopefully though, he had been a good enough father that Dick would accept him again when their feelings calmed back down.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	173. The Hierophant

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**The Hierophant**

Wisdom, he had always been told, came with time.

It also came with experience.

But, wisdom was really only something that could only be understood by the person listening. The thing that made wisdom 'wisdom' was down to if it could affect the person listening in a positive way.

To Robin, Batman had been the holder of great wisdom. He was older and had been where Robin was right now.

So, when Robin felt the gap between them and their own values shift, Robin wondered if Batman held any _true_ wisdom, or it if had been a matter of a child wanting an adult to have all the answers.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	174. The Lovers

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**The Lovers**

Intertwining his fingers with hers, Beast Boy sighed quietly as he let his emotions calm themselves enough for Raven to become more comfortable with their surroundings.

It wasn't unusual for them to lean on each other - both emotionally as well as physically - when new situations arose that could set one of them off.

When Raven was in a crowded area or when emotions were high, the green teen would act as her anchor. And when his senses would start to overwhelm him she would be his.

So, whenever it was necessary, they would grip onto each other's hands for support. It was a relationship of understanding and mutual need. But that didn't stop them from wanting it.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	175. The Chariot (Meta-War AU)

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**The Chariot (Meta-War AU)**

During the past six months, the world had shifted.

All of his friends were gone - whether they had left or were busy with other aspects of the war - and now he felt like he was left alone to guide all of the people who had started the war in the first place.

Beast Boy was now the decision maker.

It was his job to fight, lead and make all of the hard, tactical choices.

And right now, he had one of the most difficult choices to make.

Robin had been spotted going into an abandoned and nearly destroyed building with a small unit of humans.

And it was now Beast Boy's job to decide his once-friends fate.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	176. The Justice

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**The Justice**

Leaning against the wall at the back of the court room, Beast Boy, Robin and Starfire watched as the guilty verdict was announced.

It was pretty rare for the young superheroes to be called to give evidence during a civilian case, but it _did_ happen from time to time.

While the _Teen Titans_ had been dealing with their own villain, someone had decided to take matters into their own hands and kill someone near to where they had been fighting. Unfortunately, the three teens had witnessed the whole thing.

It had been difficult to acknowledge that the very people they were protecting could just as easily be the evil people they had to fight on a daily basis, but today was a day when the issue was put in front of them.

At least Justice was a fair - if sometimes cruel - mistress.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	177. The Hermit

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**The Hermit**

When Cyborg had first gotten his driving licence, he had viewed it as a freedom. A freedom that was very precious to him - as freedom had become hard to find since his 'accident' - and now allowed him to go where-ever he needed or wanted to go, at any time.

So, if he wanted to escape from the world, he could.

If he wanted to just take off (like he was sure Beast Boy or Robin would do given the chance), he could.

Navigating his way around the world was now an option.

But, Cyborg was enlightened enough to know that sometimes, the journey and the 'real' freedom was to stay right where he was.

Home.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	178. The Wheel of Fortune

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**The Wheel of Fortune**

Cloud watching was an odd past-time to have, in Raven's opinion. But as Starfire had lay sprawled out on the grass, crying silently, the goth had no real choice but to join her.

It had been a hard month for the alien Princess and it had all seemed to just get the better of her usually sunny demeanour. So, she had come outside to watch the clouds pass and hope that things would get better soon.

Raven had been able to feel the sadness growing within the Tameran and she had felt that it had all come to a head, so she had followed the other young woman outside.

So, they both now lay watching the clouds pass and hoping for better winds to bring a new change in fortune.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	179. The Strength

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**The Strength**

It had taken Beast Boy years to come to terms with his fears. To fight them to the last and understand that he wouldn't be the hero he was without them. The changeling understood that it took a certain amount of inner strength not to give up. Not to let the fear win.

And Beast Boy saw that same strength in people every day.

He saw it in the single parents who struggled to provide for their children.

He saw it in the people struggling with mental health problems.

He saw it in his fellow heroes.

And every time he caught his reflection, he saw it in himself.

It was the only thing about himself that he liked. That he could balance the fear and the courage to make it to tomorrow.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	180. The Hanged Man

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**The Hanged Man**

"He can't ever know it was me."

"Dude, he's like... the second greatest detective in the world. He's gonna know it was you."

Leaning casually against the statue perched on the buildings edge, Beast Boy viewed the Dark Knight trying to remain cloaked in the shadows. It wasn't really working - what with it being mid-day and not that many shadows to hide in - but the green teen found it funny enough to just let the older hero act like it was.

"He won't if you don't tell him."

"Seriously?" Quirking an eyebrow at the millionaire, Beast Boy wondered if Bruce was actually as clever as everyone thought he was. "_I_ found out. What makes you think _he_ won't?"

"You're a lot smarter than people give you credit for. And Robin doesn't even _want_ to think that I'm connected to anything here. So, he won't."

"Point."

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	181. The Death (Meta-War AU)

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**The Death (Met-War AU)**

Sitting at the _Teen Titans Tower_ kitchen breakfast bar, Garfield watched as The President of the United States declared war with _all_ meta-humans.

It was the end of a relative peace between the two sub-races, and for the first time since the unrest and protests had begun, Garfield was genuinely horrified at the world he lived in.

He had endured plenty of abuse and bullying over the years, but he had genuinely thought that it had just been a small amount of people. Not the millions of people that now seemed to be cheering at the declaration of war.

"...It was going to happen eventually."

"...Maybe...But...How could an entire nation - one built on freedom, at that - just...want us all dead?"

"They don't want you _dead_, Beast Boy. They just want to know that Meta-Humans aren't going to take over and rule them tyrannically."

"You're not actually _siding_ with them, are you?!"

"No! I just understand where they're coming from," Robin scowled.

"How?! You've been working with Meta-Humans for _years_! How could you agree with them!" Growling now, the changeling stood glaring daggers the caped teen.

"I didn't say I _agreed_ with them! I said I _understood where they were coming from_!"

"What's the difference? And what did you mean 'tyrannically'? How do you think we Meta-Humans have lived so far? In a perfect little paradise? You don't think that Humans have been terrorising us for centuries, torturing and killing us just because we're different?!"

"That's not-!"

"Dude! You're the ones being tyrannical!"

"Because _Meta-Humans_ used to use your powers to terrorise _us_!"

"...I don't even know how to respond to that," Garfield spoke softly.

For the first time since meeting Dick, the greenling just didn't recognise the person in front of him.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	182. The Temperance

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**The Temperance (Meta-War AU)**

Dragging the mostly limp form through the debris of destroyed buildings, the sky poured down icy-cold droplets of rain which pooled with the streaks of dirt and blood forming rivulets of mudded-pink liquid flowing through the broken and war-strewn city.

This was a city that they had once sworn to protect.

A country and a _world_ that they had once sworn to protect.

And it now lay black and dilapidated.

Broken.

"Got 'im."

Throwing the limp form to the ground, the two Metas stepped back, watching their leader with avid attention.

"Yeah. Thanks."

Grimly watching from his perch, Garfield wondered briefly what have become of them. They had been friends once, and now... now he didn't know _what_ they were.

"So?"

"...So?" The limp form echoed back quietly.

"So... what's going to stop me from killing you right now?"

"I don't know, Gar. What's stopping you?"

Finally looking up, Dick met the changelings dark stare with his own exhausted one.

"You once told me that it was too late to make the right choice. That I had to continue fighting for the wrong side. So... what's stopping you from killing me, now?"

"Restraint," Garfield spoke back, sounding equally as exhausted. "And maybe a little sentimentality."

"Or for information."

"Or for information," the younger man conceded.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	183. The Devil

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**The Devil**

"Okay, seriously - I mean _really_ \- what is with the criminal class and stealing meaningless stuff?" Beast Boy asked, disgusted by the amount of dollar store junk stashed away in the back of the van.

"I doubt it's meaningless to 'the criminal class'," Robin replied, cuffing the offending person in question.

"Dude, a meaningful crime is like robbing a bank or breaking a window to save a life. Not steal dollar store rubbish!"

"Hey! I'm right here, you know!"

"Quiet!" Robin barked, pushing the man to sit on the kerb to wait for the police to come pick him up. "A crime is a crime. He stole it, so he's a criminal."

"Yeah, but nobody robs banks anymore! It's always just this kinda stuff now!"

"_The Hive_ still robs banks," the Boy Wonder pointed out.

"Not since Jinx became a _Titan_, they haven't."

"Point."

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	184. The Tower (Red Matter AU)

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**The Tower (Red Matter AU)**

"...Rae?"

Standing in front of a small altar, the white clad half-demon blinked at him in confusion.

"I am the High Priestess, Raven Roth. I don't believe that we have met before," she spoke.

Eyes wide, the redling opened and closed his mouth several times before he was able reply.

"In my world... I know you from my world," he finally stuttered out. "We're friends. Sort of."

"Oh. So, you are the one who will end the war. The_ Summoned Hero_. The_ Red_,"

"Well, that's what everyone keeps calling me. But I dunno how I'm supposed to do any of it. I'm not even really sure _how_ I got here. Or how to get back," he shrugged, rubbing the back of his head.

"I can't tell you how to win. Or even what you have to do to win the war. Only you know how. That's why you're here."

"Well... it's not very helpful."

"I'm sorry."

Trying not to gape in shock (_his_ Rae would _never_ apologise so openly), Beast Boy tried to put all the information he had gathered together so far, together so that he could try to make sense of all of this. Running his hands through his dark, red hair, the changeling sighed.

"Can you at least try to help me understand the Red Matter? Or how I can use it properly? So far, it hasn't exactly gone well."

"I can try."

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	185. The Star

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**The Star**

Consciously, Raven kept a firm distance between the world and herself.

Sub-consciously, she would sit in the main room, reading and allow Beast Boy to sit next to her, occasionally letting their knees knock against each other.

Consciously, she would wear a mask and hold each of her emotions close so that they wouldn't cause any damage.

Sub-consciously, she would forget that she had to be constantly guarded about her feelings and would gleefully take part in Stank-Ball, smirking at every win.

Her consciousness and her sub-consciousness always seemed to be at odds, but when she actually thought about it, she wouldn't have it any other way.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	186. The Moon

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**The Moon**

Most nights, Rita dreamed of the volcano.

She dreamt that it did more than give her her powers. That it consumed her, filling her lungs with smoke and chocking her as she tried to claw at her throat.

Most nights, she dreamt that the volcano would swallow her whole, before spitting her out and leaving her melting like heated plastic on the floor.

She would always wake up in a cold sweat, and (not wanting to disturb anyone) she would roam the corridors of the _Doom Patrol_ Jet or safe-house.

Rita always managed to end up at the same place, though. Every time she wandered, she wasn't thinking as her feet carried her to her sons room.

When he had first arrived, she had simply sat and watched him sleep. When he had become more comfortable with her, she had stroked his hair (more for herself than for him). And when he had eventually left, she simply sat on his bed, hugging his pillow for comfort.

Most nights she dreamt of the past.

But, there were those few nights where she only dreamt of her family.

And Rita never wanted to wake up.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	187. The Sun

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**The Sun**

"It always rises, doesn't it?" Cyborg observed, watching the sun rise over the mess that the bomb had caused at the edge of _Jump City_.

"Third rule of '_Being a Hero_', bud. 'The sun will always rise tomorrow'," Beast Boy responded, patting the metallic teens shoulder.

"It's one of the harder rules," Robin admitted, sighing at the destruction that they couldn't prevent.

They had managed to remove everyone from the blast radius, and with the exception of the buildings themselves, not much had actually been taken from anyone. It was still a hard thing to deal with though, that they couldn't disarm the bomb and so had been forced to let it detonate.

"But it's an important rule. Dude, as long as you can remember that the sun will _always_ rise tomorrow... then, we're good. There's still some good in the world, and some good that we can _still_ do," Beast Boy finished, watching the sun rise too.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	188. The Judgement

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**The Judgement**

"It's not our place to judge, Changeling! _We_ don't get to decide the punishment of others!"

Breathing heavily and wiping away a stray streak of blood, Night Wing glared at the green man in front of him. For his part, Changeling was just staring darkly back, not saying anything as blood dripped from his dark claw-like nails.

The dead body of an almost-super-villain was laying blood splattered on the alley floor, eyes blown wide and staring into nothing. His throat had been slashed open and blood was still slowly pooling around his head and shoulders.

The man was a suspected serial killer who Night Wing had been tracking down for a while - and apparently Changeling had been too. Though it seemed they both had different endings for him.

"He got what was coming to him," the green man finally spoke. His voice was soft and quiet, like he didn't want to disturb the tense silence that had settled between them.

"No, Changeling. That was for the Law to decide. Not _us_. Not _you_."

"For guys like him? What's the difference?"

"We're _supposed_ to be the good guys! We're supposed to.. to.. to do the _right_ thing! Not... _this_!" Night Wing genuinely felt like crying. This was not the man he had once teamed up with. Standing in front of him, was a killer.

"Sometimes, the 'right' thing, get's the wrong people killed."

"Garf-!"

"Like Star. Saving _him_ was the 'right' thing. And she _died_. Damn the 'right' thing. It doesn't do us any good."

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	189. The World

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**The World**

***Spppppirrrrrrrrrrrrrr Spppppppiiiirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr***

"Stop it."

Silence fell back over the room.

***Spppppppiiiiirrrrr sppppppiiiiiirrrrrrrrr Sppppppppppiiiiirrr-***

"_Stop it_."

A small click of the tongue was the only response before silence claimed the room once more.

***CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK***

"Stop it!"

With a huff, the clicking stopped.

***Sppppppppirrrrrrrrr sppppppiirrrrrrr-***

"Beast Boy! Cut it _out_!"

"Dude! I'm _bored_!"

"Then go find something to do, _somewhere else_!"

"But I'm having fun annoying you," the greenling grinned at the masked teen.

Growling, Robin threw the couch cushion at the younger teen - who expertly dodged - and hitting the plastic globe that Beast Boy had been spinning. It fell to the floor, splitting into several pieces.

"Dude! You broke the world!"

"I'm gonna break something else if you don't pack it in!"

"Tch! _Rude_."

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	190. Ivy League

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Ivy League**

It was the strangest of friendships really.

Well, not that you could actually call them _friends_.

They just had a mutual understanding of nature and similar complexions.

Leaning back into the soft moss, Garfield studied the woman in front of him.

She was smiling sweetly as she watered the plants and gave them the correct nourishment they needed - paying particular attention to the more bruised or damaged plants that Garfield had brought to her.

His own knowledge of plants was scare, and limited to the ones that directly affected any animal he took care of, so he could only trust the plants that he found bashed and left for dead with the woman in front of him.

"You're staring, again," she smiled softly.

"Sorry."

"Just as long as you're learning what to do in your own greenhouse."

"Yeah."

When she was like this, it was hard to believe that Poison Ivy was a hardened criminal wanted by Batman himself.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	191. No Idea

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**No Idea**

"_Excuse_ me?" Raising an eyebrow, Beast Boy leant back slightly, offended. "Are you telling me what to do?"

"Well-"

"Thank the Gods! Seriously, I have _no idea_ what I'm doing!" he grinned cheekily.

Smacking a palm against his forehead, Robin wondered (not for the first time) why he continually trusted the younger teen to just _know_ what he was doing at any given moment.

So, when Beast Boy had immediately gone over to the console and started (randomly) pressing buttons, Robin had just assumed that he had known what he was doing.

It was Raven (God bless the half-demon!) who had asked if he actually knew what he was doing.

"Dude, get away from the console. Before you accidently blow us all up," Cyborg sighed, lightly pushing the greenling to one side.

"Hey! I didn't see any of _you_ try to do anything!"

"Doesn't stop you from being an idiot," Raven replied.

"Rude," Beast Boy stuck his tongue out in retaliation.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	192. Second Rule to Being a Hero

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Second Rule to Being a Hero**

"_That_ was _really_ stupid," Robin glared.

"I was _trying_ to be a hero!" The civilian raged, gritting his teeth as he glared right back at the teen.

"Getting yourself killed isn't being a hero. It's selfish and stupid. No matter the reason for it."

"I was trying to _save them_!"

"No. You were trying to die."

Shaking his head, The Boy Wonder let the police cart the wanna-be hero off to a cell somewhere - probably to cool down, possibly under arrest. Making his way over to Starfire (who was waiting patiently for him to finish up) he smiled tiredly.

"Why do humans insist on killing themselves for others, and then call themselves 'heroes'?" She asked, genuinely curious.

"Because being a hero looks good. Of course, if you're a _real_ hero, then you stick to the rules of one."

"The rules? There are rules to being a hero?"

"Yeah. And _he_ just violated the second one."

"What _is_ the second rule?"

"The second rule of being a hero: Don't be a martyr. Real heroes live another day to keep saving lives. Martyr's die to save someone for _one_ day."

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	193. Let's Dance

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**GinaSurreal:** No apologies necessary and I'm glad that you're liking them!

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Let's Dance**

It wasn't unusual for _The Teen Titans_ to receive invitations to various events - openings, galas, artists galleries, auctions, even weddings - but every now and again, they received something that they could all enjoy.

So, when they had received an invitation to a club opening, three _Titans_ jumped at the change to have some fun. After a lot of begging and prodding, Robin had _finally_ relented to letting them all go.

So, here he was, stood off to one side with a good view of the whole club, letting his eye roam from where Beast Boy was trying to flirt a dance out of Raven, Cyborg was already dancing with two girls (the Boy Wonder wasn't sure if the two girls were aware, but that was _his_ problem) and to Starfire who was currently looking uncomfortable at the young man grinning creepily at her.

Glaring, Robin marched over.

"-so, I said 'Don't you think that was lucky?' Huh? Get it? 'Lucky'?" The guy was tapping the Princess' elbow lightly, which was obviously making Starfire _very_ uncomfortable.

"Hey, Star? You wanna dance?" Robin asked. He didn't really dance, himself, but he couldn't think of another way to save her without causing a commotion.

"Yes. Please," she smiled in relief.

"Hey! I was having a conversation, here. You can't just interrupt," the creepy guy sneered.

"I can, and just did. Let's go, Star."

Gripping her hand lightly, Robin led the young woman out onto the dance floor, putting his arms around her and trying to sway in time to the music.

"Thank you, friend Robin," she smiled at him.

"Any time, Star," he smiled back.

**Leoanda:** Thank you to _GinaSurreal_ for the prompt!

All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	194. Pep Talk

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Pep Talk**

Dropping down into the large cushioned sear, Jinx watched as Kid Flash sat on the floor looking sorry for himself.

"It wasn't _that_ bad."

"It was _horrible_."

"Don't worry. Nobody's expecting much from you."

"Is this supposed to be a pep talk?" he asked, not knowing if he should laugh or cry.

His speed had gotten him into trouble again. Barry was always telling him to slow down (which was a hilarious thing to say to a Speedster) and _think_, but he had just gone in, speed first, thought later and _ruined_ everything.

He was lucky he had a team to deal with the aftermath.

"Seriously, Wally. Nobody's expecting you to get things right the first time around. Just learn from the mistakes you make. I am."

Smiling up at her, he wondered what good deed he had done to deserve such a _wonderful_ and _beautiful_ woman such as her.

"Okay, that was a slightly better pep talk."

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	195. Boring

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Boring**

"My life is so boring."

"Yesterday you were shot at by Meta-Human bad guys who almost succeeded in killing you. _How_ could your life be boring?"

"That was _yesterday_! Today is just... boring."

Sliding down into the couch, Robin wondered - not for the first time - how being a hero was a balance of doing the right thing and controlling the need to do something dangerous. Apparently, Raven didn't have that need.

"Just go do some training, then. Or see if you can solve another piece of intel for your 'Bad-Guys-That-Have-Gone-Into-Hiding' board," she suggested, never looking up from her book.

"...That won't stop today from being boring."

"Live with it."

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	196. Sasquatch

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Sasquatch**

After leaving the _Doom Patrol_, Beast Boy had wanted a new start.

Well, _another_ new start.

So, the greenling had travelled around the country hoping to find a new place to work without getting sucked into another team. He had wanted to remain solo - at least for a while as the _Doom Patrol_ had taken more out of him than he was willing to admit - and so he had mainly travelled north.

Crossing into Canada had been easy enough, and he had figured that the criminal world would be relatively quiet in comparison to the States criminal world.

What he hadn't expected, was meeting a Sasquatch.

A hiker had gone missing and Beast Boy had been enlisted to help search for him. So, the green pre-teen had morphed into a falcon and flown over the mountainous regions of British Columbia.

He had found the hiker wildly swinging an ice-pick at a Sasquatch who was just trying to help. The shape-shifter had then flown down and reverted to his human form, placing himself between the two.

At the sudden appearance of the meta-human, the Sasquatch had spun and fled leaving Beast Boy to deal with the screaming and still somewhat violent human - who was _still_ swinging his ice-pick around.

It had taken him the better part of three days, but Beast Boy had managed to convince everyone that the hiker had just been hallucinating and that everybody should just stay away from that area for a while.

After a week had passed and things had calmed down, the green pre-teen had gone back out in search for the Sasquatch himself. Hey, if he could prove to himself that a legend was real _and_ keep the creature safe until it was ready to come out into the world? Then who was he stop himself?

**Leoanda:** Thank you to _Eris_ for the prompt!

All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	197. Animal Magic

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Animal Magic**

Sometimes living with the other members of the _H.I.V.E Five_ was the most frustrating thing she had ever done and it was a choice that they always seemed to make her regret.

Not that she didn't enjoy all the villainy they did together, but sometimes, Jinx just had to get away for a while. So, she did what she always did when she got frustrated at them, she yelled at them - _rightly_ calling them 'idiots' - and stormed out to cool off in the city.

**~~T! I! T! A! N! S! Teen Titans! Let's Go!~~**

Strolling leisurely through the bustling streets of _Jump City_, Beast Boy made a conscious effort not to whistle or hum under his breath. His instincts had been driving him crazy all morning, and he had found it too difficult to just stay in the Tower, so here he was, giving his instincts other things to focus on.

Which is why he instantly picked up on the twin-spiked, pink hair in the crowd.

Tilting his head slightly, the greenling wondered if it would be worth trailing the _H.I.V.E Five_ leader, or if he could just leave it up to Robin and Cyborg (who were supposed to be on patrol right now). Shrugging to himself, he picked up his pace to catch up with her before matching her pace.

"Hey."

Jumping back, Jinx raised her hands as she summoned her powers, ready to defend herself.

"Whoa! I just said 'hey'!" the changeling threw up his hands to show he meant no harm.

"So? That doesn't mean you won't try to arrest me!"

"Yeah, but the fact that I'm not Robin means I won't. Or at least, I won't unless you do something _really_ illegal right in front of me, anyway," he reasoned.

"So, what? You want a truce?"

"Sure. Well... a temporary one. I mean, realistically, how long is it gonna be before you go back to acting like the bad guy?"

"You think you're being funny?" She glared back.

"No. Just honest."

Dropping her hands, the luck bending meta-human shook her head and turned away from the _Teen Titan_ before continuing on her way.

"So... what are you up to, anyway?"

"Nothing nefarious, if that's what you're worried about."

"Oh, I'm not worried about you doing anything bad. I'm just wondering why you're sad."

"Sad? I'm not sad," she scrunched her face up in confusion. She was more angry than anything else. She had left her team to cool down, and not she had to deal with the dumb member of the _Titans_.

"Sure you are. I can smell it," he pointed out casually, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I got animal instincts, remember? And they've been driving me up the wall and across the ceiling today."

"Well, then your instincts are wrong, because I'm _not_ sad. I'm angry."

"Nah, I'm pretty sure you're both."

"What does it matter? Why do you care? Aren't you supposed to hate me?" She raged, tears welling up. "I'm a _bad guy_! We're _supposed_ to be enemies! So _stop_ being nice to me!"

Grabbing her hand, Beast Boy dragged the pale girl into an empty(ish) alleyway before yanking her into a hug.

"I've been there. Trust me, I _have_. And right now, you're _not_ the bad guy. You're just a girl who needs a hug," he spoke quietly. "And maybe a huge tub of ice-cream."

"Shut up."

The two stood there silently - Beast Boy hugging Jinx when she just stood limply, gaining control of her emotions and trying to stop herself from crying - while the world continued on.

After a while, the shape-shifter let her go and he stepped back.

"How about - in the name of our new truce - we go get that ice-cream? Huh? I know a _great_ place that sells both the normal _and_ the vegan stuff. How's that sound?"

"Actually... that sound's kinda nice."

**~~T! I! T! A! N! S! Teen Titans! Let's Go!~~**

Clutching at his abdomen, Beast Boy tried not to fall over laughing at Jinx finished telling him an anecdote about the stupidity of some of the previous members of the _H.I.V.E Academy_. The luck manipulator was giggling away herself, as she punched his arm for laughing at her part in the antics.

"Hey! Don't make fun! I was new! I didn't know any better!"

"Doesn't stop it from being hilarious!" the green teen cackled, trying to pull himself back together.

"Yeah, well... we all do dumb things from time to time," she tried to defend herself.

"Tell me about it! You wouldn't _believe_ some of the things I managed to convince Robin about when we first formed the team. He was so innocent back then," Beast Boy reminisced sarcastically.

"Oh, you have _got_ to spill!"

"Maybe another time. You feeling better then?" he nudged her gently.

"Yeah. Thanks," she blushed back.

"Anytime."

"Anytime? Seriously? Aren't we supposed to be enemies?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sure, but we have a truce right? You call a truce, I'm there," he shrugged back.

Blushing bright red, Jinx wondered at the genuine kindness the changeling was showing her. After having spent most of the day together, she started to wonder if it would be too late to change sides - or if he was only treating her like she was special because they _weren't_ on the same side. Regardless, she could get used to the feeling of butterflies in her stomach.

"Okay."

**Leoanda:** Thank you to '_DarkDremora_' for the prompt!

All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	198. Blame - Raven

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Blame - Raven**

"Do you blame me for it?" he asked warily.

"I blame you for everything," she smirked back, knocking her shoulder lightly against his.

Yes, she blamed him for making her feel things. For making it OK to feel things.

She blamed him for making her heart race and for liking her dark sense of humour - for even smirking back at her with an equally dark joke.

She blamed him for most things.

Sliding her hand into his, Raven knew that she would be forever grateful to him for never leaving her alone. And so, she would forever blame him.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	199. Sweaters

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Sweaters**

It had been three years since the original _Teen Titans_ had gone their separate ways, and each of them had gone on to the next stages of their lives.

Starfire had returned to Tamaran to take her rightful place as Queen; Robin had renamed himself as _Night Wing_ and was now zipping around solo with the occasional team-up; and Cyborg had joined the _Justice League_.

Beast Boy had changed his name to _The Changeling_ and Raven had - for reasons that had originally been unknown to him - followed him to the next stage of being a Hero.

The two had been working together as a Hero Duo for three years.

Really, Raven had thought that the greenling would've matured somewhat since their _Titan_ days.

"Four years, Rae! _Four years_!"

"It's really not that big of a deal."

"I thought that I had lost it! I blamed Victor for it!"

"I _did_ tell you that he hadn't done anything to it."

"_You_ had it! For the past _four years_!"

"Garfield. It's just a sweater."

"_My_ sweater! The one that _you_ stole _**four years ago**_."

"...Yeah. Sorry."

Dropping his face into his hands, The Changeling wondered at how he hadn't known for at least the last two years. After all, he had actually seen her _wear_ it once or twice. It just hadn't occurred to him until _now_ that it was the same one.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	200. Snowball Fight

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Snowball Fight**

Throwing the fist sized ball of snow over their make-shift 'wall', Robin glared good-naturedly at the _H.I.V.E. Five_ who were quickly returning fire.

The Boy Wonder wasn't really sure how they had escalated from fighting with powers and weapons to fighting with snowballs, but he had a sneaky feeling that Beast Boy was somehow the culprit.

So, here they were; the _Teen Titans_ vs the _H.I.V.E Five_, duelling it out with _snowballs_.

And honestly? It was the most fun he had had during a fight.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	201. Hot Chocolate

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Hot Chocolate**

Contrary to popular belief, hot chocolate was Robin's preferred hot beverage.

He usually drank pure black coffee during work hours just so he could keep up with his team and the crime spree that was almost a daily occurrence in Jump City. But later on, when things were winding down, Robin always helped himself to a mug of the milky, chocolate-y substance.

And it always helped him sleep better. It helped to keep the nightmares at bay.

And it was his go-to beverage for anyone else in the Tower who was having a hard time.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	202. Books

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Books**

"Dude, what the hell is Rae reading?" Beast Boy asked, staring quizzically at the book in his hand.

"Put that back before she knows that you've looked at it," Robin scolded, pointing at the coffee table that Beast Boy had so casually picked the book up from.

It wasn't an unusual occurrence for the greenling to rifle through one of Raven's books when she left them out. Usually it was some dark fantasy or romance, occasionally it was a historical or a sci-fi.

But _this_.

_This_ was a bodice-ripper.

He had never known the half-demon to read one (or at least read one in public and then leave it for him to find), and it was kinda startling to know that she might actually _like_ them.

"Dude! You think she wants a _Fabio_?"

"I don't know, and I really don't care. Put it back."

"Oh, wait! Hang on! Sorry, it's a _Paulo_ not _Fabio_... This is _really_ badly written too. Why is she reading this?"

"Just put it back, Beast Boy. It isn't our business."

Throwing the book back onto the table with a huff, the green teen watched it with narrowed eyes, trying to figure out the allure.

"So, you won't be asking to borrow that one, huh?" Cyborg grinned.

"Definitely not."

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	203. Real (Asylum AU)

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Real (Asylum AU)**

The only person that Dick knew for sure was real, was Bruce.

Dick couldn't remember how Bruce had come to be his caretaker, or how he had ended up in the asylum, but he _did_ know that Bruce was real and that the man was basically his father figure.

He also knew that Bruce had never met any of his friends here.

So, he didn't know if any of _them_ were real.

He really hoped they were, because he actually liked them.

Raven was a nice addition to their little group. She was quiet like him, but she always knew how to handle Garfield, and Kori now had a friend on the girls ward.

Maybe it was just his own fractured mind creating someone to help keep the peace between the personalities he had unwittingly created. Maybe she was actually real.

One day, he would introduce them all to Bruce, and then he would know for sure if he really was insane.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	204. Snow Angels

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Snow Angels**

Tongue sticking out the corner of his mouth, Beast Boy gently placed the small figurine into the small mess of icing sugar, before moving it gently from side to side.

"What are you doing?"

"Making snow angels."

Shrugging nonchalantly, the greenling continued making tiny snow angels in the icing sugar while Starfire attempted to decorate a cake she was making to commemorate one of her home worlds holidays. Raven was supposed to be in the kitchen watching her to make sure she didn't accidently blow up the place (not that she ever _had_, but there was a first time for everything), instead the empath was watching Beast Boy mess around with the small figurines that were supposed to be placed on top of the cake.

"Pretty."

"Yeah."

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	205. Candles

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Candles**

It was a rare day when the _Titan Tower_ generators stopped working.

But it _did_ happen.

And, typically, it just _had_ to have happened at night.

Cyborg and Robin had made the long and arduous trip down the almost-never-ending stairways and down to the basement where the generators were located. With any luck (not that any of them were counting on any) they would be able to get the generators back up and running soon.

In the mean time, the entire living area and kitchen was dotted with candles.

The soft light gave of a nice atmosphere, and in other circumstances could even be considered romantic.

Which was why Starfire was currently sitting in the kitchen, alone, hoping that something might happen between her two friends - besides the long glances and awkward smiles.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	206. Hot Baths

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Hot Baths**

Sliding into the _wonderful_ tub of hot water and over three inches of bubbles, Robin ignored the small voice in the back of his head that tried to tell him how _girly_ this was.

He genuinely didn't care.

He _needed_ this.

He _enjoyed_ this.

And damn it, he _deserved_ this.

Letting himself slip further down into the bath, the Fearless Leader sighed happily as the bubbles did their work.

Sometimes, being a little 'girly' was _worth it_.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	207. Cold Showers

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Cold Showers**

It was of Beast Boy's opinion that the best time to have a nice, cold shower was first thing in the morning (which is probably why he tried _not_ to get up early in the morning).

So, when he got back from a particularly long night of crime fighting, he took a freezing cold shower. The icy water served to both cool him down and force his system out of a predatory state and back into a human one.

For Beast Boy, a cold shower was a way to keep him human. A cold shower could shock his system away from the darkness his 'Beast' carried, and in a way nothing else could.

He had never really been a fan of them, but he knew just how important they could be.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	208. Mittens

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Mittens**

"_How_ have you never had the chicken pox?" Beast Boy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"_Because_ I _haven't_," Robin replied through gritted teeth. "How does Cyborg _have_ the chicken pox?"

"I dunno. Hey, Cy? How'd _you_ get the chicken pox?" the green teen asked turning to the half-metal teen.

"Does it _matter_?" He sniped, attempting to scratch at the skin on his left arm. "Ugghh! _Why_ did I let you tape these mittens onto my hands?!"

"So that you don't scratch your skin off," Beast Boy answered with a sigh. "Dude, they're not coming off, so you can stop trying to rip them off with your teeth."

"How come Starfire and Raven don't have it?" Robin asked, more to himself.

"'Cause Star's an alien and Rae's a half-demon. Duh."

Scowling, the Boy Wonder went back to rubbing the mittens over his arms and face in the vain hope to relieve the itchiness.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	209. Cake

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Cake**

Trying to keep his grin to himself, Beast Boy spooned another forkful of cake into his mouth as he peeked over his plate at Raven.

The green teen had been unable to sleep and so had just randomly started baking. It had taken him the better part of an hour, but he had managed to make a completely vegan friendly cake - and added bonus: it actually tasted really good.

The empath had found him slicing a piece for himself (she too had been unable to sleep and had wandered into the kitchen for a cup of tea) and had graciously accepted his offer for a small slice.

So, here they sat in silence, eating cake.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	210. Photographs

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Photographs**

There were very few pieces of human technology that could match or surpass Tameran technology, but the invention of the camera and the ability to print of a clear image was one of those things.

Starfire had quickly acquired a Polaroid camera and had begun taking as many pictures as she could. Years later, the Tameran Queen would look back over the photographs and smile at each of the memories they contained.

Garfield and Victor 'jamming' out to a song.

Richard actually smiling while relaxing in the _Titans Tower_.

Victor graduating from university.

Raven dressed in white on her wedding day.

Richard holding her hand on a date.

There were so many photos, and each and every one was precious to her.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	211. Curse

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Curse**

The dictionary definition of a curse was broken down into two categories: and verb or a noun.

Verb: to use an impolite word or expression to express anger.

Noun: words to/or cause of bad luck.

Beast Boy had always found the joint definitions to be hilarious as he often found himself cursing out his curse.

He had once pointed this out to Raven - hoping to either make her laugh or show off his intelligence - and she had simply pointed out that he only thought he was cursed because that was how he viewed his powers. _She_ thought of them as a gift.

It had been a nice sentiment until he realised that she just killed one of his _only_ clever jokes.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	212. Egyptian Gods

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Egyptian Gods**

"Hey, do you think that the Egyptian Gods were actually just Meta-Humans lording over a bunch of humans who didn't know any better?" the green teen asked randomly.

"I dunno. Probably."

"Cause, like... Anubis was supposed to have the head of a dog, right? And Horus had the head of a falcon."

"Hey, maybe Anubis and Horus were the same guy. You know, he could just shape-shift his head into any animal?"

"Yeah! And Ra could control light, so people believed that he could control the Sun."

"Sounds plausible to me."

"Cool."

"Why?"

"Cause I wrote a paper about it for my history course a few years ago, and it got shot down."

"Eh, what do teachers know about anything."

"That's what I said!"

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	213. Cappuccino

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Cappuccino**

Sipping at the strong, milky beverage, Starfire tried not to pull a face at the bitter taste.

Coffee was _not_ her thing. She much preferred the much sweeter drinks over anything bitter, but it had been a _long_ night and Robin, Bumblebee and herself were exhausted, so they had moved to a small coffee shop to buy themselves something to help get them home.

She hadn't really wanted anything that they had to offer on the menu, so she had opted for the milkiest thing they had.

Taking another sip, the alien Princess floated alongside her friends as they made the long trudge back to the Tower.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	214. Clockwork (Steampunk AU)

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Clockwork (Steampunk AU)**

_1846 - South Dakota, USA_

Pulling the hem of his hood further down over his face, Garfield 'Beast Boy' Logan tried to not call any attention to himself as he checked his pocket watch for the correct time.

The airship he was due to board was running late, and he wasn't sure just how long he had until the 'scientists' showed up to try to take him back to their lab. Ramming the watch back into its pocket, the young man used his animal senses to view the people around him.

Nothing suspicious so far.

No one standing too close, or too far - so no ambush.

Hopefully, the airship would dock soon, and then he could be gone.

Shuffling his weight from one foot to the next, Beast Boy couldn't wait to see what was in _Jump City_.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	215. Hoarde (Zombie AU)

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Hoarde (Zombie AU)**

Slumping onto the roof of the building in exhaustion, Beast Boy took a short, well earn rest.

He had made the flight from the _Teen Titans Tower_ to the lab in Chicago in record time, and not that he had the 'cure', he was flying back to the Tower as quickly as he could. But it had been a long flight and his wings were so far past tired.

It was awful.

This whole thing was awful.

And all he could think about was if the Tower was surrounded by a hoarde of zombies - and if Robin had been added to their number.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	216. Wellies

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Wellies**

Jumping around the flooded pathways of the park, Beast Boy gleefully splashed at the other Titans, kicking up a spray of rain water as he bounced around.

Gigantic puddles always reminding him of a time before super-powers and needing to save the world. They reminded him of his biological family and of the small yellow wellies that his mother had always dressed him in as he could always be counted on to splash about in any puddle he came across.

Spotting a small child watching him like he was a mad man, Beast Boy grinned as he sent a thumbs us, nodding at the child's bright red wellies in appreciation.

**Leoanda:** 'Wellies' is short for 'Wellingtons'.

All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	217. A Shot in the Dark

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**A Shot in the Dark**

_Several shots went off at once._

Usually the police could handle a shoot-out, but the _Titans_ had been called in as one of the criminals was a meta-human. The call had come quite late in the night, but all five Titans had reported to the scene.

Once they had been placed at specific points, things had quickly gone to Hell, and they had gone there fast.

Cyborg, Starfire and Raven had taken the lead with the police, remaining at the initial shoot-out as Beast Boy and Robin had taken off after three of the shooters who had fled the scene.

The greenling had used his night-vision to lead them through the various darkened alleyways, constantly running to keep up.

Every now and then a shot would be fired off at them, but it always missed.

One confusing turn and two shots later, Robin found himself alone with only two directions to pick from and no Beast Boy in sight.

Making the hurried decision to take the left path, Robin (hopefully) raced after the shooters and his teammate.

Several shots went off at once.

Gritting his teeth, the Boy Wonder hoped that nobody had been hit.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	218. 10 Years Later

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**10 Years Later**

Glaring at the offending piece of glass, The Changeling seriously considered throwing the thing at a wall or onto the floor... or at the very person who had had it made and then had it sent to him.

Garfield had officially been in the hero business for 15 years.

An entire 15 years.

And he hated it.

Don't get him wrong, the green man wouldn't be working in any other profession, and he loved being a hero.

But Heroes - _real_ heroes - didn't celebrate how long they had been doing the job for. Acknowledging that he was still alive and working was just another way to acknowledge the sheer number of people who had died during that time. The number of funerals he had attended. The number of people he couldn't save.

Breathing through his anger, Garfield made a call to Night Wing.

Maybe _he_ could tell the younger hero what to do with the awful thing.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	219. Dial 'T' for

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Dial 'T' for...**

"Congratulations," Robin smirked, pouring himself a glass of orange juice. "I didn't think you'd _actually_ figure it out."

"It was only a matter of time, Robin," Raven replied, leaning against the table and pointing to the key laid out on it. "It was obvious that you were the only one who knew how to get in."

"Dude, _I_ almost believed the story you told me about it all being Star's fault," Beast Boy drawled with dark eyes.

"Either way, we've got you. We win, you lose," the empath smirked.

Sighing like he was dealing with young, dumb children, the Boy Wonder leaned back in his seat and sipped at his juice.

"_This_ time."

"Dude, this was fun! We _totally_ need to do this more often," the green teen laughed, collecting several pieces of the mystery game that they had been playing with. "When everyone gets into it, games night is awesome!"

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	220. Dark Titans (Evil AU)

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Dark Titans (Evil AU)**

Tugging lightly at the chain attached to The Animal's collar, Raven smirked coldly as she pointed to the small group of heroes attempting to take them out. Letting go of the chain, The Animal raced over, claws fully extended, and began ripping into them.

"Could you at least _try_ to stop him from killing them so quickly," Blood Robin sneered at her. Throwing several of his Blood-A-Rangs to form the shape of a skull in the wall as he watched The Animal tear an arm off of one of the heroes, the masked teen wondered (not for the first time) how he had managed to associate himself with such cruel and inelegant people.

"Maybe I'd _try_ to control him better if you could stop Stardestroyer from setting fire to everything we come across. I'd like to keep some of the clothes we steal," she retorted.

Waving her hand lightly, Raven swiftly recalled The Animal back to her side. When the green creature settled back down next to her, she stroked his cheek and kissed him as a reward for his 'good' behaviour.

"Whatever."

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	221. Enterprise (Star Trek AU)

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Enterprise (Star Trek AU)**

"Bring us about Mr. Logan," Richard 'Robin' Grayson motioned.

"Aye, aye, Cap'in!" Saluting satirically, the green alien shape-shifter input several commands into his console, moving the ship as directed. "Destination?"

"Phoenix Nebula Starfleet Station. We'll rendezvous with Admiral Wayne there before receiving our next orders," the red shirt replied, sitting in the Captains chair.

This was their first solo venture, and the new Captain wasn't about to mess it up.

"Keep an ear out for any activity," he instructed Lieutenant Koriand'r (or 'Starfire' as she sometimes preferred to be called), who was manning the ships communications.

Her return nod was all he needed to trust her to do her work effectively and for him to make his next instruction.

"Mr. Stone, do you think we can make it as we are?"

"I really wished you asked me that _before_ you'd ordered Beast Boy to make for PNSS at full throttle," the Cyborg complained.

"I didn't tell him to go at full throttle," Robin rebuked, annoyed.

"Hey! No one has to _tell_ me to!"

"Don't we all know it," First Officer Raven Roth rolled her eyes and the green man, pointedly ignoring him sticking his tongue out in reply at her.

"So? Can we?" Robin asked, wanting to prevent another argument.

"Sure. Go for it."

"I hate working with you people sometimes."

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	222. Blame - Starfire

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Blame - Starfire**

Standing over the unconscious form of her elder sister, Koriand'r wondered just who exactly was to blame for how bad things had gotten between the two of them.

Had it been her fault? Had she _really_ been the reason Komand'r had become so resentful of the universe?

Or was her big sister the one to blame?

Was Komand'r's jealousy really so bad that it had pushed her to enslave her own family? To attack her only sister? To put them on opposite sides of the board?

Koriand'r wasn't sure where things had gone so horrifically wrong between the two of them - but she wasn't going to blame herself for the result.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	223. Something Blue

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Something Blue**

Plucking a small stem from the bunch of blue hydrangeas, Raven wove the flower into Koriand'r's hair, adoring the colour contrast and smiling softly at the young woman who was nervously babbling away.

"These are from Garfield's flower house?" the Princess asked.

"His green house, yes. He was more than happy to provide you with your something blue," the gothic girl informed her friend.

"Maybe, soon, I can provide _you_ with your something blue?" Koriand'r asked, prodding lightly.

"Maybe. Though it's more likely that you'll be giving it to _him_."

"Most likely," the red haired woman giggled back.

Honestly, Koriand'r was grateful to have her best friend with her as she prepared to walk down the aisle. It was something she hadn't thought would ever happen, what with Richard moving so slowly with her.

Fortunately, her friends knew how to move things along.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	224. Artemis and Poseidon

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Artemis and Poseidon**

When Artemis led the Trojan's to safety, she had had to seek the Poseidon's permission to move the ocean aside to allow a pathway to form. He had granted his niece acquiescence to do so only because he had wanted to defy Hera who had been fighting with Artemis at the time.

In times of equal need, the Huntress and the Ocean would help each other out.

This is very much how Raven felt when Jinx sought her help.

They were by no means friends. But the empath was aware that the pink haired girl was now one of the good guys, so they would need to support each other when it suited them both.

Valentine's day was one of those times.

Both young women were new to the world of dating and both had boyfriends who may very well be expecting something romantic for the day in question.

So, like Artemis and Poseidon, the two helped each other out.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	225. Diana and Neptune

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Diana and Neptune**

"You're _sure_?" Jinx moaned, shaking her head lightly.

"I'm _sure_," Raven nodded in reply.

The gothic girl had recently found out (thanks to her boyfriends big mouth) that Kid Flash was intending to take Jinx horse-back riding as a romantic gesture. Why it was considered a 'romantic gesture' was anybody's guess, but apparently Wally thought it was appropriate.

"Horses aren't so bad."

"Yeah, to _look at_. Not to _ride_!" the bubblegum-pink haired teen replied slumping back into her seat.

"I don't know, it might be nice."

"I'm sorry, are you trying to tell me that you've ridden your boyfriend, or that you'd _like_ to?" Jinx smirked.

"No," Raven scowled back. "I'm telling you that corny isn't the worst thing in the world. God's knows how I'm going to get through a whole night of 'romance' if Beast Boy buys a store."

"I don't think he's quite doing _that_. But good luck!"

"Thanks."

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	226. Uniforms

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Uniforms**

A Hero's uniform was a statement.

It was the first thing a civilian saw (in most cases, anyway) when a Hero swooped in to save the day. It was iconic and it was attached to the Hero forever.

So, when 'Beast Boy' became 'The Changeling', he knew that a new costume was absolutely necessary. A change in uniform would mean a change in the mindset of everyone who saw him as a Hero. He _couldn't_ be associated with the _Teen Titans_ forever, and a good, clean break was the best way to go.

"Are you sure about the white?"

"Yeah, dude. It's the complete opposite from my _Titan_ uniform. The black and purple need to go. White and red are in," he grinned at Night Wing in the mirror.

"I suppose. But, it's pretty hard to hide in the shadows in white," the older man pointed out.

"Dick, I'm _green_. I'm gonna stick out not matter _what_ colour I'm wearing."

"Point. What does Raven think?"

"Dunno. Haven't shown her yet. Think she'll like it?"

"She likes you."

"That's not an answer," he scowled back.

"That's all I've got," Dick shrugged right back.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	227. Haircut

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**Leoanda:** Okay, I'm gonna update the rest tomorrow. I apologise for not updating for so long, however, severe illness has kept me away. Thank you for understanding.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Haircut**

Just like when a uniform becomes iconic with a Hero, so does their hairstyle.

When 'Robin' had made the initial change to 'Nightwing', he had just wanted to combine his roots as Batman's sidekick with his leadership of the _Teen Titans_. So, he had kept the bird logo and combined it with the darkness of his ex-partners suit.

It was perfect, and it gave him the new 'darker', more 'adult' look he wanted.

He hadn't counted on Beast Boy breaking into his apartment a week later with some razors in hand.

"Seriously, Dick. You need to change the hair. No one's gonna call you 'Nightwing' unless you do," the shape-shifter argued.

"They take me seriously, Gar."

"Not like you want them to," he pointed out.

"Fine."

To Nightwing's eternal annoyance, Beast Boy had been right. His now shorter hair made him look older and he actually managed to catch the serious attention of the Police Chief.

Dick really hated it when Gar was right.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	228. Blame - Cyborg

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Blame - Cyborg**

While staring blankly at the ceiling immediately after the 'accident', Victor blames his father for _everything_. For his intelligence; his mother's death; his disfigurement; his current _freakish_ state.

Later, Victor _still_ blames his father, but he takes some of the blame onto himself too. The metallic teen understands that pulling away from his parents and moving towards the darker aspects of life may have caused his parents to experiment with things beyond their understanding.

Things _he_ understood.

It took a very long time for Victor to understand that blaming himself was a by-product of growing up. And it took even longer for him to address the blame and forgive himself.

Forgiveness was never easy, but he had somehow managed to stumble across _amazing_ people. People who wanted to share the blame, even though they had absolutely _nothing_ to do with it.

So, Victor could - and _did_ \- continue to blame himself. But only for the parts he was _actually_ responsible for.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	229. Training in Red (Red Matter AU)

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Training in Red (Red Matter AU)**

When Beast Boy had first been infused with _The Red_, it had completely put his instincts out of whack. It had messed with his head enough, that he had temporarily been unable to access his powers.

That and he couldn't quite get past seeing red skin instead of the usual green.

So, he had taken to re-training himself. He practiced controlling his animal instincts - re-honing them so that he could control the distance he could hear and then the distance of smells. His sight was harder to control, and it took him a few days to really adjust to the new world and the slightly different colourations.

When he had re-mastered his senses, he then started to re-train himself to shift into smaller animals, before moving his way up to bigger ones.

And to top it all, he had to deal with the daily training his new 'friends' were giving him in order to control _The Red_.

_The Red_ was a weird combination of liquid and light. He could almost feel it's slickness, yet it held no weight. Beast Boy often wondered if this is what it was like for Raven when she used her powers.

Pushing _The Red_ outwards, he could _almost_ form the shape of a small cat before it dissipated in a small mist of crimson.

Sighing to himself, Beast Boy mentally prepared himself for another long day.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	230. From the Gallows (Pirate AU)

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**From the Gallows (Pirate AU)**

Switching his glare from the crowd, to the bench clerk, to the giggling teenager stood next to him and then back to the crowd, Robin wondered how he had managed to get into such a mess so quickly.

He had left his old Captain and ship in favour of setting off and sailing his own, only to get caught up in a crime he hadn't actually been involved in. The teenager stood next to him ('_Beast Boy_'... who the Hell called themselves _'Beast Boy'?_) had been running away from something he had _obviously_ done, and had ran into him before _literally dragging_ the older teen off and into the continued hijinks.

They had gotten caught and were now stood on the gallows, ropes tied around their necks, and the younger teen was _giggling_.

So, Robin glared.

"How do you plead?" the bench clerk asked, addressing the two young pirates.

"Not guilty," Robin immediately replied.

"Completely guilty!"

"Are you completely deranged?" the masked teen asked, shaking his head.

"Nope! I just know that I'm not dying today. Why? Are you planning on dying today?"

"I wasn't planning on dying for a _very_ long time. At least not until I met _you_." Glaring harder at Beast Boy, Robin began to wonder if he had a plan.

"Have faith," Beast Boy stated with a shrug.

"Have faith. That's what you've got? 'Have faith'? Really?"

"Really, really!"

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	231. Sewing Buttons

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Sewing Buttons**

Delicately pulling the thread through the tiny hole, Cyborg used his cybotic eye to magnify his handiwork. His tongue was stuck out in concentration and his brow was sweating lightly.

He _needed_ to get this right.

"It's a button."

"Shhhhh!"

"Dude. It's a _button_."

"I know! But this is for my date tonight."

"How do you not know how to sew on a button?"

"I do."

"Yeah, 'cause you looked it up two minutes ago."

"Would you just shut up while I do this?"

"Fine."

Pushing the needle back through the small hole, Cyborg tried to ignore the glee radiating off of Beast Boy at his inability to do something so simple.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	232. Platform 9 3-4

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Platform 9 ****¾**

Outwardly, Robin had been huffing about this part of the trip.

Inwardly, he had been gleefully looking forward to it.

At Starfire and Beast Boy's insistence, the _Titans_ were visiting King's Cross Station while on their _business_ trip to London. They were meeting with some _Honorary_ _Titans_ and while in the capital, they were visiting some of the most famous landmarks and sights the city had to offer.

King's Cross Station was - as expected - busy, but that didn't seem to be stopping people from visiting the now famous trolley that was stuck to the platform wall.

"How cool is this?" Beast Boy grinned, practically vibrating from excitement.

"Yes! This is very cool!" Starfire echoed back.

"It's... different," Raven nodded, motioning to the small queue of people taking pictures of themselves 'pushing' the trolley through the wall.

"I wanna picture!"

"Oooh! Oooh! Me too!"

"Okay, why don't we _all_ queue up and take a group picture, and then if you want a solo one, you can," Robin spoke, hoping that no one would catch on to just how much _he_ wanted a picture (and counting on Starfire to insist that they _all_ had solo pictures)

"We should _all_ have solo pictures, friend Robin!"

Grinning inwardly, Robin knew that he could always count on the Tameran.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	233. Shop Talk (Asylum AU)

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Shop Talk (Asylum AU)**

A part of the 'healing' process included sitting in group session and discussing their feelings.

Richard had always hated it, and was grateful when his friends spoke for him. Even if none of them were real. He still couldn't really tell if they were just in his head or not, but if he was honest with himself, he didn't actually care.

"So! How is everyone today?" the psychiatrist asked, smiling as warmly as she could.

"The same as every other day we've been here, Doc," Garfield grinned back, slumping back into his chair.

"Okay... well.. why don't we continue where we left off last week," she nodded to a young woman across from her, hoping the young woman would start speaking.

"Why are you actually here?" Raven asked Garfield, speaking for the first time that day.

"What do ya mean?"

"I mean: why are you _here_. There's nothing wrong with you," she pointed out.

It was true, Richard conceded, Garfield was the most normal person here. With the exception of his occasional over-excitement, there didn't appear to be anything wrong or different about him. He was _sane_.

"Of course there's something wrong with me," Garfield replied seriously. "There's something wrong with everyone. As for why I'm here? My adopted parents think I'm insane."

"You don't seem insane to me," Victor piped up, using his hand to motion to the younger teen.

"Thanks! So, what are you guys in for?"

"Body dysmorphia," Victor replied.

"I don't believe that I was born human," Kori admitted. "I feel like I was born on a planet, very far away."

"I'm a quiet Goth. My mother thinks I'm going to kill myself," Raven sighed, shaking her head like it had been an old argument that she had somehow lost.

"Schizophrenia," Richard put in his two cents.

"Excuse me?" the psychiatrist asked.

"I'm supposed to have schizophrenia," he repeated.

"I know. Would you like to discuss it?"

"Not really."

It wasn't until he was lying in bed trying to sleep that he realised that Garfield still hadn't answered the question.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	234. Momentary Peace

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Momentary Peace - Poison Ivy**

Relaxing into the soft moss, Ivy closed her eyes and let the quiet murmur of nature surround her.

It was slightly odd just how much of a natural habitat the greenhouse was - small animals like birds, mice, lizards and even a bat temporarily resided there - with a number of different flowers, herbs and vines given free roam.

It was one of the most wonderful greenhouses she had experienced, and it put her at peace.

It wasn't even one of _hers_.

"Enjoying yourself?"

"I was. And I would like to continue to," she smirked, keeping her eyes closed.

"Just remember: you're only a guest here as long as you don't do anything illegal," Robin scowled.

"I know."

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	235. Train Stations

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Train Stations**

In the old black and white movies, train stations were either a sign of a fresh start or of running away from an old life.

In reality, train stations were rather mundane and the mill of people going about their daily lives. The iconic clocks were loud and rather irritating rather than romantic, and to Robin's continued annoyance, it was actually two minutes out.

The _Jump City Train Station and Interchange_ was as busy as it could get and the _Teen Titans_ were currently occupying a bench waiting for an official document to arrive that they had been asked to escort to the Mayor.

It wasn't the first time Robin had been in a train station, but it remained a disappointment none the less.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	236. Momentary Peace - Raven

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Momentary Peace - Raven**

Meditating was one of the few ways that Raven could actually be alone in the _Tower_. Usually when she meditated - whether in the main room, on the roof or in her room - the others took that as a sign that she needed to re-centre herself and to keep themselves at a distance.

It was a little mean, she knew, that sometimes she just _pretended_ to meditate just so she could get a little peace and quiet, but she _did_ prefer to just let her friends emotions pass over her, while still somewhat enjoying their company.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	237. Sisters

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Sisters**

It was a rare occasion to patrol alone, however, with _The H.I.V.E Five_ being more active lately, the _Teen Titans_ had been stretched rather thin and solo patrols were slowly becoming the norm. Starfire wasn't too worried about it, she had her communicator on hand, and even without it, she was much stronger and faster than any human and most Meta-humans.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Stopping in mid-air, the Tameran Princess scanned the area before nose-diving into the alleyway she was sure the scream had emanated from. Stepping lightly back onto the ground, eyes glowing bright green, she moves over to the hunched over figure of the still screaming woman.

"It is alright! No one will hurt you now," Starfire spoke kindly, resting a hand on the woman's shoulder. The woman's hand reached back, grasping at the pink haired girls wrist, gripping it tightly.

_Too_ tightly.

Faster than sound, Starfire was blasted back against the brick wall of a building before falling to the ground. Grasping for her communicator, bright green eyes widened when she realised it was no longer on her hip.

"Looking for this?"

Smirking darkly, Blackfire waved the yellow device as she stood up from her place on the floor.

"Such a predictable, sweet girl. You just _cannot_ stop yourself from helping those in need." Flipping her hair over her shoulder, the black haired girl moved to stand in front of her younger sister, smirking darkly.

"Oh, Yoohooo!" wriggling her fingers obnoxiously, the hulking figure of Adonis stepped into the alley, blocking the way to and from the street. "Isn't he just adorable? He was more than happy to help me out with my little.. errand."

"Anything to get back at those _Titans_, babe."

Slamming his suits fists against each other, the irritating teen ran at Starfire, slamming her back into the wall just as she was picking herself up off of the ground.

Grunting in pain, Starfire pushed back against him, dodging his fists and punching back in equal measure. The two of them were locking in combat - neither gaining much ground over the other - when a blast of pure, purple energy sent the pink haired teen ramming into the ground.

Blooded and bruised, she coughed at her sister stood over her, Blackfire's smirk cruelly mocking her.

"oh, _do_ stay down, won't you? It'll only make this worse for you if you don't." Pointing to the suited male, she ordered, "Finish it, then."

Grinning maliciously, the red suit moved to stand over Starfire, fists raised to give the finishing blow-

***BBLLLAAAAAASSTTTTTT!***

"On second thought... _don't_."

Adonis lay unconscious in the rubble of the building, his suit broken and largely destroyed. Glaring now, Blackfire padded softly over her sister, failing to stop the ringing of an old nickname from bouncing around her head.

"Koma?" Stafire whispered hopefully.

"Kori." Seeing the hopeful look on the younger girls face, Blackfire's glare darkened. "Oh, no. I'm not saving you. I just want to do this myself."

"Oh."

"Next time."

Pressing the SOS button on the yellow communicator, the older teen tossed it next to the pink haired Tameran, before turning away.

"Don't let anyone kill you until I get the chance to, Kori."

Watching Blackfire fly away, Starfire smiled through her tears. Maybe her big sister was still in there afterall.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	238. The Usual Spot (Animal Magic Sequel)

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**The Usual Spot (Animal Magic Sequel)**

"This is all _your_ fault!" Gizmo whined, trying not to cry over the complete destruction of his gadgets.

"Yeah, Jinx! If you had just stuck to the plan-"

"SHUT UP!"

Glaring darkly at her 'team-mates', the pink haired teen stormed out of their base in anger. It was bad enough they had lost as badly as they had without letting them blame her for everything _they_ had done wrong too. Teams weren't supposed to blame each other, betray each other. They were supposed to be supportive.

Or at least that was what Beast Boy was always telling her.

Holding back tears, the pink haired girl stormed out of the room, letting her feet take her anywhere they wished while her mind focused on _not_ crying. She _wouldn't_ cry over anything those idiots said. She was smarter than they were. Stronger. _Better_,

But that didn't stop it from hurting.

It was only when she sat down on the park bench that she realised her feet had carried her to the usual spot. A place of comfort and acceptance.

Smiling wetly to herself, Jinx took out her communicator, quickly typing out a message.

**~T! I! T! A! N! S! Teen Titans! Let's Go!~**

"Hey! You okay? You sounded kinda down in the text," Beast Boy grinned at her, hoping that he had just misinterpreted the meaning behind the words.

Looking up from where she sat on the bench, the final wall Jinx still had standing came crumbling down. Launching herself at the other teen, she finally let the tears flow freely.

Much to his surprise.

He couldn't think of a time where the Luck Shifter had projected an air of anything but strength. So, this was new.

Wrapping his arms around her awkwardly, he gently led her to sit back down as she sobbed her way through the retelling of her week. It was a heartbreaking sight for the green teen, as he rubbed small circles on her back, listening intently to each word.

"What a bunch of morons," he finally dead-panned, eliciting a small, gurgled laugh from the cotton pink haired teen.

"You _would_ say that," she smiled back at him, pulling away slightly.

It was the most natural thing in the world, in that moment. It was something she didn't have to think about, and something that just felt... _right_.

Leaning back into him slightly, she lightly kissed the green teenager.

Surprising him, yet again.

Pulling away after a few seconds, Jinx blushed brightly, pulling away completely in embarrassment.

Beat Boy, meanwhile, was trying not to flail his arms in a flabbergasted attempt to remain calm.

"W-well... that was... um,,, yeah..."

"Wrong?"

"...Nice."

Shyly glancing back at him (and with the sudden realisation that she had developed a serious crush on the Shape-Shifter at some point), Jinx hesitated only a few seconds before nodding back, her face turning a dark shade of red.

"Can we _please_ go back to the hugging?" she asked, tentatively.

"Sure."

Wrapping her back up into his arms once more, the two sat in silence as she happily snuggled back into his chest, delighted that she had actually managed to fall for someone _kind_.

**~T! I! T! A! N! S! Teen Titans! Let's Go!~**

Staring from the shadows of the trees, two amethyst eyes narrowed as they watched the two teens on the bench.

**Leoanda:** Thank you to '_DarkDremora_' for the prompt!

All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	239. Towers

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Towers**

"I don't get it," Beast Boy stated.

It was movie night and Starfire had chosen to watch '_Tangled_'. It was a fairly easy to follow movie, so the others weren't really sure what he didn't understand.

"Don't get what, B?"

"Why do the bad guys always lock the Princesses away in towers? What's the point?"

"It's to keep them too high up to climb down, and too isolated to meet anyone who might help," Raven explained in a monotone.

"Okay... but why can't she climb down once she's old enough? I mean, whoever steals them away need to get in and out regularly, so why doesn't she just wait for 'em to leave, and then leave the same way?"

"Because that would be the smart thing. And in fairytales, Princesses aren't supposed to be that smart," Robin pointed out. "Not that that applies to real life, mind you."

"Yes. _Real_ Princesses would fly away," Starfire giggled.

"What a bunch of misogynistic bull," the changeling griped.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	240. Rooks

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Rooks**

Sticking his tongue out in concentration, Beast Boy tilted slightly to the left along with his character as the car swung around a corner. Pressing down hard on the accelerator button, the greenling tuned out everything until his car crossed the finish line.

"YES!" He cheered, doing a little jig in celebration. "HAHAA! I am victorious!"

"Yeah, yeah. Nice win, BB," Cyborg conceded.

"My rooks never lose!" Beast Boy announced proudly.

"Still think that's a weird team name," Robin said, flicking through his teams stats as they appeared on the screen.

"No, for racing it's perfect!"

"How? It's a chess piece," the metallic teen pointed out.

"And 'rook' means 'chariot'. Doesn't it Rae?" Beast Boy turned to address the empath for support.

"Actually.. yes. It does," she replied, trying hard not to let the surprise enter her voice.

"See? My team is full of chariots," the changeling grinned at the room in triumph.

"Huh. Okay, _not_ a weird team name," Robin conceded.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	241. Knights (Medieval Fantasy AU)

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Knights (Medieval Fantasy AU)**

Rising from his kneeling position, the newly Knighted Sir Victor 'Cyborg' Stone proudly bowed and backed away from the King, returning to his place in the pews.

He had heroically saved several villagers - sacrificing most of his body in the process - and had been Knighted as a reward once he had recovered. He was to report to his new unit, a small group of Knighted Meta's who helped to protect the land, once the ceremony was finished, and if he was honest with himself, he was beyond excited with the prospect of a new life.

"Sir Robin?" he asked, much later on.

The small barracks was made up of three rooms - the main room and two bedrooms - and was much more sparsely furnished that he had imagined it would be.

"Not here. He's out at a meeting with Sir Bruce," a cheerful voice replied.

Turning, the metallic teen tried not to show his shock at the green thing in front of him. It sounded male, had pointed ears and teeth, and was clad in a thick, soft looking, black leather suit, which appeared to be more suited to a bard or acrobat.

"Sorry?"

"Robin. He's at a meeting," the green male replied, still smiling. "I'm Sir Garfield 'Beast Boy' Logan by the way. But everyone just calls me Beast Boy."

"Err...Hey. I'm Sir Victor 'Cyborg' Stone."

"So, we can call you 'Cyborg'?"

"...Sure."

"Cool. I'll introduce you to the girls. Watch out though, Star _loves_ to meet new people," the greenling cackled.

Gulping, Sir Cyborg wondered just what he had been initiated into.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	242. Bishops (Medieval Fantasy AU)

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Bishops (Medieval Fantasy AU)**

"No way."

"Beast Boy-"

"No. Way."

Sighing, Sir Robin rubbed his temples, trying to will the developing headache away. The small group of Knights had received a summons to meet with the new Bishop in order to receive a 'blessing', and the changeling was dead set against it.

"Why? What's the problem?" Cyborg asked from his seat at the communal table.

"Beast Boy's a Pagan, and the Bishop's are Catholic," Raven explained. "They never get on."

"Yeah, because they always call be a 'heathen succubus' or a 'demon hellspawn', and inevitably, they try to exorcise me!"

"They try to exorcise you?" Cyborgs single eye widened at this. He, himself, had no problem with anyone's religion, but he knew that living in a Catholic country, it was easier to follow the main churches values.

"They just throw a small amount of Holy Water at him. It's not that big of a deal," Robin interjected.

"Not that big of a deal?" the changeling gaped in horror.

"Well, it's not like they ever send a _real_ exorcist," the masked teen shrugged back.

"I'm still not going."

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	243. Queen

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Queen**

One of the most surprising aspects of his job was learning that he didn't really know his teammates like he thought he did.

On the surface, Cyborg was a confident eight-teen year old who had recovered from his ordeal to become a Hero.

Starfire was an alien Princess who could always put a happy face on for the world.

Raven was an empath with amazing powers that she was too scared to fully use in case she accidently hurt someone.

And Beast Boy was an old hat at the job, with too much experience to allow himself to wallow in the bad moments.

So, when the 'Queen' of the local _Royal Flush Gang_ had asked for a secret meeting, he had expected a fight.

Not a heartfelt reunion.

"What the _hell_ are you doing, Monica?" Beast Boy asked after he pulled away from the strong hug.

"Trying to get out," she replied, "I thought I could start over - like you did. But somehow - don't ask -, it all went wrong."

"So, you want _us_ to help _you_?" Raven asked with narrowed eyes.

"Yes. Please."

"Of course we'll help!" Beast Boy chirped.

"Will we?" Robin asked, incredulous. "And why, pray tell, will we help?"

"We gave Jinx a second chance. And I can think of plenty of worse people who got theirs. Why can't Monica get _hers_?" the changeling glared back.

"Okay, but you understand that you need to face the consequences, and you're going to have to really work to start over?" the masked teen addressed the ex-Queen.

"Absolutely. Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet. You've a long way to go," he sighed.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	244. King (Meta-War AU)

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**King (Meta-War AU)**

Sneering, Beast Boy wondered - not for the first time - why he hadn't just become a tyrannical ruler when he had the chance.

After the first year of the war, the Meta-Human Council had offered him the role of 'King' in the hopes of giving the war more than just a face or symbol. It could offer an ending that every Meta could agree too.

Every Meta but the man himself, anyway.

He had had the chance, and he had immediately dismissed it.

But sometimes - like _right now_ \- he wished he just taken the title. Then maybe the Meta-Human Council would have at least consulted him before bombing an entire building full of innocent humans.

To say his inner Beast was going ballistic was a understatement.

Growling, the green man did something he swore he would never do.

"Garfield."

"Richard."

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	245. Pawns (Meta-War AU)

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Pawns (Meta-War AU)**

"Your message said you wanted to talk."

"Yeah. I do."

Sighing, Beast Boy slumped to the ground in the small alleyway where the two were secretly meeting.

Sighing too, Robin sat down next to the other man, waiting patiently for him to begin speaking.

"The Meta-Human Council need to go. And the war needs to end."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"What do you want me to do about it? I'm neutral now, remember?" the black haired man shrugged. The only reason he had even come was because Cyborg had been worried about the changeling.

"Maybe. But I have an idea. And I need your help with it."

"Why me? Why now?"

"Because we're both just pawns now. We used to be worth something. We _used_ to fight for the right things. I hated being on opposite sides. But now... there isn't even a _right_ side."

"I know," Richard replied softly.

"So, help me end this. Once and for all."

"Back on the same side?" he asked wryly.

"Back on the same side."

"Sounds nice."

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	246. Marks

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Marks**

Most of the marks Mento carried were the physical scars from the numerous fights he had taken part in, and the mental ones from the few disasters he had been involved with.

Marks were just a part of the job.

What he hadn't expected to leave a mark was the day (or night) Beast Boy had left the _Doom Patrol_ for good.

He knew that they had been getting on less and less, but the boy was his son. And the hole that had been left in the greenlings absence had left a mark on him in a way he hadn't expected.

He could no longer hear the quiet snickering (the closest he had ever hear the boy make to a laugh) at something Negative-man had said, or the soft tid-bits of information he occasionally added to Elasti-Girls flower collection.

Beast Boy had left a deep mark on the man, and Mento wasn't really sure how to deal with it.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	247. Mist

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Mist**

The soft morning mist drenched them to the core, and Raven was currently trying to decided if she was glad of her style of costume as it meant that her clothes didn't invite the mist to cling her to like it would other Hero costumes, or if she would have preferred to be wearing a much warmer combination of clothing.

At least she was holding up better than Cyborg who was currently muttering under his breath about the rust checks he could need to do when they returned to the _Teen Titan Tower_.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	248. Flight (Steampunk AU)

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Flight (Steampunk AU)**

The best part of being a shape-shifter, in Beast Boy's humble opinion, was the ability to fly.

He loved to change into a bird and soar through the skies, diving between the various Airships and watching the landscape below change with each beat of his wings.

Flying was one of the very few things about the experiments that he was actually glad he could have. It was something he couldn't (and _wouldn't_) share with anyone else.

It also made it that much easier to land on an Airship when he needed to rest, and still be able to continue feeling the sensation of flight.

Closing his eyes for a moment against the wind, Beast Boy hoped that he could have this, at least, for the rest of his life.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	249. Star Maps

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Star Maps**

The only _real_ memory Robin had of his mother was the memory of her tracing the freckles along the bridge of his nose and across his cheeks.

Usually his mask hid the freckles (they were an obvious give-a-way to his true identity), but when he visited his mothers' grave, he always recalled he warm smiled and her gentle voice as she gave each of his freckles a name, and used her finger to 'join' them in patterns.

He had been her Little Star Map, and he often found himself re-tracing the patterns she used to make, wondering if she would have changed them as he got older.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	250. Through Your Eyes

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Through Your Eyes**

Sometimes, Cyborg wished he could see the world through Beast Boy's eyes.

The changeling always seemed to be able to hold onto the brighter side of things, always finding the silver lining and bringing a new wave of hope to an otherwise awful situation.

The metallic teen supposed that it mostly came from a lifetime of forcing his way through the bad times, from the experience that came with being a Hero for a little over a decade and from having to live his life looking so different from every other person on the planet.

No matter what, Cyborg could always count on Beast Boy to see the situation in a completely different way that everyone else.

And sometimes, Cyborg wished he could do that too.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	251. Eve

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Eve**

Smiling darkly at the irony, Eve let her raven's drop to the rooftops as she watched the scene below.

Her little darkling, _Raven Roth_ was just coming into her powers. _The Dreaming_ might help the young girl, just like it had helped Eve, but the First Woman wondered if she could get the girl away from her 'friends' long enough to do so.

The green one was particularly persistent in keeping the girl chained to this world, but one day he would be gone and _Raven_ would still live on.

One of _her_ children.

Glaring now at the changeling, Eve could do naught but watch as the boy smirked back at her. He knew she was there, watching.

He really was an irritant.

No matter, she would outlive him as she had outlived everyone. This had been _her_ world first. She could wait.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	252. A Partridge in a Pear Tree

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**A Partridge in a Pear Tree**

"Is this going to be happening the entire twelve days?" Robin asked with a sigh.

Instead of the traditional fir tree decorated to the nines, Beast Boy had placed a small pear tree in the centre of the room and was currently sat under it shifted into a partridge.

"I thought the bird was supposed to be _in_ the tree," Cyborg pointed out, pointedly ignoring the question.

"Beast Boy said that partridges nest on the ground, so he's sitting _under_ it," Raven replied, not looking up from her book.

"And this is going to be _every day_?" Robin tried again.

"Seems like it."

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	253. Two Turtle Doves

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Two Turtle Doves**

Shaking her head in disbelief, Raven wondered how the changeling had managed to get the two birds from - since turtle doves were European birds - but she had no doubt that his ability to communicate with animals had been a large part of it.

They were pretty really, and it was easy to see how they had gotten their name.

"Are they staying for the rest of Christmas?" She asked the green teen who was flicking through the TV channels, clearly bored.

"Yep! Then they fly for home," he answered.

"Okay. But _you're_ going to be the one cleaning up after them."

"I know."

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	254. Three French Hens

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Three French Hens**

"No way are those _actually_ 'French' hens," Cyborg complained.

Robin was already getting annoyed at the whole thing, but he was loathe to upset Starfire who was enjoying the new 'tradition'.

"Does it matter? If he keeps this up, there are gonna be a load of birds in the _Tower_," the Boy Wonder pointed out.

"Well, there was already _two_ birds to start with," the elder teen smirked.

"Very funny. I mean it's only gonna get worse as the days go on. Don't you remember the song?"

"Unfortunately. It's all Starfire keeps singing lately," Cyborg replied with a shrug.

Un-amusedly, the two watched the three hens and the two turtle doves patter around the room like they owned the place.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	255. Four Colly Birds

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Four Colly Birds**

Glaring heatedly at the four pictures, Robin didn't think any of this was funny.

It was bad enough that Beast Boy had hijacked their Christmas (somewhat) by getting the pear tree and the five birds, but now he was just in full on pranking mode.

The four 'Colly' birds - Beast Boy had insisted that it was the original lyric, so it had to be addressed - were four blown up pictures sat around the pear tree. One of _The Black Canary_, one of Sam Wilson as '_Falcon_', one of Raven and one of _him_.

"Okay, first off: 'Falcon' isn't real. Secondly: _where_ did you get a picture of _The Black Canary_? Thirdly: Falcons aren't actually black, their _brown_. And lastly: Robin's aren't black either," the Boy Wonder spoke angrily, pointing to each of the pictures in turn.

"First off," Beast Boy repeated, mockingly. "_Falcon_ doesn't have to be real to inspire someone to do what's right. Secondly: _The Black Canary_ gave it to me when I asked her for it. We're old friends. Thirdly: It doesn't matter that falcons aren't black, Sam Wilson _is_. And lastly: Dude, you have the blackest hair I've ever seen. Even Raven's has a tinge of purple to it."

"I am _never_ going to understand you, am I?"

"Probably not."

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	256. Five Gold Rings

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Five Gold Rings**

Having walked into the common room and still highly suspicious of what would be waiting for the other _Titans_, Robin was pleasantly surprised to find nothing new or amiss.

Still, it wasn't in his nature to let his guard down.

Glaring once more at the pictures still placed under the pear tree (apparently he had been the only one to object to them - which was a surprise as he had thought that Raven would have objected too), Robin tried to go about his day.

Despite having his guard up all day, it wasn't until late evening that he found the 'gold rings'.

"Earrings?" the Boy Wonder asked. They were rather pretty, and they looked somewhat expensive, but the small gold hoops hung rather nicely from Starfire and Raven's ears. "But, you only got four?"

"Nah, dude. I bought one for Holly, too."

Pointing to the A.I's main console, Robin finally noticed the pretty, gold, circular frame that Holly was now sporting.

"Oh. That was nice."

"Heh. Thanks!"

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	257. Six Geese A Laying

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Six Geese A Laying**

Starfire had taken charge of the sixth day.

Giggling away, she and taken over the main table and had managed to get her hands on a number of art materials.

"And, what does this have to do with geese?" Raven asked.

"We are all going to paint the eggs!" Starfire beamed back.

"And we're gonna put them under the geese statues that she bought _just_ for this," Beast Boy informed them further.

Raven really didn't know how the two of them always managed it. But here they all were, sat at the table, and painting an egg each (or two in Starfire and Beast Boy's case) like small children at Easter.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	258. Seven Swans a Swimming

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Seven Swans a Swimming**

"Okay, _now_ you're getting ridiculous."

Today, Beast Boy had set up a children's paddling pool, filled it with water and placed seven white painted hook-a-ducks that were made to look like swans. Except, they _still_ looked like hook-a-ducks, just painted white.

"I thought you didn't want any more actual birds. I can get some, if you prefer?"

"No, no! This is fine. Just... a little ridiculous," the masked teen finished lamely.

It was actually rather genius, even if he was never going to admit it.

And it was also kinda nice to wonder what he might wake up to next. Or he hoped it would remain nice. So far, there hadn't been anything _too_ bad.

"So, who wants to go first?" the green teen grinned broadly.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	259. Eight Maids a Milking

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**The-Fallen-Spirit:** Thank you for reviewing! Yeah, Hook-a-Duck is actually a great game.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Eight Maids a Milking**

"Coconuts?" Starfire asked, confused.

"Yep!"

"Okay, _this one_ I don't understand," Raven admitted, tilting her head slightly.

Shaking his head in clear disappointment, Beast Boy waited for any more guesses to be made before pointing at the eight small coconuts placed next to the pictures of the 'Four Colly Birds' in a small, tin bucket.

"I wrote the names of 'Maids' on each of the coconuts," he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And? What does that have to do with the coconuts?" Cyborg asked.

"Who are the 'Maid's? I don't recognise any of these names," Robin spoke before Beast Boy could respond to the metallic teens question.

"Well, _Cy_, I'm vegan, so I much prefer the milk of a coconut than from an animal," the changeling pointed out, nodding to himself. "And the maids are mainly from the show '_Downton Abbey_'."

"Of course they are."

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	260. Nine Ladies Dancing

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Nine Ladies Dancing**

So far, Beast Boy's (_and_ Starfire's, he reminded himself) rendition of the _Twelve Days of Christmas_ hadn't been too bad. Okay, so five birds were currently living in the main room of the _Tower_, and some of the 'days' were a little unorthodox, but overall, it hadn't been too bad.

So, when Robin poked his head into the main living area, he had been expecting either something literal or something completely silly.

Instead, all that he found was an envelope sat on the table containing five tickets to '_The Nutcracker_'.

_/Genius_/, the Boy Wonder thought to himself with a smile. /_Pure genius._/

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	261. Ten Lords A Leaping

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Ten Lords a Leaping**

"What happened to the 'swans'?" Raven asked, pointed sitting at the farthest seat away from the small paddling pool.

"I put 'em under the Pear Tree. These little guys needed _somewhere_ to chill," Beast Boy replied with a smile.

Kneeling down next to the small pool, the green teen watched the ten frogs bathing quietly. They weren't actually doing any leaping, but the concept was still there.

"You think Rob is gonna get mad?" he asked.

"No. Not after the ballet last night. Nice move by the way," the empath complimented him.

"Heh, thanks."

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	262. Eleven Pipers Piping

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Eleven Pipers Piping**

He should have seen this coming.

He _really_ should have.

It had been ten days of random interpretations, and (admittedly) quite a bit of fun for the small group of teens, but as with everything else: all good things come to an end.

And on the eleventh day, four members of the _Teen Titans_ were awoken by the high pitched sound of bagpipes.

Robin had no idea _at all_ how Beast Boy had managed to get bagpipes - let alone the people able to _play_ them - but he had somehow gotten the group of players to awaken the _entirety_ of _Titan Island_.

Yesterday, Robin had thought the greenling a genius. Now.

Now he was seriously considering harming the changeling.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	263. Twelve Drummers Drumming

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Twelve Drummers Drumming.**

Standing in the crowd that had gathered inside of the _Jump City Park_, the _Teen Titans_ watched and listened to the _Jump City Drummers Orchestra_ play through a list of famous classical pieces (with a couple of modern songs thrown in here and there).

Starfire was happily bobbing along next to a smiling Robin, and Cyborg was trying hard not to flirt with the young woman stood next to him. Smiling and not looking away from the drummers, Beast Boy slipped his hand into Raven's.

"Not bad for a finale, huh?" he whispered.

"Yeah. Not bad at all," she smiled back, squeezing his hand lightly.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	264. Strip Poker

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Strip Poker**

Sighing tiredly, Robin hoped that they were all going to keep to the rules.

Masks and underwear _stayed on_.

If a losing hand resulted in either of those being removed, then the player was out of the game.

Growling lowly, Robin threw his losing hand down - _again_ \- and proceeded to remove his last sock. He was currently the least dressed and two bad hands away from being the first _Titan_ out of the game altogether - and he was _really_ regretting it.

"_How_ are you all still mostly dressed?" he grouched, taking the newly dealt out hand of cards.

"'Cause we don't suck at this?" Beast Boy grinned back.

"'Cause we're not so uptight that we've _never_ played this before?" Cyborg added.

"Yeah, even Star's played a _Tameran_ version of this before," the green teen pointed out, motioning to said Princess.

"I hate you all."

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	265. Tribes

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Tribes**

Because his most formative years had been spent with his family travelling with a tribe from Africa, Garfield had a deep sense of 'Tribe'. His family was his Tribe. His friends were his Tribe. His crush became his Tribe.

So, if anyone tried to hurt or destroy his Tribe, then he would hurt them back.

When Terra had revealed herself as an enemy, it had cut deep. It had almost destroyed his sense of Tribe.

Standing in front of the empty space that had previously held the frozen form of Terra, Garfield wondered just how much his current Tribe could take. And if Terra truly was out there somewhere.

If so, he hoped she had a new Tribe, one she could have more trust in.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	266. Pawns (15th Century Circus AU)

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Pawns (15th Century Circus AU)**

The small caravan of misfits were currently settling themselves outside of the cities walls. The small city wasn't really adverse to Circus folk, but they didn't actually trust them either, and with the small groups strange looks, the small troupe felt that it was always best to make camp outside the walls, rather than trap themselves in.

"I know this is when we make the most money, but I can't wait to move on," Beast Boy said quietly, pulling the dark cloak closer around him.

"It's only a small city, at least. We'll stay a couple of days, perform a few tricks and then we can get back on the road," Robin promised. In truth, the masked teen rather enjoyed the few days they visited each city or town. It usually brought something new or different for them. But he could certainly understand why and how uneasy the others tended to get.

"At least we're not the only caravan here," Cyborg spoke, pointing over the where another group of performers had set up camp not far from them.

"It'll be nice to have some back up if things get rough," Raven sighed.

"Let's try not to worry about that. Hopefully, it'll go as well as the last settlement did."

"Hopefully."

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	267. Enigma (Asylum AU)

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Enigma (Asylum AU)**

Richard just couldn't stop staring.

He had tried.

He _really_ had.

But the other teen was just an enigma wrapped up in another enigma.

On the other side of the room, Garfield was sat petting a large orange cat that had _somehow_ gotten into the common room.

At first, Richard had just assumed that it was a part of his delirium, but one of the other residents (not one he believed was in his head) had walked over and stoked it.

Now _that_ had been real.

So, was Garfield?

Or was everything going on right now all in his head.

He really needed to introduce everyone to Bruce.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	268. Backpack

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Backpack**

It was more of a 'Go' bag rather than a 'backpack', but it did the job.

Honestly, Robin was surprised that he hadn't thought of it first.

During one of their more 'darker' conversations, in the dead of the night, Beast Boy had commented that he only _really_ kept his most necessary things in his 'Go' bag. The 'Go' bag was a one shouldered black pack that would vanish along with the changeling when the time came.

So, Robin had made himself one.

It was a simple concept - being able to pick up his entire life within seconds, and moving on to the next place - and one that he felt every Hero should have.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	269. Bakery AU

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Bakery AU**

Grumbling at the queue lining up out onto the street of his favourite bakery, Richard continued his way down the street and around the corner, hoping that the newly opened '_Tameran Changelings_' would offer a better chance of food and coffee.

Taking in the delicious scent of sweet pastry, Richard stepped through the bright doorway, glancing around the small bakery in quiet wonder.

It was decorated with light, pastel pink and yellows and with plenty of frills adorning the counter and the outdoor tables for customers to sit and eat at.

But what took the majority of the young mans' attention was the very pretty woman standing behind the counter, smiling back at him.

Maybe he might have a new place to become a regular at.

**Leoanda:** All prompts, themes and pairings welcome!


	270. The Titan's Fall (Meta-War AU)

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**The Titan's Fall (Meta-War AU)**

When the Meta-Human War had begun, the _Teen Titans_ had initially stayed neutral.

It was in the best interests of the people (read: innocents) that the young Heroes stuck around and tried to help _everyone_.

But as tensions had mounted, and events had escalated, each _Tower_ was finding it harder and harder to stay out of the War itself.

And then _Titan's West_ had fallen.

It had been all over the news. Robin and Beast Boy had declared for their own sides, Cyborg had disappeared and Starfire had left Earth altogether. Rumour had it that Raven was still by the Changeling's side - but who really knew if _that_ was true.

With _West_ officially joining the War, _East_ did too.

Then _South_.

And finally, _North_.

The _Teen Titans_ were no longer one, cohesive unit dedicated to the protection of Humanity.

They were soldiers.

**Leoanda:** For '_Madchickenlover_'. Who started a new story-line, that had kept my plot-bunnies going. Thank you!


	271. Just Borrowing!

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Just Borrowing!**

Staring blankly at the twelve year old, Batman wondered just _what_ kind of person - or in this case, _child_ \- it took to parade around a city as dangerous as Gotham, using _his_ name.

They were either very brave, or just plain stupid.

Probably the latter.

But here the little urchin was, dressed in a home-made costume and making enquiries into a murder that _he_ had never heard about, and telling the man that he was _his_ 'Side-Kick'.

Waiting for the _child_ to finish, Batman followed him until he was sure they would be alone.

"And what exactly do you think you're doing using _my_ name?" The Dark Knight asked, growling in what he had always considered to be an intimidating way.

"I was just... borrowing it."

" 'Borrowing' it?"

"Yeah."

Definitely stupid.


	272. The Price We Pay

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**The Price We Pay**

Fuming at the sheaf of papers, Jinx wondered if joining the good guys was actually worth all the hassle that seemed to surround it.

She had been slated with _yet another_ lawsuit.

For _saving_ someone.

She couldn't even remember the incident mentioned.

Apparently she had 'rescued' a man who was now claiming had he had been trying to kill himself. And she had stopped him, or pulled him back from the edge, and it was _her_ fault that he was alive.

The ungrateful dirtbag.

"You OK?" Bumblebee asked, motioning to the pack of papers.

"I'm being _sued_ for doing my job."

"Not another one," the curly haired _Titan_ sighed, shaking her head gently.

"Just... _why_?"

"It's the price we pay for being good at what we do."

"That doesn't mean it isn't idiotic."

"It usually is."


	273. Clockwork 2 (Steampunk AU)

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Clockwork 2 (Steampunk AU)**

_1946 - Jump City, USA_

Hunching into himself, Beast Boy kept his eyes focused firmly in front of his feet until he had left the main docking station and was well and truly into the city.

So far, he hadn't seen any activity that could suggest that any of the 'Lab Techs' had followed him. So far.

A small grain of hope fluttered in his stomach at the thought of freedom.

_True freedom_.

He had a plan, and if the huge, strangely shaped tower at the edge of the city was anything to go off of, he may just have it for a long time to come.

Keeping his face hidden within the shadowed folds of his hood, the greenling slipped through the bustling throng of people going about their day, as he headed for the large 'T'.

Taking his pocket watch out, Beast Boy wondered at the schedule he was about to interrupt.

_Well_, he thought to himself with a toothy grin, _at least it would be interesting_.


	274. Stuck

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Stuck**

Gritting his teeth in anger, Robin pushed his fingers towards each other, before swiftly tugging them apart.

The Chinese Finger Trap stayed firmly on his fore-fingers.

"Arrrgghhh! Why?!" He growled, shaking his hands in the vain hope that that would dislodge the tiny torture device.

"I told you!" Beast Boy pointed at him. "They're waaaaay harder to get out of than people think!"

"I'm doing what I'm _supposed_ to be doing to get out of them, though."

"Just keep trying. All else fails, we'll just cut you out of it," Cyborg shrugged, not really understanding the frustration. It was just a toy.

Nudging the changeling beside her gently, Raven gave the slightest of nods in the Boy Wonder's direction.

"What did you do?" she whispered.

"Nothing."

"Beast Boy."

"Fine... just, don't tell him yet," the greenling pleaded, whispering too. "I kinda... put superglue in each end."

"Why?" the empath asked, genuinely curious. This didn't seem like one of his usual pranks.

" 'Cause, he made fun of me for getting stuck in one and wouldn't shut up about how 'easy' they are to get out of."

"So you super-glued it?"

"Yeah."

Watching the leader of the _Teen Titans_ continue to struggle for a few moments more, Raven smirked slightly.

"Okay. I won't tell him."


	275. A Different Kind of Alien

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**A Different Kind of Alien**

"Why am _I_ the only one that has to do this?" Beast Boy grouched as he sat hunched over the laptop and continued to fill in every box that applied to him.

"Because you're the only foreigner on the team," Robin reminded him, not looking up from his crossword.

"Rae and Star are foreigners! How come they don't have to do this?"

"Because their _aliens_," the Boy Wonder pointed out in a deadpan voice.

"And according to all of these different forms, so am I," the greenling sighed.

It was the worst part of living in the States permanently. All the red tape just because he wasn't ready to give up his status as an Irish-African citizen.

"It wouldn't be so bad if I could tell people that the team had three aliens on it."

"Different types of aliens, BB."


	276. Unforgotten

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Unforgotten**

There had been a moment - just a single, un-adultered moment - when Beast Boy had realised that _everyone_ could be saved.

Even those that didn't know they needed to be.

When he had still been running around the streets before he had met the _Doom Patrol_, he had bumped in Harley Quinn.

If the changeling was being honest with himself, he hadn't known it was her. She had looked strange, yes, in her black and red outfit with tears streaking her face, but _he_ had been the strangest thing that he had ever seen, so she wasn't _that_ weird.

They had bumped into each other, he had apologised - as he always did back then, just for _existing_ \- and offered her his only clean handkerchief before rushing off.

What made the memory significant to him was that she hadn't glared or screamed or sneered at him. She had looked at him like he was just some regular kid that she had accidently bumped into.

Years later, during a short trip to Gotham, the _Teen Titans_ and _Batman _had faced off with the _Joker_, working together to take the deranged man down.

And Harley had _helped them_.

Beast Boy had never forgotten his quick run-in with the blonde, and apparently, she hadn't either.

"Hey, Greenie," Harley chirped.

"Hey, Harley," Beast Boy waved back weakly.

"Sorry I don't have a handkerchief, it's not really my thing."

"That's okay. It's not really mine either."


	277. Banners (Medieval Fantasy AU)

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Banners (Medieval Fantasy AU)**

Rolling her eyes at the idiot Bannerman, Sir Raven Roth (she would be further damned that she already was if she let herself be called 'Lady') wondered if anyone would mind if she teleported both the banner and the man to the back of the field.

"Putting that there isn't going to move us, you know," the empath monotoned.

"My Lord and liege instructed me to place it here, so here it shall stay," the man sniffed back.

"Your funeral," she shrugged back.

"Hey!"

Turning slightly, the pale girl waited for Beast Boy to stop next to her before arching an eyebrow at him.

"Dude, you can't put that there!" the green teen spoke, pointing to the banner.

"As I have already stated, my Lord and liege had instructed me to place it here. I will_ not_ move it."

"He got a death wish or something?" Beast Boy asked Raven, turning to face her now.

"Apparently."

"Well, at least we'll have good seats."

"What do you mean?" the Bannerman asked now, quietly worried.

"I mean when Star wants something, she gets it," the changeling stated.

"And she can snap anyone in two if she doesn't," the empath added.

Gulping now, the Bannerman glanced back towards his Lords tent and then back to the banner in question.

"Maybe I could move it _slightly_ further away?" he mumbled, more to himself.

"That's probably for the best," Sir Raven nodded.

"Yeah, you at least want to die what the fighting's _begun_ not _before_," Beast Boy pointed out sagely.

"Yes.. Just... _slightly_ further away," the Bannerman muttered moving to pick said object up.


	278. The Secret War

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**The Secret War**

Sometimes it was strange to look into the brightness of the world, to see people smiling and going about their day with a spring in their step. It was strange to watch the news broadcasting festivals and national holidays, and it was strange to see just how _happy_ and _content_ the world seemed to be.

It was strange considering that only a select few were aware of the Secret War.

Well, he supposed it was called that for a reason, but it was still strange to him.

Cyborg had only recently become aware that _any_ war was currently being waged.

Really the only reason he knew was because one of his cameras had caught Robin and Beast Boy discussing it in hushed whispers. They had both made it _very_ clear that the war had been going on for decades and would continue to.

That the war _had_ to keep going.

"It's all about balance," Robin had explained.

"If the Underground is waging war with _itself_, then it's not waging war with _us_," Beast Boy had continued.

"We tend to keep up-to-date on the bigger moves, but we don't actually get involved," the Boy Wonder said, "it's best if we keep out distance, and even better that no one really knows about it."

"Better peace of mind and all that," the greenling had finished.

Well _he_ knew now. And it was actually one of the few things he wish he _hadn't_ found out, because now, he couldn't stop looking around every corner and into every crevice wondering if every movement was somehow related.


	279. Twelfth Night

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Twelfth Night**

Contrary to popular belief, _Twelfth Night_ was something that held hidden depths of depravity and terror.

Not the play, mind you.

But the **true** _Twelfth Night_.

Eleven days of blood splattered pavements, broken bones and agonised screams peppered with darkened skies and yellowed eyes staring from the shadows, following your every movement.

_Twelfth Night_ was something that happened every few hundred years, and no one was ever _really_ prepared for it.

Pressing himself firmly against the concrete wall of the building, Robin held his Birdarang tightly in one hand, trying not to alert any dangerous entities to his presence.

Beast Boy had disappeared yesterday, on the Tenth Night. He had been searching for Raven who had disappeared two days before that - on the Eighth Night - and had left no trace of what could have happened to him.

With the _Twelfth Night_ fast approaching, Robin needed his full team together, but as he had stepped further and further away from the Tower, he had the sinking feeling that he would never see them again - though whether because _they_ were gone or because _he_ would be, was still unclear.

Gulping as silently as he could, the Boy Wonder peered around the corner, eyes widening at the pools of blood and skewered arms littering the alleyway.

Breath coming faster now - buy still somewhat silent - Robin let his eyes roam the area for any evidence of anything living. _Anything_, he thought.

_Anything but __**that**_.

Recoiling back around the building in horror, Richard Grayson tried to banish the image that he knew would forever be engraved into his mind. And image of carnage and horror.

Beast Boy was eating the torso of a man.

_And Raven was watching,_ he thought, horrified. She had been standing behind the green teen - nay, _monster_, his mind supplied - smirking in delight, blood covering her hands and clothes.

_And her eyes were __**yellow**_, he shuddered.

For the first time in his career as a Hero, he had no idea what to do.


	280. Everything Was Fine

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Everything Was Fine**

And it was.

Fine.

It wasn't good, or great. And it wasn't _bad_.

It was fine.

Really.

It was.

Walking into the garage to see if Cyborg wanted to hang out and finding him with Raven - who was _smiling_ \- working on the car was _fine_. They were friends, why wouldn't they hang out?

It was fine.

It wasn't like he was unwanted. It wasn't like he wasn't their friend too, he just knew that right then, he wouldn't be wanted.

So, he had turned around and left before either of them had noticed him.

It was fine.

_He_ was fine.

Everything was _fine_.


	281. Who's Gonna Care For You?

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Who's Gonna Care for You?**

Slumping down next to the alien Princess, Jinx wondered for a moment if she was over-stepping her bounds.

She wasn't actually close of anyone from _Titans West_ \- except for Beast Boy - but she knew that look. She knew that thought process, and she could see it on the taller girl.

"You need to start looking out for yourself," the Luck Witch spoke quietly.

"I do not understand," Starfire replied, tilting her head in confusion.

"Look, from one pink haired girl to another? You need to take care of yourself. If you're gonna hide your pain and misery, then _you_ need to take care of it. No one else will. Trust me, even with Wally, I still need to look out for myself first," Jinx cautioned, looking off into the room at the other _Titans_.

No one had ever actually cared for her before she had joined the _Teen Titans_, and she still wasn't convinced that they wouldn't just turn around one day and abandon her.

"Who should care for me, when _I_ don't care for me?" Starfire asked, hoping that she had understood the other teens meaning.

"It's a start."


	282. Blockade

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Blockade**

Standing alone, arms outstretched and aching, Starfire knew that it would be sometime before the others would catch up.

She was the only barrier between the cities new threat and the innocent people that were frantically trying to escape to a semblance of safety beyond the city limits.

Letting her hand charge with what was left of her Tameran energy, the pink haired teen aimed as well as she could, shooting at the oncoming legion of Warrior-Bots and wiping several out in one blast.

Chest heaving with every breath, she shook her head in an attempt to clear it.

She could do this.

She was a blockade - the _last_ barrier.

She wouldn't let anyone else get hurt.


	283. Call of the Wild Child

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Call of the Wild Child**

When it was quiet, and if she let herself focus, Raven could hear an almost silent call.

She could never tell who was making the call or where it might be coming from, but it was like a soft murmur, flitting around under the radar, just calling to her.

Or to _someone_.

She didn't know if anyone else could hear it - or if indeed, there was actually anything _to_ hear - but she liked knowing that it was there for her to listen to.

When she had joined the _Teen Titans_ the sound had gotten somewhat louder - like a TV or radio in the next room with its volume turned low. But she still couldn't decipher the source.

Not until her sixteenth birthday had come and gone.

When her world had re-normalised itself, and she had listened for the call again, she finally understood that it had been _her_ voice. _Her_ call.

And Beast Boy thought that _he_ was the only one with an animals call on the team.


	284. The Sound of Musicals

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**The Sound of Musicals**

Wincing at the shrill voice coming out over the crackling of the speakers, Beast Boy wondered who had managed to duplicate the _Titans_ living area so well. An old musical was currently playing on the huge TV screen, the room otherwise dark like one of their many movie nights.

Standing behind the couch, this could have been any of the movie nights the _Titans_ had had since forming, expect the loudness of the music and high pitched voices were just a little _too_ off kilter. A little _too_ shrill.

They had all been separated, and the green teen wondered how _this_ set-up was supposed to unnerve him.

The musical was bad, sure. But not _that_ bad.

And then blood began to pool at his feet, dripping _**up**_ the walls.

The smell assaulted his senses, making him dizzy and nauseous all at once.

His sight dove between dull red and the darkness of the shadows.

The music coming from the speakers screeched out, the shrillness peaking and forcing his hands over his ears in a vain attempt to block out the worst of it.

He didn't like musicals anymore.

And if he ever got out of this, he didn't think he would like them ever again.


	285. To Eat or Not to Eat

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**To Eat or Not to Eat...**

She could eat it now, or she could eat it later.

Staring stonily at the bowl of orange and yellow goop, Starfire tapped her chin as she contemplated the best time for her to eat it.

"Are you okay?" Raven asked.

The empath wasn't used to the pink haired teen being so still and quiet. It was rather unnerving, especially as she was just staring at a strange substance, which, somehow, looked alive.

"I am deciding when the best time to eat this would be," the Tameran replied.

"Okay... as long as you're fine."

"Oh! I am, thank you!" Starfire smiled back. "I think I shall like to eat this now!"

"Okay," Raven replied thoroughly confused.


	286. Blood Work (Evil Titans AU)

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Blood Work (Evil AU)**

Licking at the dried spots of blood on Raven's neck, The Animal ignored the sounds of screaming and the slicing of metal through air meeting flesh, in favour of cleaning his mistress.

"Good boy," the Demon woman spoke, running a hand through his hair.

"Are they always like that?" Android asked Blood Robin, indicating the duo lounging on the couch.

"No. Sometimes they join in," Blood Robin replied slicing through sinew with one of his Blood-A-Rangs.

They were just relaxing today.

No really, they were.

They had captured several 'innocents' and were currently using the as practice.

Android was new to the show and needed a little tutorial on how they all worked, so Blood Robin was giving the older man a lesson in how to use his tools to cause the most pain without causing too much damage.

Then he had gotten bored.

"If you want us to join in, we should make it interesting," Raven smirked.

"Interesting, how?" Stardestroyer scowled. She had gotten bored a while ago and was now just wanting to go on a hunt - maybe convince the other girl to let The Animal come with her. The green teen did some beautiful work when it came to bone crushing.

"Let's see who can create the best 'pictures'. In blood."

"I'm in," the masked teen smirked back. He wasn't named 'Blood' Robin for nothing afterall.

"Me too. This seems like a good time to test out my new laser cannon," Android nodded.

"Why not? It has to be better than listening to the worms scream over a few broken bones."

"Excellent." Pushing The Animal to the side, Raven stood and glided over to the pathetic creatures currently cowering on the floor. "A change of pace is just what we need."


	287. Jokes Jokes Jokes

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Jokes, Jokes, Jokes**

Beast Boy wasn't actually sure how he had picked up so many of them, and he wasn't really sure _when_ he had started to collect them.

But they had become a barrier, and deflector for when things got a little too close to home. It had become almost instinctive to reply with a joke or comedic comment when anyone addressed him.

And no one had every realised just how much he had come to rely on them as a form of coherent interaction. They were a pleasant crutch that allowed him to _get _away without _giving_ anything away.

Jokes were a part of his personality now.

And he actually liked it that way, thank you very much.


	288. Too Easy (Assassin AU)

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Too Easy (Assassin AU)**

Standing over the corpse of the politician, Beast Boy wondered to himself if this had become too easy.

Transform into a fly (or moth if he was in the mood) and flit in through an open door or window before landing on a wall to wait for his Deader to be alone. Then silently kill them, transform back into an insect and exit the way he had come in.

Yeah, it had _definitely_ become too easy.

Well, at least the contract paid well.

Now all he had to do was get back to the _Titans_ before they realised he was missing.

And attend the crime scene 'for the first time' later on.


	289. Brexit

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Brexit**

"Why are _you_ celebrating?" Cyborg asked, as Beast Boy cheered from his place on the couch.

" 'Cause, I'm half Irish. Northern Irish. Brexit is just as much a thing for me as it is for everyone else in Britain. Even if it's unlikely that I'll ever go live there," he explained.

It wasn't exactly common knowledge that he was on Irish descent, but with his green skin, he didn't exactly advertise it either.

"I still don't get it," Robin admitted from the seat next to the green teen. "Why is it such a big deal? It's not like Great Britain isn't its own, recognised country."

"Because! Do you know how long Europe had depended on Britain for money? For back-up? For stepping up when every other country has dropped the ball? There's a reason Britain was an Empire, and that it still has the Commonwealth." Beast Boy had no idea if this was the _best_ way to explain it, but at least he was trying.

"So, basically, they're just having and Independence Day?" Cyborg asked.

"Not exactly... but sorta, yeah."


	290. Spring

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Spring**

Watching the first blooms open was Starfire's favourite thing about Earth.

She loved that each season had a reason to it, that with each spring came something new, or reborn. Every year the flowers would re-grow or awaken from their winter's sleep.

Spring was when a new wave of warmth entered the world, and each person gave a sigh of relief for the brighter days ahead.

Sitting in the greenhouse, Starfire was more at home that she would ever admit.

But when she walked through the parks and gardens littered across _Jump City_, she grinned happily at the various blossoms and greens sprouting from the soil, knowing that _this_ was home.


	291. Summer

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Summer**

Sending a spray of water over the top of the paddling pool, Silkie gurgled away in happiness as the coolness of water seeped into its families clothing.

Dripping wet now, Starfire giggled back, watching at the mutated insect wriggled around setting off another spray of liquid in its wake.

"Awww! You feeling better now, little guy?" Beast Boy asked, cooing at the cute creature.

"Oh, yes! I do believe that Silkie is feeling _much_ better, now!" the pink haired teen beamed back, using a plastic cup to wash the paddling pool's water over the pink creature.

Silkie just gurgled back happily.


	292. Autumn

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Autumn**

Watching the leaves fall as the season changed and the air grew cooler, was a favourite past-time of Robins.

When he was young, the autumn would bring the last few waves of people visiting the circus attractions before the winter celebrations took all of their attention. The pressure to perform expertly was lessened somewhat, allowing for a more cheery atmosphere, and the troupe were far more likely to get along better with each other.

When he was a little older, Robin preferred autumn for the sheer fact that criminals seemed to slip up more, allowing for more arrests.

Now, he loved autumn because it gave him an excuse to lend his scarf, gloves of jacket to Starfire without anyone being able to poke fun at him.

He was just being a gentleman, afterall.


	293. Winter

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Winter**

Sheets of white littered the walkways of the streets, sticking to windows and windscreens like glue, before melting away only to be replaced by the next falling of snow.

The road sides were piled with the greyed, slushy substance, and the pavements were slippery with newly formed ice.

It was a sight that brought joy to children and annoyance to adults.

It was a mixed sight for the _Teen Titans_.

In some cases the snowfall would help them - only a few criminals would risk the cold to maintain their illegal activities -, in others it hindered the _Titans_ from getting any _actual_ work done.

"Think fast!"

Curling into himself, Robin cursed the heavens as Beast Boy cackled raucously at the snowball that had hit his head dead centre.

"_Beast Boy_!"


	294. Flying On My Own

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Flying On My Own**

For the first time since leaving Tameran for the first time - having fled as a fugitive all those years ago - Starfire was on her own.

Previously she had relied heavily on her sister (which, with hind-sight had been an awful idea), and then she had been a core member of the _Teen Titans_ \- making Earth her second home.

Now that she had returned, she was the new Queen of Tameran and despite having the help of her people, the Royal Advisors and her Generals, she still kept her own council, tending to each issue alone.

It was the first time in her life, that she was truly flying on her own.

And she was content.


	295. Glasses

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Glasses**

Sometimes - just _sometimes_ \- Beast Boy needed glasses.

It was actually quite rare, but from time to time, his predator eyes tended to give his brain a headache, and he just needed at little time to settle and re-adjust his mind to cope with the onslaught of colours, images, sounds, smells and tastes that bombarded him mind every second of every day.

He had become somewhat immune to it, however, glasses helped.

So, when he joined the _Titans_ he would take an hour of his day off to sit in his room and just chill in his glasses.

It's not like anyone needed to know.


	296. Goggles (Robins First Week)

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Goggles (Robins First Week)**

Getting revenge - _no_, **justice** \- for his family had been his number one priority.

The Ring Leader was going to pay for the crimes that had led to his families death, and he wasn't going to just get away with a pathetic attempt to oust him from the circus - his _home_ \- like the Ring Leader thought he would.

So, he had taken a cue from Gotham's infamously caped crusader.

Donning his own, home-made cloak and 'mask', Dick Grayson was now his families crest personified.

_Robin_ was born.

To his lasting regret, his 'investigations' let to the mobster leader Tony Zucco actually being behind his parents deaths, and leaving a newly minted Robin with nothing but a good beating for his efforts.

It was only as _Batman_ had let the young teen to become his side-kick that Dick realised just how much his goggles represented his naivety to the situation, and when he finally took up the mask that would define his entire 'Hero' career, he would keep them as a reminder to _never_ let himself be that stupid every again.


	297. Beast Boys First Week

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Beast Boy's First Week**

If he was asked to pin down what he considered his 'first week in the business', Beast Boy wasn't really sure how he would answer.

Either his first week was the week he became homeless, having escaped to the streets with the faded hope of a better lifestyle that the abusive one his foster parent had forced onto him; or his first week as a fully fledged member of the _Doom Patrol_.

If he was honest, he had never really felt like a Hero during his time on the streets, it was more of a better-you-dead-and-gone-than-me affair.

He had managed to scrounge up enough to eat, carved enough space to sleep, and he had even managed to find himself some (questionable) allies to help deal with the worst of it all.

That first week had been horrific.

He had been scared. Alone. And _green_.

Every moment held a chance for disaster.

Shivering to himself, Beast Boy hoped beyond hope that his first week could be classed as his time with the _Doom Patrol_.

Not that it had been significantly better, but at least he could sleep with both eyes closed.


	298. Starfires First Week

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Starfires' First Week**

Earth had been a strange enough place - they didn't fly, have the ability to use self-energy as a weapon and were overall, fragile - when she had first landed.

And even with her, admittedly, unusual circumstances, Earth was by far a much more welcoming world that the one she had just left.

With the offer of a position, a place to stay and a hope of a new home, Starfire was well and truly happy to start the first week of her new life.

She really did enjoy navigating the new personalities and the new ways of mankind - which had so much more to offer than the rumours running around Tameran had suggested.


	299. Cyborgs First Week

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Cyborgs First Week**

The skin connecting his mechanised parts to his organic ones still burned with the ache of the initial accident, and when he had moved to _Jump City_ to start over, the burning sensation only increased.

Now that he was a 'Hero', he was trying to put aside his pain, use it to help others.

Hell, if a kid five years younger than him - that had been doing this since he had been in single digits - was able to run around looking and _being_ as different as the green-bean was and still hold a smile and tell a joke, then who was Victor to not at least _try_.

Vic's first week was odd - _really_ odd - but nice, in a way he hadn't expected to find after his accident.


	300. Ravens First Week

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Ravens First Week**

The empath had been overwhelmed when she had first moved into the _Titans Tower_. It was a huge step for her, one that she still hadn't been completely sure was the right one.

But here she was, in her room, making the place her own.

It was a completely different environment from what she was used to, and despite her initial trepidation about the control she had over her emotions and powers, she had a good start to her current 'career' as a 'Hero'.

_The Tower_ was warm and _safe_. _Nice_.

And if the cute green teen was going to keep smiling at her no matter how many times she threw him out of a window... well, she wasn't about to complain.


	301. Paradise

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Paradise**

The soft, green grass was letting off a sweet aroma - the day had been warm and mostly dry, with only the occasional shower to keep the air crisp - and had been singing in a silent attempt to beckon those who could hear to rest their heads a while.

Small, yellow flowers bloomed, modestly littered across the field of lush green, and Beast Boy _almost_ let himself get lost in the feelings of peace and _freedom_ that it all brought.

Sighing to himself, he shook his head lightly and simply walked the few feet to where his friends were currently laying lazily in the sunlight.

Smiling lightly, the small group of teens enjoyed the little corner to paradise they had managed to carve out for themselves.


	302. Guilty Pleasures

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Guilty Pleasures**

Being the 'Second Greatest Detective' - at least in this part of the world - meant that he was always alert to when someone was lying or keeping secrets. He had already thoroughly researched his team-mates (as much as he could with an alien Princess and a half-Demon, anyway) and was aware (mostly) of anything that may be used against them.

What he _hadn't_ researched, he realised, was each of his team-mates guilty pleasures.

Or, more specifically, _Cyborgs'_ guilty pleasure.

And if watching the half-metal teen dance around and sing horrifically in the garage to an early 'Britney Spears' song, then maybe he was better off _not_ knowing.


	303. Obligatory Valentine's Day Drabble

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Obligatory Valentine's Day Drabble**

Trying not to balk at the excessive amount of pure _pink_ that was currently covering the _entire_ common area of the _Titans Tower_, Beast Boy wondered at just how many superstores Starfire must have cleaned out in order to obtain everything his poor, poor eyes were currently trying to process.

There was just _so much_ _**pink**_.

Blinking rapidly and rubbing at his eyes, the green teen sensed rather than saw Raven walk into the room, stopping next to him.

"How-? Actually, I don't want to know," she commented, shaking her head.

"Poor Robin," Beast Boy replied, happily turning to face her. "I don't think he knows what he's in for this year."

"He _really_ doesn't," she nodded back, glancing at the mayhem surrounding her.

"Hopefully... this isn't too little?"

Holding out a single red rose, the changeling blushed bright purple, averting his eyes from the empaths face.

"No. It's perfect," she smiled, accepting the small token.


	304. Contract (Assassin AU)

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Contract (Assassin AU)**

Not long after he had lost his parents and had been forced to return to the USA, Beast Boy had been approached by a secret organisation that had offered to train him in return for filling out a small number of contracts.

The whole thing had only taken him two years, and after getting his 'freedom' he had both caught the attention of and joined the _Doom Patrol_, effectively ending his association with then.

As time had passed, however, he had found himself hating that some people just _got away_ with their crimes. No matter how much evidence had been stacked against them.

So, he had reached out to his old organisation and started looking out for any contracts that might 'help' the issue.

"BB, you've got another letter from that weird stamp thing," Cyborg said, holding out the white envelope.

"Thanks, dude!"

"Who are them from, anyway?"

"Ah, just an old friend."

"Cool."

"Yeah."

Tearing through the top, the greenling read through the note, picking out the code. _Great, another politician_, he thought. _Why was it always politicians?_


	305. An I Will Roar

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**And I Will Roar**

Seething, the blonde teen did the only thing she felt she _could_ do.

The only thing she now _wanted_ to do.

She said yes to Slade.

Following the deranged man back to his current hide-away, she smirked to herself as she thought up all the ways she was going to make them pay. The _Teen Titans_ were going to regret ousting her. They were going to wish that they had never met her.

She was going to make _him_ wish he had never set eyes on her.

She was just getting started, and Slade was going to help her get the rest of the way there.

They would see. They would _all_ see.

When she was ready, she was going to _roar_.


	306. Indian Summers

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Indian Summers**

Resting his head against the cool plastic of the table, Robin sighed happily as the coolness swept through the upper part of his body.

There had been an unusual heat-wave in _Jump City_, and it had started to get to all of them.

Cyborg couldn't leave the air-conditioning of the _Tower_ for fear that his circuitry would overheat, and Beast Boy's light fur was just forcing the poor shape-shifter to hyperventilate when he was outside too long.

Fortunately, Starfire was enjoying the spate of warmth and sunshine - a pleasant surprise for her in late November - and was flying through the city, just soaking up the sun.

"Here," Raven offered, holding out a cold drink that was already starting to perspire.

"Thanks," he replied, sitting up and taking the bottle. Sighing, he twisted the cap and viewed his companion, wondering at how _she_ appeared cool and calm.

"It's hotter where my Dad lives, trust me," she answered his unspoken question without looking at him.

"Ah. Makes sense."


	307. Dark Horse

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Dark Horse**

Glaring at the oil black car slid through the streets of Gotham, Jason sneered as it came to a stop in _Crime Alley_. He had seen this before, of course. It seemed to be a favourite spot for the famous caper to park at.

Pushing himself back into the shadows (which, really could have been anywhere considering the hour of night) Jason waited for Batman to whisk himself in to darkness and hunt down whatever criminal he was after that night.

Smirking now, the blonde slid along the ground, swiftly pulling the tyre iron out of his trousers and began to remove the tyres from the _Batmobile_.

_Let's see how far the idiot can get without his precious car_, the teen thought.

Jason would show the world that he could do anything. _Be_ anything.

No one would stop this dark horse.

Not even Batman.

Jason Todd was a force to be reckoned with.


	308. Bus Ride

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Bus Ride**

Cyborg honestly couldn't say what was more embarrassing.

Beast Boy pulling weird faces at the kids sat in front of them; Starfire giggling away and joining in; Raven reading a _bodice ripper_ next to him; or that his car - his precious Baby - had broken down, and they were now reduced to riding the local bus all because Robin insisted that they were all too tired to fly/teleport back to the _Tower_.

If Raven had enough stamina to portal a book to read on the bus, and if Beast Boy and Starfire had enough stamina to play with the kids on it, then surely _one_ of them had enough to get them all back.

Failing to cover his face with one hand, Cyborg wondered at how their Fearless Leader had talked him into this.


	309. Motorcycle

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Motorcycle**

Having his own mode of transportation had give Dick a certain amount of freedom. It had allowed him to move about independently and without much consequence.

As Robin it had been a key element in his crime fighting - he was able to get to scenes faster and it also held compartments with extra weapons he used to restock his belt with.

It was an essential item.

So he didn't really appreciate it when the others made fun of it.

Despite what they thought or said, he knew it was cool. And _yes_ it was also dangerous, but that was only in the wrong hands, not _his_.

It was his motorbike, and he was more than happy with it, thank you very much.


	310. Drag Race

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Drag Race**

Sitting on one end of the couch, Robin raised an eyebrow at the dramatic transformation _The Vivian_ had gone through in order to obtain her 'Rainy Day' look.

He wasn't ashamed to admit that watching _RuPaul's Drag Race _had become a group activity. Each _Titan_ had a favourite, and they were all betting chores on who would win the Lip-Sync each week.

With each costume change and performance, the show just got better and better.

"I can't wait for the final," Beast Boy spoke.

"We're not there yet, Beast Boy," Raven pointed out.

"I know. It's just gonna be really good!"

"Agreed," Robin replied.


	311. Together From Afar

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Together From Afar**

Chewing on his bottom lip nervously, Beast Boy tried to keep his body from showing any other outward sign that he was slightly scared to be returning to the _Teen Titans Tower_ after so long an absence.

When the group had initially split to recruit new Honorary members to the _Teen Titans_ it had been easy. Simple.

What he hadn't counted on were the late night conversations he had found himself having with Raven over their communicators. They could have spoken for hours - about their day; if they had found who they were looking for; what the Honorary Titan was like - about _anything_. Sometimes, they _did_ talk about anything.

It had been nice and he had felt closer to the dark haired empath that he had before they had gone their separate ways.

They had had a better relationship when they were afar.

Now, he wasn't really sure he wanted it to end.

"Hello, Beast Boy."

"Hey, Rae."


	312. Hollow

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Hollow**

Grunting in pain, Raven shook her head lightly, bringing her hand up to her face and lightly brushing her fingers over the burning sensation on her forehead.

Pulling her hand away, she saw rather than felt the blood there.

Looking up to the street when she had been blasted back from, dark smoke and blurry, moving shadows forced her to close her eyes tightly, trying to remember exactly what had just happened in the last few minutes.

She put a hand under herself, levering herself into a sitting position.

The ringing in her ears suggested a bomb or flash bang of some kind having gone off - a normal human then.

Shaking her head once more, Raven opened her eyes again, squinting at the scene in front of her.

Blood splattered the road, an arm with a blooded trail lay to her left - no indication of the body it had previously been attached to nearby. More blood splatters to her right, and the glassy, dead eyes of a boy she vaguely thought she knew. Maybe she knew him?

Shaking her head again, she looked at the clearing smoke, noticing for the first time the carnage _in front_ of her.

There was just _so much blood_.

_"Rae!"_

Staring at the arm now, a memory tried to surface.

_"Rae! __**RUN**__!"_

Looking back to the small hollow opening in the middle of the road, the tarmac broken and fractured, body organs strewn higgldy-piggldy and a screeching sound that she wasn't sure was actually there or just a part of her slowly returning memory.

Looking at the glassy eyes of the boy again, she wondered if she would ever remember him. Or the boy who had shouted her name.


	313. Back at the Tower

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Back at the Tower**

Grimacing internally, Jinx poured out a small cup of tea, handing it gently to the empath sat next to her.

Jinx had never really gotten on well with Raven, but the two girls had been good friends with Beast Boy, and with the shape-shifter still unaccounted for, they needed to take care of each other.

"We've got a number," Kid Flash spoke, his voice loud in the silence of the room.

"Wally," the pink haired girl spoke, nodding in Ravens direction.

"It's okay. Did you find him?" the empath asked, her monotone voice working on auto-pilot.

"Not yet. But the number has gone up to 68," he sighed slumping down into the opposite side of the couch.

Sucking in a breath, the Luck Manipulators eyes widened.

"That's _double_ yesterdays."

"Yeah. I know." Rubbing his eyes tiredly, the speedster took another breath. "Starfires still in critical, but Cyborg wants to come back to the _Tower_. The doctors at the hospital are insisting he stay another night, though. Just to be safe."

"I should go see him," Raven muttered, feeling guilty now. As her own injuries had been superficial - "_Rae!"_ \- she had been allowed to go straight back to the _Tower_.

"Sure. We can go together. Maybe we can convince him to stay put," Jinx smiled slightly.

Standing she picked up the tea pot, nodding her head at Wally towards the kitchen area. Nodding back, the red head followed the other teen keeping an eye on the empath as he went.

"So, what's happening with Robin?" she whispered.

"Batman came to take his... to.. to take his body back to Gotham." Wally sighed, tearing slightly as his voice broke.

"And they really can't find Garfield?"

"Oh, Jinx... the running theory... it's... well... They think that all the blood and body matter _belonged_ to him. No one knows, for sure though. Not right now," running his hands through his hair, the speedster wondered at the horror of it all. He really hoped that they were wrong and the greenling had just been blasted off somewhere, still transformed, and they just hadn't been able to locate him yet.

But, no one _knew_.

"I don't know if she can handle it," the pink haired girl continued. "I don't know if _I_ can handle it."

Hugging his girlfriend, and rubbing her back and shoulders, Wally wasn't sure if _any_ of them would bounce back from this. He, wisely, didn't say that though.


	314. Photographs Part II

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Photographs Part II**

When Starfire had first taken up the hobby of photographing _everything_, Raven had initially tried to stay away from the cameras lens.

However, she knew that the alien girl must have taken a few without her knowledge because when the Tameranian had dumped a small box of photos onto the common area table, the empath noticed a few that she was sure she hadn't let happen.

Plucking one in particular out of the pile of pictures, Raven viewed the unusual occasion presented.

She and Beast Boy were seated at the kitchen counter _smiling_ at each other.

It was actually a really nice photo of the two of them.

"Can I have this?" she asked.

"Of course!"

"Thanks."


	315. No Return

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**No return**

Standing over the still form, Robin wondered at how he hadn't done this before.

He knew that it was an important marker in his career as a 'Hero', and it was one that he couldn't come back from. He didn't _want_ to come back from. There was absolutely no way he could return from the darkness that now sat inside of him, one he would happily carry if it meant the monsters he hunted down would never hurt anyone ever again.

He was the better Robin, he had managed to do something Dick hadn't, able to follow-through in a way his predecessor _couldn't_.

Smirking, Jason wondered what Batman would think of it if he knew.


	316. You & I

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**You & I**

Staring mindlessly into the void, Robin sat still as a trickle of blood sped from his eyebrow down to his chin and began to pool at his clavicle. The bruises that were beginning to bloom across his torso throbbed dully as the cuts and scratches stung and itched their way into knowing.

Gulping thickly, the young teen wondered what it was that had led to this.

What had led to the other - his _brother,_ almost - to turn on _him_.

Staring into the void that was the Red Hood, Tim wondered what would be the difference between them now.

"You and I, are gonna have a little fun, _Robin_," Jason sneered.

Not having the tears to cry, Tim wondered if Batman had abandoned him too.


	317. Empty Streets

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**Empty Streets**

The best part of patrolling the streets at night was the emptiness.

The lack of people made it so much easier to navigate the city streets and hunt for any illegal activity. When the streets of _Jump City_ were empty, Raven was able to let her empathy relax slightly, which prevented the build up of a headache.

She was also very appreciative of her team-mates when they patrolled with her.

Right now, Starfire was keeping up a companionable silence, allowing for the two of them to float through the streets quiet happily enjoying each others' company.

Raven really did love an empty street.


	318. To Laugh

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN 'TEEN TITANS' NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, NOR AM I MAKING ANY MONEY FROM THIS

**Note: **I am from the UK so some spelling may be different, however, it is correct for my language and country. Thank you.

**A Year of Drabbles - Teen Titans Edition**  
_Leoanda Taylor_

**To Laugh**

"It wasn't funny," Raven said darkly.

"I know," Beast Boy smiled back.

"Then why are you still _laughing_."

"Because it's how I cope with it all." Dropping the smile now, the green teen crossed his arms, viewing the empath in front of him. "I've seen the darkest most depraved things humanity has to offer. And I've seen the darkest and most depraved things they _don't_ offer. Trust me, the only thing left to do is laugh. If I can't laugh I'll go insane. It's literally my _job_ to fight these things, to _see_ them so that no one else has to."

"But you _don't_ have to _laugh_ at it."

"Sure I do. 'Cause I'm a little insane from it all, too."


End file.
